All in
by E.J. Cady
Summary: Two stubborn women want the same thing. Pam's set in her ways and Tara's too stubborn to quit.
1. Chapter 1

100 years from now was a long way away. Everything Tara knew would be gone. And as fucked up as it sounds she considered that it might be for the best. At the present their small band of human and vampire 'freedom fighters' had convened at Gingers to deliberate what to do about the new Bill. Sookie sat on the couch arm looking off in the distance with Eric not far away to lend silent support. Ginger with her pink and black polka dotted velvet robe stood in the doorway of the kitchen thinking if it was worth to work to clean up her furniture or if she should just buy a new set. Her blood soaked guests had made themselves at home while thoughtlessly staining her furniture. Jason was pacing talking to himself ignoring Jessica's large imploring eyes she lowered once or twice when Jason turned his head in her direction. Tara snorted, if they survived, this would be well worth forgetting. Well, maybe not all of it. She couldn't help the smirk staring at Pam's heaving chest. Beautiful, Tara playing the skin on the inside of her lip enjoying the view across the room. Blue eyes flicked up meeting sultry brown. Pam shifted uncomfortably.

"Three hours until sun up," Nora entered the room brusquely from the outside, "any bright ideas while I've been gone."

"I got one." Jason stopped pacing, "tell us about Warlow," he looked at Nora pointedly.

"He's the worst type of vampire you'd want to meet. I'm still unclear how you know him," she countered frowning.

"According to some contract in 1702 I was promised to this Warlow person so not only do I have Bill to worry about I also have the vampire who killed my parents after me." Sookie was just as surprised as everyone else that she managed that in one breath.

"Damn," Tara offered.

"Well Warlows not here and I dare say he's relevant when we have big bag Billilth to deal with," Pam darkly reminded everyone before Sookie sucked them into yet another one of her melodramas.

"Just like a fucking Vamp. Worried about your own skin. You know how many times my sister's stuck her neck out for your kind," he pointed to Sookie who seemed uncomfortable with all the attention.

"If she didn't stick her nose where it didn't belong she wouldn't have to elongate her neck." Pam's face was a constant portraiture of indifference Michelangelo would have loved to immortalize. But since she had the immortal thing covered she shared it with the world every chance she got and it came in handy when emotionally invested humans forgot about the big picture. "But if we're gonna to turn this into another crusade in the name of Sookie Stackhouse I'll take my chances elsewhere."

Tara pushed off the wall she was leaning on ready to follow Pam out if she was serious. Jason drew his gun stopping the high heeled blonde.

"What the hell," she glared down the barrel.

Sookie bolted up,"Jason!"

The blonde sheriff stared at the full lipped blond. She wasn't afraid of him. He didn't expect her to be afraid of him. That was there problem. They were so unaffected from being dead so long they couldn't understand their existence ruined lives. Hell, his sister was better off with Bill and Eric. Jessica , and in part his penis, ruined his friendship with Bubba. He felt his finger rub the trigger as he contemplated pulling it.

"Jason…" Eric drew out in warning. Everyone in the room was concerned about the outcome except for the vampire the gun was aimed at. If she was going to die she wouldn't give a Stackhouse the pleasure of seeing worry.

Jason squinted his eyes when tears filling them, but they didn't fall. His parents would be alive if a vampire hadn't taken them. "I don't get it Sook. They come into our lives and rip it apart. We coulda had mom. We coulda had dad. We wouldn't have come up so fucked up. And we are_ so_ fucked up Sook."

"Jason put the gun down," she pleaded closer now.

Tara had stayed quiet. Jason had his back to her, but she was very aware of his breathing. For a long time in her infatuation with him she studied him. One of those things happened to be his breathing before he pulled a trigger. Down south shooting was much of a bonding experience as shopping was for northerners. She watched his breathing and when Sookie stepped in distracting him from his count she took her advantage. In hindsight she didn't mean to hit him so hard. But she reacted in rage at having Pam's life threatened so soon after risking her life to save it. That was hard work she didn't want wasted.

Using her speed and supernatural dexterity she broke his wrist then she threw him into the wall behind Pam. His head connected hard and for the second time that night was knocked unconscious, hopefully for the better.

"Tara!" Sookie ran over to her brother. "Damn it Tara you didn't have to do that."

Brown eyes glared unapologetically at his slumped figure. In her mind he got what he deserved. She flicked her eyes to her maker who had an amused glint in her eyes long enough for Tara to glimpse it before she went back to the cold and distant.

"That's twice I saved your life and not even a thank you."

"I'm composing a thank you note in my head as we speak. It's all emotional and shit."

Tara rolled her eyes fighting her smirk. Eric ever concerned for Sookie and almost everything else concerning her by extension walked over to help.

Nora unimpressed with baby vamps in every form glared at the owner of the home asking. "Is there a room in this house the sun doesn't reach?"

Jerking from being addressed Ginger nodded her head pointing noiselessly to the kitchen. Nora gestured for her to lead the way. She'd let her brother and the others deal with their mess. Someone had to access the space they had to work with. Even if there wasn't enough room they still had the portable coffins Eric had Tara drag out before their rescue mission.

As an afterthought the ditzy blonde called out, "the sofa pulls out to a bed." Jessica jumped at the chance to be of use. Jason's behavior worried her so in case Sookie did get him to wake up she knew she would be one of the last people he wanted to see. She pulled out the bed with ease adjusting the pillows just right for his head.

Eric picked him up and deposited him quickly so no one would see how gently it did it. Sookie took her place beside her brother trying to get him up. She knew the seriousness of head injuries.

"Wha…." he groaned reaching his hand up halfway to his head before he gave up from the effort. "What happened?"

"You bumped your head," she tried to sooth him with a half truth. She didn't need him getting riled up again.

Nora came up from the basement asking for some assistance with the portable coffins.

"Tara— be a dear," Pam ordered without sounding like she was. Meeting the blonde's gaze Tara's gaze lowered to lips she wanted to revisit. Since this wasn't the time or the place for it she decided went outside to expend some energy she would have used to bend Pam over and claim her on the same sofa bed the Stackhouses sat on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The afternoon was just a friendly reminder of all the chaos Bill had started ordering the bombing of True Blood factories. Who knew the former advocate for mainstreaming would be at the head of the organization bent on destroying that harmony. As hard as it was for Sookie to think about killing Bill it was the only option if they were to salvage the unconventional order that was in place before he went crazy on Lilith blood.

She wiped her head over her face. Everyone had gone to bed when the sun came up. No one was in shape to be up during the day or at least that morning. When Sookie woke it was one o' clock and she hated that she slept so long, but she knew she needed all the rest she could get for the fight ahead. Where were the simpler times where all she had to worry about was reading people's minds and being called a freak? Now if it wasn't a physical threat it was an impending physical threat that occupied her thoughts and energy.

"He ok?" Sookie jumped.

Tara stood in the doorway of the room. It wasn't until her arrival that Sookie noticed the shutters of the windows were closed allowing very little light in.

"He still hasn't woken up yet," she offered tossing the remote for the television down.

Tara stepped further in the room shrinking away from the rays of light let in through the holes Ginger missed when she got up the morning. Tara had offered to vampire proof the house when they went to 'bed'. She took a seat in the corner of the room away from the light. She curled up checking her nails for dirt even though she knew she wouldn't find any. She had cleaned the blood and dirt from them before she went down for the day. Her mind had rested for a while.

"You still think about ripping my throat out?" Sookie asked the question refusing to take advantage of Tara wanting to be in the same room with her.

"Sometimes," Tara answered honestly. "But if I am going to live for an eternity I figure I can live it better if I don't have my former best friend's blood on my hands."

"Former?"

"You fucked up the trust Sookie."

"You were going to die. You were going to die because of me," she breathed painfully hoping she wasn't going to ruin this with blubbering. She had to tell Tara why. Why she turned her childhood friend, protector, and confidant into the very thing she hated the most. "I love you Tara. I couldn't lose you. You've always been there. And then in a second you could've been gone. How could I let you go if there was a chance to save you? Even if that chance was to turn you into a vampire."

Tara glared at the ground pulling her legs closer to her. She didn't interrupt so Sookie continued grateful she hadn't threatened her or stormed off.

"I can't make you stop hating me. I can only tell you I love you. What I did was out of love."

"Stop throwing that word around like you know what it means." Tara wanted to forgive. She couldn't bring herself to be convinced so easily.

This time Sookie stood up invading the space Tara had claimed as her own. She saw her push her back into the chair, but there was nowhere to go unless she wanted to go through Sookie. The blonde waitress fell to her knees reaching her hand out to the woman she still thought of as her best friend. Tara could crush it or fling her through the glass window. While all those possibilities of pain scared her she still sought out the hand closest to her to retrieve what they had lost.

"I didn't want to imagine a life without my best friend. I love you bitch," she tried to lighten the emotional moment. Tara could accept it or give her the same cold shoulder Sookie was growing accustomed to with the new Tara.

Surprisingly when she reached the hand and held it Tara closed her hand around it with a squeeze— a gentle squeeze that seemed too soft as if she were intentionally holding back so she wouldn't hurt Sookie. This was as good as she could do right now.

Leaving Sookie and Tara in a companionable stand still Jason woke up to the sight of the friends reconnecting. His head hurt like hell but he held it together with a minimal groan as he began to slowly sit up.

"I had the worse dream," his words were slurred in half sleep. "It was about fairies, vamps, and underground organization full of vamps wanting to kill us."

Sookie started toward her brother. Tara took that as her cue to leave. She didn't want to upset him anymore than she needed to by confirming that everything in the last month had indeed happened. She was amazed at it all herself. Human one minute then vampire the next. She headed back in the kitchen nodding her head at the scantily dressed Ginger who smiled in the middle of her breakfast/lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dawn brought the vampires out. Sookie hadn't been pleased to let her brother go out and get more supplies, but he felt safer if they restocked. He assessed the town and surprisingly nothing was any weirder than usual. Eric and Nora and Jessica made it upstairs to share their plan to deal with Bill.

Pam heard it once already and didn't feel the need to hear it again. Tara was on her way up without so much as a backwards glance. She stopped Tara's ascent to the common room with, "so you and Sookie back to being BFF's?"

Turning around slowly she eyed the blonde. "I risk my life for you. Kiss the hell outta ya and you want to talk about me and Sookie?"

Pam put her hands on her hips. Before they left Eric had the forethought to pack something a little more comfortable for Pam. Now she wore a t shirt with her black jacket and hood with blue jeans. She almost passed for normal. If someone didn't know any better they might go even further to call her vulnerable looking outside of the cold look she was infamous for. "She's my least favorite subject. I've got enough people in my life thinking her fairy dust don't stink."

"You jealous?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I don't need to if you're doing it for me."

"Never mind," the blond glared. She made an attempt to pass Tara uninterested in hearing the plan again, but too annoyed to stay down here with her dark skinned childe.

"Chicken shit," Tara growled loud enough to be heard.

Pam stopped in her tracks. With speed and strength Tara was too young to rival or question the older stronger vampire had pinned her to the wall with one manicured hand. The brick behind her bit painfully into her skin. "Don't get brave over one kiss." She dropped her progeny.

"Fuck," Tara held her throat.

Pam walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Russell's death was by opportunity," Eric admitted. As much as he would have loved for the older vampire to die by fair fight it would have been Eric's end. Now they had Bill and the first vampire according to the Old Testament to worry about almost making him wish for the days when they were battling Edgington. They were outgunned and outmatched in every way, but everyone in the room knew that they had to at least try stopping him.

"We could set a trap," Sookie didn't like putting herself on the line, but it was a shot.

Eric shook his head is disagreement, "he's unpredictable. This isn't the same Bill. We can't plan on what we know the old Bill would do."

"We lay low for now," Nora helped.

"So you just expect us to sit around here and do nothing while everything goes to shit?" Jason wasn't as hell bent as he was last night to kill things thanks to Tara slamming some sense into him. He noticed her walking into the room after the full lipped blond vampire he didn't care for.

"What are _you _doing to do?" Sookie asked her brother.

"Kill me some fangers and human loving fangers. If the world is going to end I'd rather not spend it hiding. They got patrols out on both sides looking to stir up trouble, why can't we? After all we're the only ones that give a damn if we live or die."

Tara nodded her head agreeing while everyone else was wary to follow the deputy with two large knots on his forehead putting his sanity in question. The dark skinned vampire might have thought he wasn't himself, but she'd been in enough bad situations to know it wasn't in her to give up and die.

"We don't know what we're dealing with," Sookie shook her head very worried about her brother. "We should stay here with them," Sookie reasoned.

"Hell no, to end as fanger food. We're leaving," he started gathering his weapons fully intending to grab hold of his sister by force if he needed to. She was his responsibility. His parents would have wanted her with him.

Tara watched her maker move closer to the part of the room where the rest of the older vampires stood. Then she felt a sting of awareness and realized she was feeling Sookie's panic. Eric was growing very impatient with Jason's determination to take Sookie away and that feeling left tingles in her blood. She thought about knocking him out again scrapping the idea when it was very likely he wouldn't wake up. Then there was Pam. The woman's whose feelings she felt more than anyone else in the room. They were agitated, as usual with something else Tara couldn't put her finger on.

"You're going out there blind. It's crazy and I think you've hit you're head one too many times to think your making any lick of sense," Sookie grabbed her brother's arm.

Jason looked down at her, really looked at her. He saw his dad. But he saw his mother more. "Sook," he whispered softly.

The blond waitress didn't like the idea of letting her brother go out there alone. As much as she hated it she wasn't going to let him get himself killed. If she went she knew Eric could put up a fight endangering her brother with a needless confrontation with an ally. Tara was in the same mind frame taking it a step further to include Pam. If Eric was hurt or by blind luck killed trying to come to Sookie's aid then that would dampen her plans to woo the blond vampire.

"We find Sam," Tara spoke up. All eyes directed on her giving her little time to form the plan in her head before sharing it with the room. "He's a shifter. We need to know what we're dealing with and no one I know can get as close as Sam."

"He was captured by the fucking authority," Pam squashed that plan with the little bit of knowledge she had of the restaurant owners whereabouts.

"He escaped,"

"You know that for sure?" Pam challenged.

"No."

"Then keep your mouth shut and let the humans run along and get themselves killed. "

Tara didn't care for her tone. It was one of the things that infuriated her to no end about her maker. She was belittling and cold just to make a point that could have been easily made without the theatrics of being a hard bitch.

Jason thought about Tara's idea. It was a sight better than just running into the night shooting vamps. He glanced at Jessica and she met his gaze with want and need. He definitely needed to get out of there. He grabbed the rest of his things with a hand on his sister's. Tara looked at the newly healed limb and then smirked at Jessica. The vamp was head over heels even when he made it clear he couldn't go down that road with 'her kind'. She couldn't begrudge the girl considering what she planned to do next.

The Stackhouses were already the door. Sookie wanting to pull away, but she couldn't. Her brother wasn't in his right mind staying with him would keep him alive. When she saw Tara following she was filled with a renewed confidence in their broken friendship.

"I thought I'd tag along," she looked to Jason to interrupt the next stupid thing he'd say, "I ain't what I use to be. But I figure I'm one of the only vamps you don't have a hard on for killing considering," she let her gaze linger on the younger Stackhouse. Sookie took the barb in stride glaring.

Jason thought about it. There was a lot of history with Tara the human. And as far as he could tell nothing much had changed about her besides the strained relationship she now had with his sister—something he could understand even though he wanted to resent Tara's existence just because.

"Fine," he sighed. He saw Jessica step forward, "and only Tara." The red head's mouth shut turning away she felt it beginning to tremble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason claimed the wheel. Sookie thought about lightly suggesting she drive, but she knew it wouldn't go over well so she kept her suggestion to herself. Instead she took the seat at his side ready to slide over and be in the middle when Tara joined them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Pam followed irate at her progeny's audacity to leave. She had done everything in her power to keep her alive. She was beyond angry that she would follow in the footsteps of her grandfather and do something potentially dangerous with the magnet of death aka Sookie.

Tara was wondering if her maker was going to give her a clean break. She was on the last step heading to the truck when Pam stalked behind her looking beautifully unhappy.

"I'm going out. Don't wait up," she added the last bit flippantly to simply piss Pam off.

"The hell you are," She enunciated every word with each dangerous step getting her closer to the dark skinned beauty.

"We don't have time for vamps gone wild shit," Jason hung his arm out of the truck trying to hurry Tara along.

Pam pursed her lips ignoring the ignorant human. She didn't expect much out of a Stackhouse especially when it came to fathoming the bond between maker and progeny. Tara knew better. She may not have been a vampire for long, but she was becoming savvy to the fact that Pam would always and forever have a claim to her. She could run to her humans. Tara could fuck men and women vampire or shifter, but they could never have access to Tara the way that she did. Pam was smug with that exclusivity even as she shared that vulnerability. Tara may have been a huge pain in her ass as a human. That was in the past. Now, she was being groomed to be her second in command because that annoying human trait called perseverance had survived her transformation and given her potential. It would make her a formidable vampire. But that wouldn't happen if she kept hanging around the likes of Sookie fucking Stackhouse.

Pam lowered her voice in warning making sure the only person she wanted to hear it heard it. "We can do this the easy way or the even easier way Tara."

The pregnant threat made Tara fume. Pam would deliver just to be a bitch. They were at a stalemate. Pamela wasn't known for her patience. The bartender knew the phrase was too powerful to disobey. She learned the hard way the first couple of days when it seemed that's all that came out of Pam's mouth when she realized Tara was too hard headed to be controlled by mere threats. Tara for her part felt entitled to disobey her maker because she wasn't given the choice to be turned.

Pam didn't feel for Tara because shit happens, and the words 'as your maker' came out slowly and purposefully the jolt from Eric's summons interrupted.

Balling her fist she caught his figure in her peripheral, "let her go Pamela."

Looking passed her maker to her grandfather Tara started walking backwards from the incensed Pam. She would get it later she knew. Speeding in the car she slammed it surprising the siblings still getting use to Tara the vampire and all the supernatural shit that came with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night after his world went to hell Sam sat in his home cleaned and looking after Emma. Lost in thought remembering their escape it still surprised him that he was alive. The chaos scared him. The shooting and cries of pain and fear making his heart race as he held the pup Emma in his arms. Luna would never have forgiven him if he didn't get her daughter out. The restaurant owner kept his mind on the route he found to escape. The facility was huge, but he found a way. At first he thought there was only way in and one way out, but the ventilation systems gave him the way out where he and Emma wouldn't be detected. He found a ladder and climbed it juggling the little pup.

He still couldn't believe he left her there. He consoled himself with the promise that he would go back for her no matter the danger or her condition. He owed it to her and himself. He couldn't leave Emma alone that's why he had waited this long. He didn't think anyone but Martha, Emma's grandmother, could look after her properly. In light of the nature of the place he was going to infiltrate again he felt better that she be in with family.

Emma whimpered at his leg.

"I know Emma. I'm going to get her back," he brought her up to his chest stroking for both their comfort.

He held dialed Martha's number again. All his other tries it had gone straight to voicemail.

"Hello," he heard the red head answer on the other end.

"Martha," Sam drew in an excited sigh of relief. "I've got Emma," he sped on because he didn't want her to jump in, "I need you to come over to my place and take her for me. I got her out. I need to go back for Luna."

Martha heard the urgency already getting into her car to head over to Merlotte's restaurant where they agreed to meet. Eager to have her grandbaby in her arms she sped all the way to the backcountry restaurant speed ordinances be damned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know why the hell I come to work," Lafayette stood at the bar pouring liquor in a coffee mug looking at the empty seats where customers should be sitting.

The restaurant had been designated as an unofficial sanctuary for vampires. The locals didn't like it so they didn't come. They were out of true blood so there was no reason for the vamps to come unless they wanted something off menu. In either case motherfuckers weren't coming.

Holly nodded her head in agreement. She should be with her boys. Arlene had stayed behind the other night to 'play', but tonight she was determined to spend at home with her family. It looks like she should have done the same.

"How you holdin' up cher?" he asked pouring her a third shot to relieve the stress.

"I've dated cheating dicks before. Most times there was an alarm going off in my head that they were cheating dicks. But I thought Andy was different."

Lafayette pursed his lips shaking his bandana wrapped head. "Why don't you use that witch craft shit to find you a perfect man?" He leaned on the counter, "and while you at it do the same for me."

"If it could be done and my luck with men don't you think I would've done it by now?" she took her shot enjoying the burn heating her insides. "I'm done with men," she said out loud.

"I loves the dick far too much to forsakes it."

"I… Whoa. I didn't say I was giving up dick. That's what I have I Paul Bunyan for."

"Who the fuck Is Paul fucking Bunyan and if it's some over sized sex toy you've nicknamed….I wanna know how well it works and where I can get one if it's worth it."

She started laughing.

"Once a nasty bitch always a nasty bitch," Tara stood in the hallway opening that led from the back entrance.

"Shit," Lafayette backed away and Holly inched off her stool. "Tara baby," he wasn't sure why he was whispering but it felt appropriate.

"Where's Sam?" She asked stepping into the dining area looking around. "Slow night?"

Lafayette shrugged coming around to counter. "Are you ok?"

The vampire wasn't in the mood to talk about her feelings. She had managed an entire ride with Jason's hateful remarks about the undead and Sookie's gentle buffering. She wanted to find Sam so this plan would work and she could get back to Pam. This all could be done without reenacting an episode of Dr. Phil, but obviously she was the only that got the memo.

"As ok as I can be seeing as I was betrayed by my own flesh and blood and turned into this," her fangs shot out. He jumped back his hand rising in a half hearted gesture of defense, before he left it fall back to his side. "Where's Sam?" she asked again.

"He's been gone," Holly started to explain when the lights of two vehicles filled the space with extra light.

The vampire glared at her cousin as both Stackhouse's made it to the diner having no luck in finding him when they checked at his place. They had separated to cover more ground which worked out well with Tara's supernatural speed. The owner of the second vehicle was older with red hair and a burgundy leather jacket looking at the small crowd warily before asking the very same question Tara did, "where's Sam?"

"He's a very popular man tonight," Lafayette mumbled. That wasn't always a good thing.

"He's supposed to meet me here. He said he was on his way," Martha stated staking claim to him when he first arrived. All she wanted was her grandbaby. They could have him after that.

"What is that smell?" Tara glared at the red head.

Martha looked at the dark skinned woman warily. She opened her mouth to ask the question she was fairly sure she knew the answer to. Before she could finish however, she smelled Emma's scent and no sooner than she had the puppy came bounded in aiming for her leg. Crouching down she picked up her grandbaby the corners of her eyes watering from the long awaited reunion.

"I missed you so much," she held the pup close.


	3. Chapter 3

Pam was pissed. Understandably pissed from everyone's perspective especially Nora, who never liked insubordination—her own circumstances excluded. When she was turned by Godric, she owned a sense of respect and gratefulness she made sure was shown through their every interaction. She was the good childe from her perspective. Dutiful to the point where she wanted to make something of the life he had given her. Eric hadn't followed her example, which made her look even better in the eyes of her father as she saw it.

"What the hell Eric," Pam glared at her composed sire. She began to pace angrily "if you're going to play the overbearing parent card you shouldn't have released me."

The comment amused him and his smirk showed as much. He wouldn't argue. "She'll keep Sookie safe."

"It _isn't_ enough Tara got her head blown off for her!" Pam raised her voice. Her fist flexed before one settled on her hip and the other pinching the bridge of her nose. She closed her eyes to think of all the reasons she shouldn't be mad.

"I'm with Pam. Child rearing has become so complacent since my day," Nora crossed her arms lost in a memory from long ago. "I could suggest punishments for her disobedience."

Pam rolled her eyes. Nora wasn't on the top of her list of vampires she liked. She was, however, on her long list of vampires she couldn't stand. It was the supercilious accent. It the line of her lips when she wasn't speaking. Almost everything about her rubbed Pam the wrong way and being around her wasn't helping her calm down.

Jessica knew Tara knew what she was getting into she went against Pam's wishes. But, to really lodge the fact home she sent her a text while Pam growled out threats or rather promises.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara felt her phone vibrate

_Pam is pissed_

The message shouldn't put a smile on her face. She was insane to want Pam. It was even worse that she enjoyed pissing the sadist off. No way in hell her maker would let her earlier actions slide, but Tara didn't care.

"Its suicide for you to go back in there," Martha wasn't trying to convince Sam not to go. She just wanted to say it as a fact.

"I'm going back for her."

Jason jumped in. "We're coming with you," he hurried to add, his hand resting on the handle of his gun itching to pull it out.

Sam frowned stepping away from creepy Jason. "Why would you want to do that?"

"That's not a part of the plan," Tara pointed out.

Jason smirked, "mama's girl."

"It's stupid to go in with just us."

"Tara's right. I got in and got out once I can do it again. No need for you guys to go getting killed." When he shared his plan to return to the authority for a rescue mission, he hadn't anticipated volunteers or the request to spy on Bill Compton. "I just don't know about staying long enough to recon for ya. Why can't you talk to him?" Sam looked to Sookie knowing that their relationship had survived and was still in some way thriving.

"This thing ain't Bill. It's something else. That's why we need eyes and ears inside there to know what we're dealing with. We wouldn't ask if we weren't desperate," Sookie finished with a gentle pleading tone.

Tara got another text message.

_Enjoy the outside world. With the way Pam's talking you won't be seeing it for centuries. _

Turning her back to the conversation she typed her message quickly sending it with her veins, though lifeless, jumping in excitement. Being one of Pam's toys was an easier feat than most realized. She liked people to submit to her, with a little chase in the beginning, to make her prey worth it.

Tara knew what it was like to be prey for the last few years with vampires, witches, and other predators coming out of the woodwork. The concept of prey was nothing if not cemented in her brain. Maybe it was the part of her brain that got shot off, but her penchant for running from danger was leaving and she was diving head first into it instead of keeping her head low. She had something with Pam. She wouldn't call it love. It was a mutual respect that could turn into something more and whatever that something more was it wouldn't be conventional. In life she'd never done normal. Why should it change in death?

"Security is probably doubled by now. You won't be able to do anything with Luna if she's not in any condition to change," Jason said more for himself than the rest of the room. They had made quite a mess leaving, but it didn't seem like enough. There was a plan working in his head to rectify that.

Sam thought seriously about having him come along now not just for his sake, but for Luna's as well.

"She'd understand if you didn't go back for her," Martha rubbed behind her granddaughter's ear. Too many people had died for all types of causes of late. Sam intended to do a noble thing, but it still felt rash.

"I'm going," he wouldn't be dissuaded.

"We'll make a diversion. A bomb. Yea blow some fangers sky high like fireworks. It'll make a helluva noise. Then you could do whatever you need to without too much trouble." Jason nodded his head agreeing with his own idea. Oblivious to how worried Sookie was over the idea of him being anywhere near explosives.

"I seen this movie. All the fucking minorities die first," Lafayette looked to his cousin who looked almost pensive as he did. "I want no part in any of this shit." He took his apron off ready to leave.

"We'll be a distraction that's it. Blast some shit up and go I promise," Jason held up his right hand as if he were a cub scout. "Sam's on his own after that, right Sam?"

The owner could see the apprehension etched in Sookie's deep frown. He knew they had been through a lot and it was unfair to ask them to go through more of it, but he cared about Luna. He would be there for no matter what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pam resigned to sitting silently listening to brother and sister discussing plans of action. There was only so much planning they could do with the little knowledge they had about Lilith. She had the same weaknesses as they all did. Getting close enough to stake him/her or using the power of the sun to their advantage seemed near impossible. Their voices became background noise for a more pertinent thought.

Tara. An unlikely progeny. The woman was on a specific list of humans to torture and kill. She was just that pissed off to skip the fucking part. She didn't dwell on the past for the sake of holding a grudge. The change in their dynamic was building a stronger bond than she anticipated. She was confident the feeling would pass. In the beginning she had wanted nothing to do with Tara. But she was amusing. They were alike in so many ways. It was interesting to have a mirror image of her to boss around. Make sure she didn't fuck up too bad when she did fuck up.

"Damage control is going to be a bitch," Nora groaned.

Pam brought back to the present pursed her lips disinterestedly at the brunette.

"Placating the humans isn't as important as figuring out if we can save Bill."

"Didn't 'we' try to save him? And I believe 'we' failed. So 'we' should kill him." Pam wasn't blood thirsty she wanted to leave all this vampire drama in the dust. It was too tiring to keep up with the same recurring characters she wanted killed off.

"He would do the same for us."

Pam hated when Eric lowered his voice to a level timbre too calm and incredibly resolute. That was how she knew he would do everything in his power, to avoid giving Bill the true death. Pam was seriously starting to question her maker's killer instinct.

Jessica received a text message.

_Kinky :]_

Forgetting herself, as she often does texting, Jessica giggled. Like a little school girl giggle.

The sound plucked a throbbing nerve for Pam coincidentally the same one Tara fucked with when she left. Rolling her eyes toward the giggler in question she glared at the cell phone. "Nice to know that the little matter of killing your maker hasn't wrecked your sexting."

The young vampires blushed from the implication. Being called out by the subject, of their very naughty conversation, brightened her blush. Jessica was relieved when Ginger came into the room, "can I have my phone back to make a quick call?" The relief was short lived. Less than a second to be exact since that was how long it took Tara, to text back a message Ginger relayed happily. "Oh, Tara says she'll be the Hershey milk chocolate to her favorite snow bunny any day."


	4. Chapter 4

Shit gets stuck in my head and I need to write. You can thank my addictive personality for these back to back updates. Thanks for the kosher comments.

Grenades. They weren't supposed to be in stock at the local munitions store. Just like the owners weren't supposed to be crazed vigilantes kidnapping and killing vampires. Though, now they would be put to good use. Jason looked excitedly at the bag his feet pumped from adrenaline. His head pulsated. The pain didn't register with fantasies of dead vampires to contend with for the eldest Stackhouse's attention.

"Jason I'm worried about you," Sookie drove with both hands on the wheel. Her brother hadn't put up a fight when she took the keys and volunteered to drive.

Tara decided to ride with Sam. Everything was moving so fast. The dark skinned vampire settled into the upholstery of the moving vehicle looking at the stars. That was one of the best things about being a vampire. The stars weren't as vibrant through her human eyes. She compared it to the brilliance of a rainbow, but more impressive.

"Fucking Bon Temp," Sam breathed.

"Fucking Bon Temp," Tara shook her head. The smirk on her lips was bittersweet. Everything messed up in her life had happened at home. Served her right dying the way she did since she was too dumb to run away screaming from this town. New Orleans didn't count. That was around the corner and still not far enough away since she ended up coming back.

Perhaps, because they were riding into a potentially life ending situation Sam's question was decidedly morbid. "What's it feel like to be dead?"

"I don't know."

Sam gave her an incredulous look that she met with acquiescence.

"You're not alive anymore. You can sense it. It's like losing a part of yourself you know you can't get back. So you cling to everything you use to know. That clinging part…I think when everyone says 'seeing their life flash before their eyes', that's what they mean." Sam's furrowed brow creased in hard contemplation. Tara didn't feel like her description was adequate. His question felt unanswered, but what did he expect? She wasn't dead long. In truth her concept of time and death were skewed by the whole turning into a vampire part. "You want a more concrete answer ask me how it feels to have your head blown off."

"Fucking painful I would assume," he helped.

" . painful," she corrected meaning every word.

Jessica sent her a text.

_Snow Bunny?_

Tara frowned. She thought in the midst of her soul searching/sexual revolution, vampire style, Jessica would have gotten acquainted with a pool of slang.

"I'm glad you're trying to work things out with your family. The people you love are too important to let petty things get in the way."

"That shit wasn't petty. It was fucked up. I know it. They know it."

"I didn't mean," Sam stopped knowing it had sounded awful. "I just mean family's important."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pam's death stares were like silver pokers poking her into submission. As soon as Ginger finished the message Jessica's skin began to burn red. When the blond vampire stood Jessica flinched. Though, to the baby vamps surprise and horror she snatched Ginger's cell phone and began reading the messages between her and Tara.

Nora's interested piqued. Her brother chuckled as he eyed Jessica and then his progeny, who didn't look pleased.

For Eric Pam wasn't difficult to figure out. Their connection helped, but even before that she was an inherently unhappy individual seeking distractions from her unhappiness. It baffled him that she wanted to extend that unhappiness. Though, maybe it was to have more time to find the very thing that made her happy. He didn't think she'd find it. Though, he couldn't be entirely cynical. He hoped for the best for his childe. As a vampire she had toys. She had the small town of Bon Temp to deliver a disturbing menu of drama. And now she had a childe of her own to cultivate into a worthy vampire for their family. Tara would not have been his first choice or his hundredth because humans didn't stir in him anything profound. Pam and Sookie were exceptions breaking through the reinforced veneer of his perpetual indifference.

"You know you really shouldn't be too mad at Tara," Jessica tried to mediate on behalf of her friend. She sat on the edge of the couch, greatly contrasted from Pam's calm crossed legged pose on the only chair in the room. Pam's thumb ran along the face of the touch screen rereading the messages waiting impatiently for an answer. Then a bubble popped up for new message.

_The milky skinned MILF_

A swinging foot stopped. Pam craned her neck to the left as her eyes glowed with interest.

Jessica sucked in her bottom lip nervously.

"Ginger you're up," the startled blonde stood awkwardly at attention. Restraining her eye roll Pam asked, "What the fuck is M-I-L-F?"

Pam knew immediately Eric and Nora would be as out of the loop as she was. They had undead lives to live. And most of what they did had little to do with educating themselves to dumb down the English language. Even if she was serious about asking for Eric's help he was pacing worried over his precious Sookie. At least his sister was doing something a little more useful by keeping her damn thoughts to herself. The humans were out playing and Tara was out there doing god knows what. Probably in danger or in a situation that would be dangerous soon.

Ginger, waiting studiously to get her phone back, stood in the opening of the room. She whispered the letters then sounded them out slowly. Her brows were knit in concentration. To Pam, Ginger's thinking face looked like her 'I'm in a lot of fucking pain' face. It made sense considering how much strain it was on her small brain, with so few cells of intelligence at her disposal.

Jessica to her credit kept a straight face. Pam sounded so serious when she asked the question. It hurt to bottle the laughter she wanted to release. But, it was swallowed and jumped unhappily in her stomach. For the sake of some satisfaction she pretended to go into a fit of coughs. She held up her hand in apology, "sorry."

"Oh wait," the words purred sensually as her eyes fixed evilly on the redhead. "What am I asking 'if I only had a brain' for when I've got sixteen candles to decipher it."

"No I..."

Pam interrupted with a hand. "Before you finish that sentence keep in mind there's no one here to protect you from me."

Jessica eyed the siblings, who made no move to intervene. She would be at the mercy of Pam if she lied. And while friendship dictates she keeps her mouth shut. She felt that Tara, aware of her maker's proclivity for pain, would understand if Jessica caved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The streets were quiet. Too quiet for their small group, who acquainted with the bloody mess, that follows this exact type of quiet. The quiet worried her and left Sookie with the musings of a woman afraid. She wouldn't go inside the authority. But she wondered if Bill would feel her nearby. Maybe it was a mistake for her to come with them. Her relationship with Bill could compromise the stealth they depended on for the element of surprise. Sookie skid to a stop.

Jason lurched forward without his seat belt, but he used the dashboard to save his head from impact. "Damn it Sookie!" he glared at his sister. She was transfixed on something in the road. Turning his head slowly he realized why she stopped.

A mangled body was left in the road. No more significant than road kill to the bastards that left her. The poor woman was bleeding out from multiple wounds made from, the duo assumed, bite marks. They looked around in the wood surrounding them. Sookie put her hand on the door the click of the handle alarmed her brother. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"She's moving," she nodded toward the sliding body. "She needs help."

Jason grabbed her wrist unwilling to let go. His sister tried to pull away. He wouldn't yield. "You ain't going out there," his jaw clenched. Fear and rage mingled leaving little room for Sookie to call the shots especially without someone there to back her up.

"Jason you're scaring me. We can't let her die."

He smelled the trap. Road kill was as good as dead. That didn't mean Jason couldn't have some fun with the vamps waiting for them to make a move. Getting out of the car he started towards the body with gun drawn.

"Help," the stranger croaked weakly tears fell from her lips.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam frowned. They were a mile away from where they needed to be to infiltrate the authority. When Jason turned to answer Sam's gaze lowered to the bruised body bleeding. "Luna!" he dropped to his knees to touch her. To make sure it was his Luna he was seeing. She fell into him using her last bit of strength to cry in his arms. Her nails dug into his skin. Luna held onto him for dear life.

Jason's head was drawn looking at the dark shadows that seemed to jump around. "They're everywhere," he heard Merlotte's girlfriend say.

Sam's head rose from the smell of more blood and death. He heard sounds—laughing. "We need to get the hell outta here," he pulled Luna to him to direct her to the second vehicle. They almost made it passed the truck when a vampire sped in front of him, halting their clumsy escape.

"We weren't done playing," the dark haired male pouted.

Before he could lunge or offer another taunt his head was ripped off. Blood covered Tara and the couple, but there was no time to react. There were other vampires. Newborns, hungry and too stupid to realize their prey wasn't going down without a fight.

"Go," Tara ordered when she disappeared in the dark.

Sam hurried the hurt Luna inside the safety of his vehicle closing and locking the doors after them. He found his gun and held it up staring into the dark wary of every sudden movement he saw. He heard gunshots. Sam didn't know if the vampires in hiding had grown confident or were tired of the game, either way they were making their numbers known. In the dark on a secluded road they were incredibly out numbered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simultaneously Pam and Eric met each other's gaze. Then they were in the wind, aware of the sensations they felt because of the women they were bound to. Eric was faster. To his progenies recognition Pam was on his heels, just as determined to speed to Tara's aid as Eric sped to Sookie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Covered in blood Tara bathed herself in the blood of her own kind each time she took off a head. She didn't feel bad. They were of the same species, but that alone didn't instill an ounce of guilt as she killed them. She heard the shootings from where they parked. It was safe to assume Jason was alive and on a rampage for the stragglers that got passed her.

She felt a sharp pain on her leg. Her attacker stalked forward with blood accessorizing his birthday suit. He was strong and fast. She didn't see him as much of a threat, but his two friends made it difficult to get the upper hand as they joined in as well. Three against one wasn't very fair. Tara assessed their sizes and decided to dispatch the bigger one first.

She held her hands up in mock surrender, as they aimed to close the small distance separating them from Tara. She wanted them to get very comfortable before she pounced. Their fangs were on display in the light of the crescent moon. This would have scared the shit out of her a few weeks ago. Now, she was on equal footing with these supernatural rejects. Her ears perked from the sound of silence. Jason stopped shooting. She sped forward fully intending to meet the hard body of her largest assailant and instead met a rain of blood.

Tara's bemused face amused her maker. A hand on her hip Pam was the epitome of class meets killer. When Tara realized what had been done in a matter of seconds. She acknowledged her rescuer with a smile tugging at her lips. And if she had a heart, she knew it would have dropped with the predatory gaze staring back at her.

There was nowhere to run if she were inclined to flee. Her master plan had been to return Sookie safely—be considered capable in the eyes of her maker's maker. His respect earned her Pam's. The blonde club owner coming to her rescue didn't fit in her scenario. On the other hand, Pam's sexiness made it hard to complain.

In seconds the older vampire closed the space between them. This position was a common precursor to a threat or belittling comment. Neither came and Tara began to hope that this was something entirely different. She leaned forward to meet Pam's lips.

"Tell me," Pam whispered. A blood stained finger trailed Tara's soiled skin. The finger dually parted the red in a path to her bosom while keeping Tara at bay.

"Yea?" Tara lightly lunged, but Pam pulled back. They repeated this twice more. Tara growing frustrated with each failed attempt to claim Pam's lips. To an outsider their speed made them blurs, but the intonation of their encounter could not be denied no matter the speed.

"Does skinning you alive with a silver butter knife get you as wet as it does me?"

Tara stilled the hand she'd been running along the line of Pam's figure. "Uh…"

Pam interrupted, "I haven't committed to just the _one_ idea. I have several to choose from. All to show how much I _love_ it when you blatantly disobey me."

Tara smiled weakly. As inappropriate as it sounded to be turned on, pain purring from Pam's lips inspired her body to respond in all the right places.

Pam leaned in her ear suggestively, "am I still the mom you want to fuck?"

Shit, that's the thought that would have gone through Tara's mind if an explosion hadn't ruined the sexist scariest moment of her undead existence.


	5. Chapter 5

Luna wasn't happy. She wanted to hold her baby. Dressed in ill fitting strips of cloth that doubled as someone's idea of wardrobe and Sam's shirt Luna wanted to shower the whole experience away. She called Martha assuring the older woman she was ok. The teacher heard her daughter's voice and almost cried from hearing it. Rubbing her hand roughly she sighed from her impatience.

"I told you everything I remember," she said for the hundredth time. Sam rubbed her back soothingly. The only thing that could truly calm her down was having her baby in her arms. Feeling, smelling, and touching her baby girl to know she was ok—Luna knew Sam wouldn't have lied about her being safe. It was just a mother's way to confirm these things for her herself.

Eric tilted his head. Her heart beat was erratic. He and Pam sped to their rescue unintentionally when they felt Sookie and Tara, one hurting and the other afraid. According to Sam this one had been underground a day longer than the rest of them. It was his intention to milk as much information out of her as possible. The Viking's curiosity wasn't sated.

"Again," Eric ordered and he would say it again if he was unsatisfied.

Luna glared. "They turned half of the prisoners. The other half—we were told to run. Like it was some fucking game."

"Who are they?"

"They had sharp teeth. I didn't ask them their names," she ran her hand through her hair. "We were taken outside. The others were killed, but they took their time I could hear it. I ran as fast as I could. For as long as I could run. Then they found me." She looked pointedly at Eric then Pam, who stood by with her arms crossed, making her own assessment of how truthful Luna was. The marks, now healed, were a testament to her torture. She didn't know what it was about baby vamps playing with their food. The vampires were barely days old. If their existence owned an aroma, she would have likened their newness to a baby's soiled diaper—both with an unwanted stench.

The blonde turned away. Eric asked and the shifter answered in monotone with the same story. They would have to go to ground soon. While she would have loved to spend more time torturing Tara with hints that promised uncompromising pain, they needed rest. Their group had dwindled with the added bonus that Sookie Stackhouse was gone. Well, not gone as in dead, which Pam personally didn't have a problem with. She was in the hospital watching over her brain damaged brother. A grenade had been his undoing as far as she knew. Eric true to his nature of late came in to save Sookie from her brother and the vampires.

Lining her brow with a nail she left Ginger's disturbingly upbeat bedroom. The walls were light pink with bright accents giving the vampire a headache. At the bottom of the steps Tara stood with her arms crossed waiting. Her descent was intentionally slow. Brown eyes watched the sway of her hips. Her countenance reminded Tara how she envisioned early nineteenth century snobs when she read Pride and Prejudice for the first time.

"How'd it go?"

Pam stopped parallel to Tara holding onto the banister with her right hand while the other lay leisurely at her side. An eye roll directed upward to the room she recently left. "Like a broken record repeating the same unhelpful lines." Full lips were pursed in a frown, "standing here waiting for me like a wounded puppy will not appeal to my merciful side."

"There's all sides to you. That ain't the one I'm interested in."

A pale hand grabbed Tara's hair. Her roots screamed from Pam's vicious tug. "Pain is my religion. It's brought me great comfort to know I have been the first and last dread of someone's life. I find security in the snap of a bone, the pinch of artery, the cotton candy taste of fear when I'm sucking someone into oblivion." Her fist clenched with every other enunciation. Her eyes roamed the slope of Tara's cheekbones until she paused directly above her lips with one question. "What do you have to say to that?"

Tara's head was jerked at an angle not entirely uncomfortable. She kept her eyes forward on Ginger's crown molding. A hundred years outmatched by her maker Tara replied with the same bravado, on several occasions, endangered her life, "Amen."

Pam narrowed eyes lined with eye shadow. Order needed to be reestablished in their relationship. Tara knew her place. Though, the bartender found it was hard to accept or comply with, without Pam taking drastic measures. With little desire to break the spirit she found amusing she released her hold on Tara. She pushed further into her both her hands leaning on the wall behind her progeny.

The door opened. Eric with a quirked brow eyed the pair. She had her work cut out for her. Pam had been an eager vampire. She wasn't irritatingly overzealous. There were few children that were adaptive as she was. Before death Pam was a survivor. After it an impressive vampire a phoenix risen from the ashes of humanity. He felt Sam's friend accidentally brush into him as they walked passed.

Sam held onto a distraught Luna holding on tight as they descended. If he insisted supporting her frame it wouldn't work with the small gap Tara and Pam left to walk through.

"You mind?" Sam asked slowly. His eyes darted from Pam to Tara—then Tara to Pam reading desire and a whole bunch of other things he didn't want to know.

Pam turned her head slightly before sliding her body upright. The move needlessly brushed her breasts against Tara's. Her heels clicked on the linoleum floor of the kitchen making her way to Ginger's basement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her nails were dirty. They were dark and red from dirt and blood. Sookie forgot when her hands had been truly clean. A time before Bill and Eric, maybe not even then since a vampire slaughtered her parents. Didn't she have their blood on her hands as well?

The sun was shining through the hospital windows. She liked the feel of the sun if only to have the comfort of the light. When so much bad shit has happened in the dark daytime felt like a small sigh of relief. The few hours of light were precious. Truthfully, she couldn't forsake the dark. That's where she met Bill and Eric and experienced a tug of war of love few have felt in their lifetime. She was grateful for that. There were other vampires, that wouldn't have been so kind, hell she had met them.

"Were you attacked too?"

Her head shot up. The voice was unfamiliar and intruding. She recognized him from Merlotte's. His eyes were wide like he was always surprised. He ordered the Wednesday special even when it wasn't Wednesday. She thought he was odd, but he kept to himself always polite when he ordered, even though he was stingy with tips. His hair was matted to his forehead from where his hat tamed his hair down to a wet bang. Outside of his regular order she didn't know his name.

"Uh..no..my uh…my brother is here," the line of her mouth curved upward. He wouldn't have called that an attempt a smile.

"My wife's not here," tears brimmed from the words. His mouth pinched and wide thumb rubbed at the corners of his eyes closest to the bridge of his nose.

"Are…are you ok?"

He shook his head, "last night it was my turn to make dinner. Found out the hard way lasagna's not my wife's favorite anymore," he held up his hand. The white bandage had blood seeping through it. The left side of his body was covered in blood. It couldn't have been his or he would be surgery by now.

"Oh —I'm sorry…is she..?" Sookie let the question hang knowing it was self explanatory.

"Gone," he added with finality. He breathed hitched, "did you know?"

The blonde's mouth hung open at a loss to what it was she was supposed to know, "I'm not following you."

"Did you know?" his eyes grew dark with blame. "This was their plan. Give a false sense of security then go ape shit on all of us?"

Sookie looked around the hospital. It was still early yet, but there were a good number of people waiting to be treated or to be updated on their loved ones status. Thoughts, harsh words, death threats surrounded her. She didn't know where the voices came from. The sounds plunged into her psyche leaving no corner in her head to hide.

The grieving man beside her pulled out his wallet. "Take a look at this," a picture of him and his wife. "That was a beautiful woman. A god fearing woman. Do you fear god?" he shook his head sniffling, "no, I don't think you do carrying on with fangers the way you do."

Sookie stood up. His hand shot out to grab her wrist. She felt his bony hands grinding against her bone. It hurt to see someone hurting the same way she did. The half fairy felt for him. However, feeling for him didn't mean Sookie would sit to be persecuted for something she had no control over. "I'm sorry you're wife died," she softened her tone to convey her deepest sympathy. "I know what's it's like to lose someone."

"The way I hear it, you feed your friends to fangers," his wrist tightened harder. "That don't sound like someone who knows anything."

Ripping her hand away forcefully rubbing the skin he bruised. Stepping away from the small crowd looking on she met their unsatisfied glares with one of her own. Turning on her heels she stopped at the nurse's desk.

The nurse nosey and at full attention unwilling to step to help Sookie questioned her so no one else could hear. "You alright?"

Sookie sincerely doubted she cared. She'd known people all her life that pretended to care. And yet she was being judged for saving the life of someone who would die for her. "I got to go to work," she stated. "If there's any news about my brother that's where I'll be. Don't hesitate to call if something comes up."

She felt the angry eyes watch her as she left. This was her life. So why hadn't she gotten use to it yet?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't in Sam's nature to leave a hurt soul when they might need emotional comfort. He was a nice guy and while that didn't make him as attractive as bad boys, it was him. He didn't know how to be anything else. He didn't want to be, but he knew too much of a good thing could be a little much at times.

For the sake of Luna's sanity and his, in part, Luna kicked him out of the house. With assurances she would be fine he admired how gentle she pushed him out the door. Martha and Emma were on their way so he could go to work while she waited. He didn't like leaving her alone, but the daylight helped ease his apprehension. He wouldn't be far and he made sure that she was comfortable before he left.

Sam didn't stay to mingle with the guests today. He called his house three times because of imagined rings he swore were real. And each time Luna with exasperation told him she was fine. It was cute when she thought about it. The problem was she didn't want to think. All she wanted was to know her baby was safe.

To get his mind off of bothering her anymore he stood in the kitchen picking at the leaves of some plant. This was Lafayette's area. He knew not to do anymore in there than breathe.

"Hey," Lafayette turned to his boss from the fryer. "Where you been? You look like shit. Know what? I take it back. I'm tryin' ta stay out of da freaky shit as much as possible."

Sam pushed his right hand in his jean pocket, "You talk to Tara lately?"

"That bitch is da one that died. _But_ I'm dead to her," he scoffed flipping over eggs. His brows rose into his forehead waiting for Sam to come to a point. "Have _you_ talked to Tara?" the cook asked.

Sam shrugged pulling a leaf from the stem. He didn't know how to broach the subject delicately. And he didn't want to be so crass to throw Tara under the bus with all that she'd been through. Maybe, because Tara felt betrayed by her friends she turned to Pam for comfort. Maybe, he was reading too much into what he saw and Tara was having fun. But, for fear that Tara might find herself going down another path she had no control over, he wanted to tell Lafayette. It was just a matter of getting the words out, without being butchered as the messenger.

"Sam?"

Lafayette's eggs were forgotten.

"I just think before you start turning your back on all the freaky shit. You should have a one on one with Tara."

"Aight Sam. I'm da first motherfucka to say _hey_ to foreplay, but if you gots something to say about my cuz, go on and spits it out." A metal spatula held in his hand as he leaned his arm against the counter waiting for an answer.

"Hey, Sam," Sookie appeared in the rectangular opening to view the dining room. "I know I'm not scheduled to work today. I figured I'd come cause if I'm not around a group of people I don't hate when my brother gets out of the hospital he's going to be signing the visitors log just to visit me in prison."

"Bubbles is breaking bad," Lafayette temporarily distracted by Sookie snapped his fingers in congratulations. "Why is Jason in the hospital?"

He pinched the air when Sookie opened her mouth to answer. Whether it would be the truth or a lie Sam didn't know because Lafayette cut her off, "I take it back. I don't wanna know."

"Sure Sook," Sam answered changing the subject.

When Lafayette turned back to the owner he saw an empty hallway. Sighing, he turned back to his food shaking his hips to a rhythm in his head. He was determined to tune out Sam's foreboding and his god awful redneck music.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginger was in charge of the baby vamps. Or that's what Pam told her when the three elder vamps left without a word as soon as the sun went down. She couldn't physically stop either woman from leaving. Pam's number on speed dial kept both women in check. For now, Ginger was enjoying the rare audience with nothing on T.V. and the adults out to chat with dogs, or maybe wolves. Ginger was showing off the 'clothes' she bought at an adult shop on the way to Shreveport. Jessica blushed at the selection, but pushed one up on Tara whose face immediately folded in a frown pushing her away at the wrist.

She stared at the yellow banana peel outfit with distaste. It was a bright yellow strapless dress with the peels covering her breasts and a zipper running down the line of her navel.

"No."

"Not even for Pam?"

Tara paused, not for long, but long enough for Jessica to smile in mild triumph. "No."

"Oooh, she'll like it. Pam's kinky like that," Ginger helped. Tara and Jessica both turned curious gazes on the Fangtasia employee. Tara wouldn't have pegged Ginger as Pam's type, but it wasn't out the realm of possibility. "From personal experience, with a man," she stressed noticing the disbelieving gazes, "they love it."

"Pam's not a man."

"No I know that," Ginger slapped Tara's shoulder. "Her dicks not down there," she pointed downward, "it's up here," her finger pressed against her temple.

"You lost me."

"She's been with Eric for a century ladies," that should have said it all, but the girls needed more convincing. "You're not around a man like that without picking up some fetishes. Scrap a couple things like dignity and clothes. Get down and dirty on Pam's lap."

Jessica jumped from excitement, "Oh! Do you have a song?"

"What?"

"A _sexy_ song," Jessica clarified with an eager smile.

"No bitches."

"What you can dry hump a pole? But you're afraid of the real thing?" the redhead taunted. She stepped back when Tara inched forward threateningly.

Ginger stepped in hurrying to Tara's defense, "wait that's real," she said with all seriousness. "That fear is real. But it can be overcame," she stroked Tara's arm illustrating her support. They looked at her oddly. She pulled a chair out from her kitchen table pushing Tara onto it. "Watch and learn."


	6. Chapter 6

Ginger was in her right mind and attempting to be helpful. It was her own fault mentioning her date with Pam. She should have known these two would attack it like rabid dogs on a bone. Crossed arms were her only sign of rebellion.

"You're Pam," Tara's face folded.

"She's you," Ginger pointed to her friend Darcy.

Tan with short platinum blonde hair cut just below her ears, Darcy reminded Tara of a stripper. No one had legs that tight and gorgeous for no reason. Ginger was originally going to play Tara. Once she clued her friend in on Tara's lap dance jitters she was intrigued. Darcy volunteered wholeheartedly after Tara showed her fangs to Jessica when the redhead called her an unpleasant name.

"Get in character," Jessica pushed. She was having fun.

"I'm in a fucking chair that's as much in character as I'm gonna get." They should be grateful she was bored enough to entertain them.

"Music," the order cued Jessica to play Rhianna's S & M.

Bored eyes took in the gyrating body. Tara was in character so the bored eyes stayed. Ginger described her boss on several occasions. The ex stripper was so intrigued she went to Fangtasia just to see this eccentricity of sex and evil that was Ginger's sometimes nightmare. She used all her gumption for looking, only to end up spending the evening with a less intimidating fanger. She originally came by to pick up the number to a V dealer. She lost her phone and all her contacts, reduced to bum numbers off of people she knew. Hell, if she knew Ginger's she wouldn't have come, she was in the neighborhood. Thanks to the informative Ginger she could score tonight and set up a mutual relationship. She worked her ass in the hopes of making Tara a grateful vampire.

It wasn't that Tara found Darcy particularly attractive. Pam was to blame. Pouncing then pulling away then pouncing again delivering nothing but empty promises. She expected the vampire to be more proactive. Yes, they were in a crisis. But, they both had needs and obviously Tara was the only one concerned about meeting them. Her body reacted to the grinding. Every sense heightened since her transformation. Control of her body had depreciated profoundly and she was a slave to every graze of Darcy's exposed flesh. The pulse of her neck was jumping excitedly. Tara wasn't the only one affected.

"You don't think this might be a bit much for a first date?" Jessica pointed out when it looked like Tara enjoyed it. She could appreciate enthusiasm, but Ginger's friend was going above and beyond.

"Where'd you meet her again?" Jessica asked Ginger who bounced to the music. She yelled over the sound to point out a move Pam might like, involving a spin twist combination that left her derriere in the Tara's face.

"Fangtasia. Boys loved her. Girls loved her. You should be taking notes too for that Stackhouse guy."

The words were innocent enough, but it didn't make them hurt any less. His rejection was fairly new and it left her emotions raw with his name or a thought of him. She knew was being melodramatic, a trait Pam would have gladly told her she inherited it from Bill, the bleeding heart. Or rather, he would be the bleeding heart if he wasn't dead. Pam's wrath was the only reason Jessica was here and not visiting him at the hospital. She didn't think her presence would help his recovery. He hated her or rather what she was. How could she compete with prejudice? And in all honesty it would hurt especially if it was all in vain. She caught the tears before they fell. She didn't want to be that girl that didn't solve her problems and cried because of them.

She placed all her focus back on the lap dance lesson. She'd seen some lap dances. Damn she was flexible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The worst part of the blood pacts were the emotional ties that came along for the ride. They complicated situations and made them easier at the same time. Pam, at any moment, was vulnerable to a distraction caused by someone's pain or pleasure. Up until now the connection served as Tara's saving grace. Though, these new emotions were vibrations unmistakably translated as pleasure.

Pam hissed,"what the—"

Eric directed his gaze to the blonde woman. Her normally stoic mask was fading from some an unseen distraction.

Alcide eyed her oddly.

"You ok?"

"Peachy," she answered curtly from her maker's concern. Her presence wasn't mandatory. She accompanied Eric out of habit. She liked to be where Eric was to watch his back, never mind his sister being a capable fighter. Pam's talents leaned more towards strategy and manipulation and they could be needed at any time. She didn't trust his sister's reasoning skills. The one and only testament to that was The Authority.

Eric called the meeting. After the shifter's enlightening story and the recent push for increasing the population, it was agreed action needed to be taken before this got anymore out of control. The meeting had been to warn his pack about new vampires sanctioned by The Authority. Eric didn't want to throw Bill to the wolves yet. Eric informed the pack master to warn his wolves and anyone else that needed to know. Vampires were not being painted favorably. A relationship with the wolves would provide an alliance that could work for vampires as a whole. Bill might want a war. It was best to prepare for one.

"You have any long term solutions?" Alcide questioned. There was only so much anyone could do to keep an uprising of vampires quiet.

"We're still working on that," Eric answered diplomatically. "We wouldn't want you or your kind to think that all vampires are….savages. We trust that people in the right circles will also be warned. There need not be anymore needless victims."

Tara was making it very hard for her maker to focus.

Pam could come and go as she pleased newly released. As a sign of respect considering their formal surroundings she wanted to meet Eric's gaze before she sped off to investigate the source of Tara's arousal. Jealous was too strong of a word to use—enraged fit best. Eric looked over to her and nodded. That was all the blessing she needed. Then she became a blur.

Alcide looked over his shoulder where she'd been standing. "Family business," he gave the wolf the courtesy of an explanation.

They left it at that and began to talk about the surrounding areas. How they would be warned. Certain facts were the only things that needed to surface. Like Nora said, damage control was going to be a bitch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara bursting in the bathroom with Lafayette primping was a past time he'd love to have back. Of course, the thought of her ripping his throat out, deeply affected how genuine he was about her bursting in anywhere he was. Was something wrong with him that he thought to save her by damning her soul? He was selfish and so was Sookie. They didn't want her gone. They were tainted him and Sookie both. In his all knowing wisdom, which was the literal length of the start of Bon Temp city limits to the end, these decisions were made easy by tainted hearts. He'd recently lost Jesus. Sookie lost her grandmother and endured countless near death experiences so she was gone. Put them in a room with a dying Tara and it was a recipe for the shit they were in now.

Lafayette stared at his phone. His fifty text messages to Tara's one and she still had the upper hand. Outside taking a smoke break he pondered Sam's opinions from this morning. The medium was unaware they were a warning of sorts, but it got him thinking on the value of family.

Instead of a text message he called her phone. Hopeful to hear the phone ring more than three times he sighed disheartened by the automatic message for voicemail. He started speaking after the beep.

"Hey hookah. You throwin' a shit fit doing damage a snow storm never done. I fucked up. But I is still your cuz." He paused holding the phone to his ear, "You was stubborn til da day you died and ya ass ain't changed after death. So the only problem I see is that you have more time on this earth to be the only pain in the ass I ever want to be the pain in my ass. You might as well call me back cuz. I _will_ haunt you long after I'm gone til you do. And shit could get ugly if you even try to wait that long bitch."

He closed his phone. His bravado deflated he threw and stepped on his cigarette. Looking down at his handiwork he could concur with the deformity of someone's soul under a wicked heel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darcy straddled the vampire's legs. She pushed her back into the dark skinned woman's breasts. Bringing her arm up to cup Tara's head forward to her tilted exposed neck. Her fingers spread then closed with soft dark African hair clenched in her pale fist. The dancer slid her buttocks suggesting intentions that weren't entirely innocuous.

"Go ahead," she half whispered half moaned.

Hooded eyes stared at the dancer's pulse point. Her fangs came out. Her tongue pushed forward. Seconds away from taking what was freely offered Ginger's scream cut the erotic haze like a knife with her fucking scream.

Tara jerked her head up ice blue eyes stared down at her. Pam closed her hand around Tara's neck pushing it back leaving the chair on the two hind legs, with her progeny in the balance.

"Out."

Screaming Ginger silenced by a look scurried out. She back tracked when she remembered her friend. Choosing a foot she tugged struggling with the woman struck unconscious with a flick of Pam's finger. Her head connected to the wall leaving her, to Ginger's chagrin, in a heap.

"Um…she might be dead," Ginger didn't want to interrupt, but she didn't want to dismiss the possibility.

Her heartbeat was strong. Pam heard it. The girl was just taking a nap. "Out."

The duo warred with eyes that personified a difference of wills. This push and pull they had committed to would either lead to great sex or end up killing them. The former was preferred if their lip lock in The Authority was evidence to how sweet it would be.

In the background Ginger's sliding and struggling filled the lull all the way out the front door, until she closed it behind her. Jessica was gone like a blur. Pam didn't care where any of them ended up. Her only concern for the moment was her progeny.

She released Tara. The chair returned to the four legs it was meant to stand on. Her mistress paced never taking her eyes of Tara. She massaged her throat out of habit even though pain didn't resonate as it use to. She wondered how aware Pam was of Tara's growing tolerance of pain. Her punishments were mere throat holds and hair pulls, for Pam that was tame. Why would she hold back?

"You made me look like a fool. You're arousal interrupted me at an inopportune time."

"No shit?" Tara dropped her head to look between her legs. "You can feel that?"

Pam rolled her eyes. "You are no longer a singular entity Tara. You are a part of me. I am a part of you. Family is the strangest strongest word I know. But that is what we are."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Pam wasn't just mad at the young vampire. She deliberately made her feelings specifically available for Tara in case she ended up in any trouble. The club owner worried for her. It came with the territory signing on as a maker made more difficult by Tara's thorny personality. She didn't appreciate a bombardment of erotic waves. Tara didn't realize that was what it felt like and she knew it.

"It's my fault more than it is yours."

Tara knew it was best to keep quiet. Pam sped here knowing that Tara responded so positively toward another woman. At first Tara thought she was going to get her head ripped off. Frankly she was surprised Darcy was still alive. Her maker had nothing to worry about. Darcy was just a body. If anything had happened she would have been a place holder. A human compared to Pam was no comparison at all.

"We're not doing this."

"What?"

"This _thing_ between us."

"Feelings," Tara helped.

"I may or may not like you. And it may or may not go deeper than that." Pam sounded like she had to practically drag the semi admission of feelings out kicking and screaming.

"Ok…." Tara was lost.

Pam stopped pacing. Placing her hands on her hips she felt grounded. "That being said the confusion from the feelings I may or may not have, stopped me from teaching you how to be a vampire. You've had a shitty life with an even shittier family structure. If in the future you get your shit together, we might revisit these feelings I may or may not have for you. Right now, the basics are _you_ progeny _me_ maker."

Tara narrowed her eyes. Slowly standing, she titled her head with Pam's words running around in it like marathon runner's high on V.

"Was all that to say you just want to be friends?"

"If it's the best platonic association you can come up with, fine."

Tara invaded her maker's space with less than platonic intentions. "Soo.. no friends with benefits, just plain friends?"

In light of recent events this would be a hard concept for her childe to accept. The signals contradicted her actions from a few nights ago. Fortunately, they hadn't messed up and slept together the first hurried chance they got. Tara was damaged. Not even a full five minutes with her mom and Tara broke down like the little girl, who still hurt from her mother's poor parenting. Pam would do right by Tara even if it meant establishing defenses kryptonite couldn't fuck with.

"When you think of my vagina—remember how easy it was to infiltrate The _fucking_ Authority and times it by ten."

Tara looked for the challenge in her maker's eyes. She looked for any variance of her intentions with her speech and found none. She was serious. This whole time Tara felt like they were building up to something monumental. Their chemistry couldn't be denied. Leave it to Pam to give it a fighting chance.

Lol, don't tar and feather me just yet. The ride has been fun so far hasn't it? Trust me.


	7. Chapter 7

Fangtasia was the only home she knew as a vampire. She missed it. Pam missed it more. The wind blew loose pieces her hair. Tara eyed the petite brunette lurking around the building. The neon lights that warmed the doorway with a red glow, were gray clearing any doubt anyone might have that it was open with the shifting atmosphere towards vampires. She didn't look like a threat. Jessica recognized her. Tara wasn't sure, but it wasn't safe for her to creep in the shadows of a known vampire establishment, she might be mistaken for food.

"Come out come out wherever you are?"

Jessica laughed. The sound in the quiet night alerted the stranger and she turned. Tara glared at her companion, who only shrugged an apology for giving their position away. It was too dark to make them out, but the stranger squinted trying. Tara jumped down from her perch on the opposite building to investigate.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I was kinda hoping to run into one of you." She knew Jessica owned the high ground. If there was any sign of trouble she would have alerted Tara by now. But, old habits died hard and the vampire looked around the empty parking lot for shadows she may have missed. The sweet smelling stranger rubbed her neck. A porn star could've been more subtle. The groupie bit her lip staring at Tara as if she were meat on a stick.

"Go home."

"Aren't you hungry?" the dirty blonde asked pathetically.

Her neck arched suggestively. Tara found herself mesmerized too quickly. She was hungry. They had been holed up in a building Alcide assured them would be empty for at least six months. True blood was at an all time low and there were very few humans willing to feed them. There were reports some vampires, most likely overzealous baby vamps, didn't like to stop.

"Go home," Tara reiterated with less resolve.

"Only if you come with me," her nails ran over her exposed skin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She said that?"

Tara nodded her head.

"That's sweet," Jessica cooed annoyingly.

Tara glared at her girly companion. Wiping her mouth as the vampire groupie slid from one side of the red couch to the other end, where Jessica waited. Tara wasn't as hungry as she was starting out the night. She could still eat. To be considerate Pam's progeny left enough for the redhead to drink without killing the human. It was one of the first lessons the new Pam taught them. It only needed to be learned in light of their less than appealing circumstances. Tara smirked to herself, the new Pam. The vampire had been true to her word and began lessons about control: Mastering emotions, survival, being the best predator without losing sight of survival as a species. Education had never been so interesting and she wasn't the only pupil, Pam even included Jessica. She turned to her first vampire buddy.

"Puff puff pass," Tara stated out of the blue. The whole scene was like de ja vu. Her and Lafayette sharing a blunt just like she and Jessica were sharing a human.

The redhead was too busy feeding to notice, but Tara didn't mind. She felt her phone vibrate. Looking at the messages today there were forty eight texts and three voicemails. She didn't delete them until she read and listened to them all. Lafayette's amused her. If she expected him to act different because she no longer had a pulse she was wrong. She hadn't seen him this determined to make up with her, since he stole her boyfriend in eighth grade. She missed her loud mouthed bitch ass cousin.

If she had had any carefree days they went by too fast for her to notice. Her life was just one disappointment clawing at her, until it left holes where all other disappointments could waltz in. With Lafayette he helped her forget. He wouldn't dare let her fall into the abyss that overtook both their mothers. That's why it hurt when she woke up a vampire. A monster as if she needed another reason to feel out of place. And whether she wanted to admit it or not she liked the new Pam, when she got passed the rejection part.

Being a vampire was a clean slate so to speak. She didn't have to be the Tara Thornton born, raised and fucked over more times that she can count in Bon Temp. She could reinvent herself as many times as she liked, she was immortal. Maybe one of the people she pretended to be would be the Tara she could live with.

"I think—"

"I didn't ask you what you think." This was just like getting high. Emotions come floating to the surface and people like Jessica start to talk like she and Aristotle could hold a conversation.

"I think that it's pretty sweet that she wants to get to know you. Me and Jason did the exact opposite. Look how we ended up."

Tara sneered. Eying the human whose fingers trailed up and down her arm as Jessica began licking her neck cleaning the wound. "It's better than using each other. With that type of relationship one of you is bound to throw the other away." Jessica cleared their evidence of bite marks.

Tara didn't want to consider that Pam might actually have her best interests in mind. It meant the woman had to care for her. It was a nice thought, Tara had to agree, but she preferred that it remained just that, a thought. She was hesitant to feel any type of emotion with the knowledge her emotions wouldn't be just hers to feel. It felt as intrusive as Sookie reading her mind. She definitely didn't enjoy Pam having that kind of power.

"Come on let's get out here." Tara stood and stretched out of reach of the needy human. There's still more of Bon Temp to check over before we head back." She kicked Jessica's leg lightly to get her attention.

"Maybe, we could stop by the hospital." Jason didn't love her. Pam in her own way wasn't being unkind when she told Jessica there were plenty others she would claim to love. Jessica just had to disagree.

"Do you want to do that to yourself?" Once upon a time Tara could say that she filled those shoes rigid from unreciprocated feelings. Pining over Jason Stackhouse like he was the last pancake on a plate after everybody else had a taste. Jessica could be waiting a long while before he changed his mind, if he ever changed his mind.

"The way I see it we got us a unrequited love club. It's not fair if you're the only that gets to drool over the someone you love," she shrugged on her boots.

"Hey, I ain't say nothing about love."

"Fine, you ain't say nothing about love," the romantic copied unconvinced.

Tara chewed over the information she knew Jessica would feel hurt to hear from her. "He's not in the hospital. Sookie texted yesterday he checked himself out."

"Oh," she couldn't have hidden her hurt if she tried.

"You should forget about him," Tara knew she was barely listening. Jessica was in love with him, and there was nothing she could do short of ending her life to be rid of it any times soon. The only thing Tara could do is be there for her. Hopefully they would come across a few baby vamps to get her thoughts off of Jason.

"Call me," the groupie called out on her couch as she lay back replete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fingers drummed on her hips. A looked mixed in contemplation and consternation as Pam looked at her hugely minimized wardrobe. An assortment of clothes hung on a long rack with wheels. No longer playing the part of hostess she wore just a basic compilation of shirts and jeans. It pained her to say it, but her wardrobe was as exciting their new hideout. She couldn't touch the top half of the warehouse. It would ruin the perception that it was abandoned. Despite the wrecked interior the space had potential. She made due with the lower area where they stored their coffins and procured couches to lounge.

Eric worked out an agreement with Alcide. The pack master chose two of his wolves to protect the vampires by day. By night they could fend for themselves obviously. Still, Pam didn't like the idea of werewolves protecting her. Despite her disapproval she understood it as a necessity of survival.

Bill had humans and vampires on his payroll. And it seemed that there was more of Bill in this new Bill and Lilith hybrid. Last nights politically savvy move rebuilt the trust between humans and vampires if only to quiet the rumors of an uprising. Select members of the government, were allowed to witness the true death of vampires found guilty of heinous acts towards humanity. Pam could only assume that Bill made scapegoats out of vampires he'd only just created. Advanced technology did the rest, including fake backgrounds and records of The Authority's investigation on all seven of the accused.

It was bullshit. Bullshit people wanted to hear because it was better than losing sleep over the truth. Eric and Nora and Alcide were quietly calling in favors from allies. She volunteered to keep a watch of the epicenter with her progeny and her adopted progeny. That meant giving them added responsibility away from the nest. Pam ordered them to control the vampire population. New vampires were pretty easy to spot. They hunted recklessly and could be easily dispatched unaware there were more dangerous things than them in the dark.

Tara and Jessica were old enough to hold their own against newborns. If there was any trouble they couldn't handle she would feel it through her childe. She was a particularly proud maker with Tara's prowess. Jessica had been an unlikely opponent when the club owner and her patrons watched their first catfight. One for her progeny and zip for Bill's, her mouth curved in amusement. She wasn't surprised that Jessica was ill equipped for a fight as Bill's spawn. He fought like a politician. The coup against Queen Sophie for instance, some would call it smart with her superior strength. She didn't have a particular love for the Queen because she framed her maker bringing the Magister to their door. Still, Pam didn't expect anyone to have her back armed automatics with wooden bullets in a fight. She fought like an opportunist, others phrased as fighting dirty, but the ending outweighs the meaning as long as she's the victor. Tara was raw and primal while she may not have wanted to be a vampire she had remarkable potential. She used her owned her rage in every blow transcending into her day to day interactions making her off putting to some, desirable to others.

A brow arched at a lovely scent. She wasn't hungry, but she could eat that is until she growled inwardly realizing, who the delicious smell belonged to. Pam didn't look up from the mini skirt she hung, a gift Tara had presented from one of her outings on patrol for rogue vampires. Tara had a habit of stopping by Fangtasia to secure some of Pam's favorite pieces. "He's not here." Sookie's scent was too distinct to be mistaken. Her footsteps descending the stair with a cautious gait caused Pam's grin.

"I know. He checked in on me with his creepy sister when he was leaving town." The vampire dragged her eyes away from her modest wardrobe. She wasn't aware Tara and she mended their bridges enough for the blonde to feel confidant to visit.

"You're staring," Pam observed lazily.

"You're beautiful."

"Please tell me my maker fell for a better line."

Sookie blushed. "I meant I can see what Tara sees."

"I'm sure mind reading makes you very insightful," she answered sharply.

Sookie frowned slightly. She didn't expect Pam to warm up to her for Tara's sake. "You don't have to be rude when I'm trying to have a conversation."

"Why? You just said the only thing I have going for me is my looks."

"You've got control over her through the blood right? That's why she kissed you."

"Look at these lips snow flake and tell me you haven't thought about it."

Sookie dropped her gaze long enough for Pam to enjoy her discomfort. "I just wanted to see if Tara was in the right hands." She rushed on uninterested in the innuendo Pam's arch brow implied. "'Cause she's encountered some monsters," she used the word to generalize the collection of humans and supernatural beings. "If you want her—really want her and not just as a plaything then you've got some strong walls to break down. She moved away and changed her name just to be someone else. That's not a sign of someone who loves who she is, so you might have to do it for her until she learns."

"Are you done?"

Sookie answered with a mute nod. Everything she knew of Pam was snarky and unnerving, but she hadn't harmed her, for that she had Eric to thank.

"The kiss you saw. Forget it. Nothing happened after it. And nothing will happen after it."

"Does Tara feel the same?"

"No. But as her maker she has little choice in the matter."

"Wow."

Bored eyebrows hiked in question.

"This just looks like something you would exploit," sounding more surprised and relieved, neither of which endeared her to Pam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fucking fangers," the shadow whispered to no one in particular. He moved careless to the shadow that watched his movements.

His motions were jerky and unnecessary, but it was better than hitting the wall again. His fist was red and throbbing. What right did vampires have existing like they did? They were abominations. Spawns hell choked up and left on earth. They were stronger and faster. Though, they weren't invincible. He breathed in a breath that wasn't remotely calming.

He lit the match. The smell of gasoline was stuck on his hands but he didn't mind. Vampires weren't welcome. They didn't deserve to lay with humans. They didn't deserve to feel at home in his town with businesses or families. He barely slept anymore. It bothered him that they had a safe place to stay. Fangtasia was such a place. Not only was that it a reminder built in stone of his past. The business thrived when he was weak, irresolute in words and actions as they often contradicted the other.

Jason was still broken, but he had a purpose that surpassed the strength of his past addictions. A crooked smile and the red glow of the flames made him look insane. He turned to leave then suddenly face to face with a squatter.

"Who the hell," he raised his gun.

The vampire was quicker grabbing it and throwing it into the flames engulfing Pam's throne. The vampire looked thin and feral with cheek bones covered with velvet flesh that looked inhuman. He tried fighting back. His blows came down hard. The vampire felt nothing except the rush of blood answering the call of its appetite.

Jason felt his life draining away. Fear gripping as wholly as his rage had earlier when he set Fangtasia on fire. It looked like he would die there with a fucking fanger on his neck. This was not how he foresaw the night ending. He hoped for resolution some sign of closure. If he was more aware of his surrounding he would known there was a threat.

Suddenly he was released. He heard crashing sounds like wood and glass. Then he felt a light spray of blood before he succumbed to darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His t-shirt ripped stained from soot and blood Tara stopped herself from pouncing on him. Images of the building a mess, a fucking mess—Pam wouldn't be happy. Jessica crouched over him letting him suck her blood. If it were up to the darker vampire she would have ripped him apart.

"That's more than I'd give him."

As soon as he was conscious of what he was doing the deputy pulled back wrenching away with his face flooded with disgust.

Ungrateful Tara glared at Jason. She started toward him, but Jessica turned in time to stop her from advancing on him. They hid in an alleyway. Away from the fire when they heard the ring of sirens. Like a mother nurturing her babe she let Jason suckle on her wrist nursing him back to health.

"Fuck him," she growled pushing off of Jessica going in the other direction. "He's dead anyway when Pam finds out," she remarked with pleasure.

"Bring it on fangers."

Tara scoffed. Tough talk for a man that was fanger food moments ago, the squatter was another newborn. His strength was unimpressive with a diet of the last bits of true blood left in storage. He was easy to dispatch while Jessica got Jason out.

They smelled of smoke. Pam would smell them and immediately question what they'd been. It wouldn't take long for news to spread about the club.

"We can't tell her."

"What?"

"We don't tell her it was Jason. That squatter," she pulled at Tara's jacket to make her look at me. "She'll kill him, please." Everything in Tara told her to walk away and tell Pam everything. Her loyalty was to her maker.

"If she asks outright I won't lie."

Jessica looked at Jason's frowning face. Tara shook her head. This would not end well, just another thing to worry about with Bill building his ranks.


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you girls picked up a nasty habit?" Pam greeted when they were within earshot. The smoke smell was telling as soon as they walked in.

"Fire," Tara stated throwing her jacket on the chair. Holding the chair back she turned to Jessica gesturing for her to talk to Pam.

Jessica looked down at her fingers uncertain how to go about sharing the news.

Pam intrigued looked up at the girls from her phone, "fire?"

The one word question hung in the air for the longest time. The silence drew her up from her seat on the couch. Jessica looked guilty and Tara. Tara was angrier than usual.

"Tara."

The dark skinned woman's shoulders sagged knowing she couldn't lie. "By the time we got there it was too late."

Pam was growing impatient, but before her progeny could continue Jessica jumped in, "the club. It's gone."

Both women out of respect kept their gazes lowered. They felt her speed out, by the time they looked up she was gone. Both of them knew exactly where she was going. Jessica took advantage of the opportunity to try to convince Tara to avoid implicating Jason. Pam could be coming back at any time.

"Tara."

"She's my maker."

"I love him. You think she loves you?"

"What does love have to do with my fucking club burning to the ground?" Jessica cringed. Tara studied her maker. Her eyes were wild and her fists were white from being clenched so hard. Pam expected an answer by the time she got to the last step. When she stopped directly behind Jessica five feet passed the last step her patience had run thin.

Tara glared at Jessica the redhead finally caved, "Jason….he….might have—"

"He smelled like gasoline when we got him out," Tara finished impatiently.

Pam hurled Jessica into wall to the opening of the next room where they held their coffins out of sight. Tara turned watching Jessica slide down to her knees, with the left side of her body leaning against stone. Pam grabbed her throat squeezing slamming Tara's body on the floor.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Tara's eyes widened from fear and the unexpected accusation. A fist connected with her face before Pam threw her up catching her by the collar on her up she slammed her progeny on the floor again. Blood jumped from Tara's open mouth when her back connected with the floor.

"Worthless," Pam looked at both women. One huddled and the other too stunned to move, she couldn't stand to look at either one of them. The door to the room holding their coffins was slammed with her pale hand making Jessica jump.

Tara struggled to get up. Bones she didn't know the names of were broken. She looked at the door where her maker was fuming. Obviously they wouldn't be allowed to sleep in comfort. Jessica met her rage shrinking back into the hard wall when she wouldn't find sympathy in her friend's eyes. Without warning Tara bolted toward the steps falling back when she met the chest of Eric who stared down at her oddly. Looking away she got to her feet side stepping the siblings fleeing into the early morning with the sun soon to rise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stumbled from his bed falling over in his sheets as he rushed to his door. "Fuck," he growled on the ground untangling his legs and answering the door in the nude.

"Can I stay in you're freezer?"

As the dark receded light would come out to play, Tara didn't want to be outside when it did. Wiping the crust out of his eyes he frowned at Tara. She looked like she'd been through hell. She walked strangely when she headed towards the restaurant to wait in the shadows not waiting for him to answer, just assuming it would be yes. If she wasn't with Pam he could only assume that there was trouble in paradise. Sam sighed getting the key with a resigned yawn.

When he came outside Tara followed his eyes. She saw him look down at her shirt questioningly knowing that dried blood stained her shirt. Stretching his arms as he reached out to unlock the door he gestured his former lover inside.

"Something happen?" Tara went straight in the cooler and Sam followed warily, "with you and Pam?"

"I appreciate you letting me stay."

Tara didn't offer anything other than a thank you. She looked at Sam expectantly. He left her alone saying he would make sure that whoever came in there knew would be staying the day. After Sam left she found a spot on the floor she didn't mind and lay there apathetic to the view. Her arms were crossed over her chest and finally let her body heal completely. She knew Pam wasn't her mother, but it was hard to disassociate the early morning events with her mother's attacks. What had she expected Tara to do? The place was passed saving when she followed Jessica inside and that only so the redhead wouldn't get burned alive.

She wanted someone to want her and not just kill her or get her killed. That's what she got for coming back to fucking Bon Temp and all the bad shit it was infamous for. What did she expect from Pam? Love? Love was an idea she grasped as something that came and went going by her mother's moods swings. Lafayette's and Sookie's recent actions made her lose some of her belief in love.

Fuck it—she didn't need it. Fuck them—she didn't need them either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lafayette looked over the inventory in the kitchen. Stocking up in the early morning meant he wouldn't have to leave the grill when he was cooking. Opening one of stainless steel drawers for the bacon, he realized he would need more of it. What he had in the drawer wouldn't last him passed the morning.

Sashaying down the hallway he hummed to himself dreading when Sam finally turned on the radio for the customers. Stepping in the cooler he headed straight to the metal shelves holding boxes of frozen meats, hash rounds, and fries.

"Hey bitch."

Tara's cousin jumped back.

"Shit you scared the hell outta me hookah. What you doing lurking?" Lafayette's hand came to his chest as he stumbled into frozen meat hanging. Getting behind it he peeked to see his cousin on the floor lounging.

"Can't come around and see my favorite cuz?"

Dots of blood covered her neck and her shirt. "If I'm you're favorite you got a fucked up way of showing it," he gave her wary eyes.

"I guess that runs in the family," she sat up from her reposed position.

Moving from around the meat he looked at his cousin more curious than scared now. "Why you in here? Shouldn't you be with, the queen of 'mean ass fucked up shit to do to people?'"

"I just needed a break," Tara unconsciously ran her hand along her throat. The pain was gone her bruises had healed, but her skin still burned from where Pam man handled her.

Pursing his lips he looked his cousin over with a speculative tilt of his head. "Uh huh, well I got to get work."

"Bitch you don't work," Tara frowned.

"I work bitch and I work it well," he gesticulated for emphasis before grabbing his bacon and leaving.

Tara shook her head leaning against the wall closing her eyes. Rage shot through her. That emotion wasn't hers. There was one other person they could belong to and Tara wasn't looking forward to sunset.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam ignored the glaring Arlene. The mornings had picked up recently. During the morning rush Sam had forgotten to warn the others about Tara sleeping in the freezer. Arlene went in the back to retrieve two bags of fries for Lafayette stuck at the grill with burgers. Arlene, like the dark skinned cook, jumped behind hanging meat as if it would keep the vampire away. Tara with lazy eyes of sleep turned over as the gasping Arlene ran in search of Sam.

"What the hell is _that_ doing in there?" she pointed a finger inside the freezer. Her accent deepened from fright.

"_That_ is a she who's got a name and you betta use it hookah." Lafayette came through with blinking his eye lashes sprinkled with glitter.

"She needed a place to stay," Sam defended.

Arlene closed her mouth. For the rest of the day she only talked to Lafayette or Sam when it was necessary. Whenever they met her eyes, however, she directed hers in the direction of the cooler then pursed her lips disapprovingly with a subtle head shake. Lafayette rolled his eyes happy to finally be on speaking terms with her cousin. Sam was finally glad Tara was hanging around again.

The late afternoon patrons were heading out early to beat the sunset.

Lafayette sat the bar. The grill was closed down for the evening. Tara still hadn't gotten up. Arlene and Holly were counting tips. Sam cleaning off the last of the tumblers nodded his head to a favorite on the radio. Lafayette was at the bar with a drink in his hand.

The front door opened and closed.

"We're closed," Sam called out. He knew he had forgotten to lock the door. He would have to make a sign.

High heels hit the hardwood floors in a seductive cadence that stopped in front of the bar. "What I want isn't on the menu," Pam trained her voice to sound like sex.

With their history Lafayette was less inclined to bad mouth Pam to her face. The bitch was evil. Sam on the other hand hadn't had a taste of Pam in the dark of a dungeon. "I'm sorry we can't help you then."

Pam tilted her head. She had little patience, but wasn't too short to rip his throat out just yet. "I'll be over there." She pointed to a table.

Sliding out a chair facing the bar she sat in it to wait. She watched Lafayette get up to hurry to the back, but Tara was already headed towards her. The dark skinned vampire glanced at the bar where everyone watched with curiosity. Sam stood as a reassuring friend. Arlene wide eyed was too afraid to move. Holly looked on suspiciously and Lafayette's jaw almost dropped when she sat down right across from Pam.

"Need I remind you who you belong to?"

Tara didn't like the idea of being owned. Pam loved to shove it in her face. Her fists balled in her lap when she said it loud enough for everyone to hear. She didn't like being embarrassed.

"You own me, for now."

"Fix your tone and your attitude," Pam leaned forward. "You don't get to run away from home because I put you in your place. There should have been no hesitation for you to tell me what Jason did. With this kind of attitude how do you expect me to take you seriously with a relationship of any kind?"

Tara clenched her jaw.

"Loyalty Tara, that's what it boils down to. If I raise a hand to you it's to correct a problem. I'll never do it just because."

Pam wouldn't coddle Tara. And when Tara let go of her resentment she would see Pam wasn't totally out of line. Jason had taken something dear to her. Something her maker had given to her. Running never solved any of her problems, it was easier to do than deal with Pam's dissatisfaction.

Tara's next words sounded hopeful. "You came all this way to tell me to come home?"

"There you go flattering yourself again," Pam remarked thinly. The blonde got up, but she expected Tara to follow. Her progeny didn't disappoint. Arlene too caught up in her fear, was the only one in their small audience, who didn't notice in Tara's eager strides belied their first perceptions of their relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

When they arrived at the warehouse Tara had wrongfully assumed Pam was coming inside as well. Her maker informed that she had some business to tend to. Jessica and Eric's sister were out patrolling. Eric was with Sookie. Tara didn't want her to go. She went so far as to think Pam's business was imagined just so she wouldn't have to be with Tara alone. Instead of voicing her thoughts Tara nodded her head and went inside.

It was quiet and there was still plenty of night left. Pam brought her directly here for a reason. Did she want to test Tara? Brown eyes inspected the room. Then she shook her head at the absurdity of hidden cameras. Since Pam told her to stay she would. Well rested and full of energy she looked for something to entertain her.

Running her fingers over the keyboard of her phone: _What you doing bitch I need a favor_

Taking off her coat and her over shirt it left her in a dark green spaghetti strap shirt. She went upstairs. She walked through the space looking through the mess of metal, wood, and plaster. Rummaging through the metal she picked up four identical metal containers that were the size of her body length.

For someone, who didn't have supernatural abilities, they would have been hard to carry down the steps. She hefted one of her over shoulder taking them down one at a time. Using metal cable she also found she wrapped the four containers together. The wires were wrapped around the top and then tightened at the bottom so they wouldn't move. The metal container dented a little from the tightening. Looking over her handiwork, she separated the rest of the metal cable with her nail and wrapped the individual cables around the cables that tightened the top of the containers.

Standing back with the metal containers swinging a little she smiled at her homemade punching bag. She bounced on her toes playfully. Bringing her arms up to cover her body and her face from an unknown assailant she bounced around the metal. She started out tapping the 'bag' to make sure she wouldn't obliterate it so soon.

It didn't take her long to find her rhythm. Her punches become more consistent building in strength. Pain didn't register. Her surroundings were blacked by exhaling her frustration and rage; there was nothing left to see except the faces staring back at her from the metal. They came one by one and each hit seemed stronger than the last. There were two recurring face she couldn't get over. Pam and her mother— her blows came in a hurried succession. Faces went out of focus and then reappeared mockingly.

"Fuck you," her fangs came out. The metal didn't stand a chance denting with every hit that wasn't as controlled as the others had been. "Fuck you," she growled hitting harder until the metal flew back, separating from where it was connected to the ceiling. She expected a crash, but Nora caught it before it hit the wall.

Nora sat the metal down. Tara's skin was dark chocolate glowing. "Fuck who?"

Tara glared meeting Nora's blank gaze. "Fuck you," she started, "and everybody else. Where's Jessica?" Tara asked she had yet to retract her fangs.

"Patrolling. I couldn't stomach her for another minute. How are you with things that hit back?" Nora walked over to the couch taking off her jacket.

Tara smirk was feral. "Come over here and find out." Tara lifted up her hands taunting her elder.

They were blurs fighting to get dominance. Fists met flesh and nails buried in skin leaving lines of blood because the wounds healed soon after. They were like this until Nora easily threw Tara on the ground. The vampire didn't get the hint and several more tries before Nora finally pinned her down. "I like you better down here," Nora kept her hands on her Tara's wrists as she straddled her body. The younger vampire tried to shake the older stronger one, but it was useless. Tara's body reacted. Her mind didn't catch up until she realized their lips were pressed together. Tongues were warring for control like their bodies from seconds earlier.

Nora pulled up tearing her lips away. Tara saw her mouth open to say something, but she followed her and claimed her lips again. Tara's hands cupped Nora's face as she lost herself in the contact. Excited at the prospect of release Tara's hands dropped to Nora's ass pushing her encouragingly as Nora began a slow, but sure rhythm humping her.

Nora turned them over then drove her hand in Tara's jeans. Holding herself up with one hand the baby vamp closed her eyes riding the eager fingers to the oblivion quintessential to ecstasy. It didn't take long. Tara jerked and bucked until she fell onto her back moving Nora's hand away before it could do anymore damage.

Tara's phone vibrated. Picking herself up her pants was left unbuttoned. Doing a further inventory of her clothes she realized her shirt was torn beyond repair.

_What you need hookah?_

_Sweet revenge the vampire mused_

_I need that video of Jason Stackhouse. You know what video bitch._

The video had been payment for v when Lafayette dealt the shit. She remembered how apprehensive Jason had been mostly to know that people he knew would see it. She could kill him, but it wouldn't make things right. He'd be dead, but where was the suffering? She needed something publicly humiliating and the video was the closest thing she could get to on short notice. It would be her apology to Pam.

_What the fuck you need it for?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pam descended the stairs of their temporary lair. She eyed the spacing noticing the crumbled up metal leaning against the wall. Other than that nothing seemed out of place. Her finger ran along the back of the couch as her nose twitched. She smelled sex.

"Aren't you going to ask me how it went?"

Nora didn't care for the former prostitute. The relationship remained mutual because of their love for Eric. Though, even with that white flag drawn Pam's request had been unexpected.

Despite what Jessica and Tara thought about Pam not understanding what they were going through, the elder vamp knew. Everything was amplified killing, fucking, eating were all impulses that plagued the young vampires when they turned. Tara would want it all, though her restraint had dually impressed and worried her maker.

"No," Pam didn't need the details. Being privy to Tara's emotions she got more than enough. Nora's seduction worked perfectly, sating her progeny, for now. Her progeny's emotions were strong enough to channel Pam's arousal, but she willed herself to stay away. Her position as maker, she still wanted to separate maker from sexual partner for both Tara and her sake. The treatment of her progeny had been rough, but warranted. A woman like Pam didn't let small things upset her so easily. If she were truthful with herself Fangtasia was just a thing. A building she'd grown attached to because it was hers and it felt like a place she could call home. Years with Eric living like nomads, she accepted she would never have one. She couldn't miss what she never had. But Fangtasia hadn't been a dream. It was a reality or rather now charred remains of a reality.

Jessica steered clear of Pam now. She didn't blame the girl after what she had seen Pam do to Tara. And she had nothing to do with the fire. Pam thought hard on her reaction. Where did it come from? Why had it manifested so physically at the cost of her progeny's pride. The only answer she that made sense was that if she felt betrayed she would have had to feel its opposite towards Tara to feel so deeply wounded.

It seemed that logic wasn't just exclusive to her. "You really like this baby vamp don't you?"

Pam cut her eyes at Nora.

"It was by my suggestion you fuck her? Does that sound like someone who is infatuated?"

"Throwing women at her won't make her forget about you."

"If that's how you feel then why sleep with her?"

Nora shrugged, "I'm living a little." Years focused on her career she knew there were sacrifices she made to indulge in life's more reckless pleasures.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lafayette, on his couch with a blunt, was glued to the television was on cloud nine, hell, he might have been higher. Interrupted by knocking at the door he got up with one last hit before putting it down carefully in a tray. Pulling the cloth that covered his door he saw his cousin standing there.

"Invite me in bitch."

Unlocking his door, "you may enter."

"That shits gonna kill you," she pointed to the blunt Lafayette had put it away.

He rolled his eyes at his cousin, "so is letting vampires in my house. Now, what kinda shit you trying to get me caught up in?" He held out the CD he burned the footage on.

Snatching it out of his hand, she studied it, "just a little payback. Is this the whole thing?"

"With cute sexy strong body Jason? Why?"

"He fucked with Pam," she said as a matter of fact.

"Uh huh," he eyed taking a hit before he returned it to the tray "What's going on with you and her?"

Tara narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "Nothing."

"You into her." Lafayette visibly frowned with the dawning realization. He knew her well enough to see passed any lie.

"If I am…?" she waited in challenge.

"That fucking v bitch done shot your common sense the fuck up. Fucking Pam?" He started pacing back and forth. Remembering his blunt he bent down to take it hit sucking in the herb.

Tara sat down waiting for her cousin to settle down. Resting her elbow on the chair arm she held her head as her cousin continued to pace and smoke.

"I like her. I thought she liked me. Then she went on about some bullshit about me growing up."

Lafayette blew out the smoke he'd been holding. "You know what? This the kind of shit I ain't worrying about anymore. I meddled in your life and you almost ate me for it. So if you want to fuck the crazy ass blonde, then by all means fuck the crazy ass blonde."

Tara glared from her position on the couch. Her cousin had coined her perfectly 'crazy ass'. So why did she like her so much?


	10. Chapter 10

After the fire Jason sat in his bed waiting for a knock at his door, it would belong to someone who had found him out. When the knock never came he was cued him to shower. He stood in under the running water waiting for someone to barge in. When the water got too cold to ignore he got out and dressed in his uniform. Now, the week was almost ending and without a hint that anyone knew what he had done. Of course, it was his word against some fangers. And even though Bill had made a spectacle of killing key members in a vampire revolt, which Jason knew was a lie, human and vampire relations were still strained.

The fire hadn't been planned, but he was looking for trouble that night. He was waiting for a vampire or at least a signal on his personal scanner. When it seemed the night would be without incident he went to the gas station to fill up his tank. He didn't reach for his gas cap. He went around his truck and picked up the gas can in the bed. He filled it up and put the rest in his tank. Then he bought some matches and headed toward the first place that came to mind.

Fangtasia.

The squatter had been a surprise. And even more surprising was Jessica coming to the rescue. A part of him conceded how wrong it was to take her blood, knowing that it belonged to a vampire. But in his defense he had been unconscious.

If there were news of what was going on with the fire outside of the investigation he would hear it at Merlotte's. So that's where he spent his mornings in the epicenter of town gossip. "Deputy Brickhouse," a large man in suspenders greeted Jason out the door.

Jason nodded not noticing the stranger hadn't said his name right. It took three more greetings like that and he realized no one was saying his name right that morning. Dumping his sculpted frame down in a booth in Arlene's section he crossed arms on the table waiting.

The waitress came around the corner with a smile on her face. It immediately dropped to one of surprise.

"Morning Jason," Arlene greeted slowly.

"Deputy Brickhouse," some one passed in greeting making Jason scowl in confusion. Arlene coughed a bit.

He eyed her oddly, "are they saying what I think they're saying?"

Arlene's eyebrows hiked, "I don' know," her pitch rose, "what do you think they're saying?"

He looked around whispering "deputy brick house."

"Why on earth would they be saying that? You know what you want?" she asked quickly wanting to hurry his order. No sooner than the waitress tried to rush a change of subject, a morning group of construction workers working on an expansion of a local gas station came in. One of the tallest men of the group stopped when he noticed Jason.

"Hey," he got his colleagues attention then pointed to Jason, "its deputy Brick house!"

Jason's eyes widened and Arlene moved away knowing Jason's appetite would sink when he found out the truth. One of the patrons, who felt sorry for the deputy, handed him his phone and nodded for him to press play on his touch screen.

Since the vampire attacks the police department collected the numbers of all the cell phone users in the town. It was mostly to send out mass reminders like leaving before the sun went down, or never allow a stranger to come into their home just in case he was one of the undead. Early that morning, before the dawn, someone privy to the directory sent out a mass message. With no title just an expectation that everyone who received it would see the video or its link.

Jason's memory went back to the moment the video was made. His face burned from embarrassment, but he didn't dare look up. The original audio was replaced by the Commodore's classic 'brick house' an obvious play on his name. But the most damning part of the video was the caption: in deputy brick house we trust.

Jason pushed the touch screen in the chest of the helpful patron then made his way over to the kitchen where he knew he would find Lafayette stirring something.

"What the fuck Lafayette?" he growled in a whisper aware all eyes were on them.

Lafayette turned to Jason, "take it up with Tara."

"Ta…Tara?" then his face dropped in realization, "Tara… how the hell did she get it?"

"The bitch has super strength," Jason looked ready to draw his weapon. "The bitch over powered me," Lafayette shrugged swinging his scarf like hair.

Slamming his fist on the countertop shocked the nosey Arlene, who stood close enough to a gist of the conversation. He pushed passed her storming out. The restaurant went in murmurs of amusement at the deputies expense.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie had hoped to spend the morning quietly. She wouldn't have to be to work for six hours. Though, hearing a vehicle pull up and her brothers' curses she began rubbing her head, a preemptive strike, for the headache she knew was going to come.

"Good Morning," she greeted him brightly.

"Good Morning my ass. Being a vampire has fucked up Tara. There's no way she woulda done this to me when she was alive?"

Sookie's interest piqued against her will at the mention of Tara's name, "what's Tara got to do with anything?"

"You ain't seen it?"

"Seen what?"

"She posted a video of me. I was dancing….half naked."

"Oh," Sookie turned back to her breakfast on the stove. "That's not bad." The butter bubbling as it melted.

Jason moved to his sister's side. "Oh?" he moved to the other side when she turned to pour her mixed eggs in the pan. "Oh, that's not bad. I'm wearing a fucking badge now Sookie. This makes me as bad as that politician and that aid…you know the one that said he didn't do it."

"Clinton?"

He snapped his fingers nodded, "that's the one."

"Clinton didn't have a video," Sookie corrected scrambling her eggs. "And it wasn't one of those sex tapes was it?"

"No!" Frustrated Jason scrapped the whole comparison, "where is she Sook?"

"I'm not telling so you can make trouble over a joke."

Sighing heavily he stood by the sink glaring at the window. "Sook, your feelings for fangers is tearing this family apart. I'm the eldest and I'm putting my foot down."

Pouring her eggs on her plate she held the pan dangerously close to her brother's arm. "You know ever since Russell threw you against that tree you've been acting weird."

Backing away from the hot pan he stepped back. "Maybe it's cause our town stinks to high heaven of fucking fangers."

"It's Tara so it was joke," she tried to defend her undead best friend. "You should be worried about the jerk that burned down Fangtasia."

Jason scratched the back of his neck offering a vague it's getting taken care of in answer. Only he and two others knew he was the arsonist. This was Tara's revenge; he knew it as soon as Lafayette said her name. Jessica still loved him, she wouldn't hurt him, but Tara had a mean streak since she was born. He didn't mind it because it was for the sake of his sister. But, now she was threatening his career.

Before he went to Sookie's he stopped by the house to get his phone he had forgotten that morning. The video was sent to his phone too and the online link. He didn't know where to find Tara, but he knew his sister would. It was his intention to explain his side as a victim and then demand she show her to Tara. Her sympathy for the living dead was becoming a challenge to tolerate especially when he had very little time to correct this problem.

"I just want to take it down before the whole town sees it," even though he had a feeling the whole town was clued in. And if they weren't, they would be whether he got her take down the online video he hadn't seen yet. The town was full of avid gossipers, who enjoyed their faith as much as they enjoyed sharing the town dirt.

"Look Sook, I just want to talk her into taking the video down," he admitted.

"I'll text her, but she won't get it until tonight."

"Come on Sook, do you think I want this thing up all the way into the night. I got people calling me deputy brick house already."

Sookie almost lost her eggs when she went to take a bite. Chewing she covered her mouth as she spoke, "why deputy brick house?" She looked over her brother's build as he gestured to it when in answer. Most women in town thought it was nice enough. She could admit they inherited genes that helped the attractiveness of the brother sister duo.

Sookie looked down at his firearm he was plucking at mindlessly. "I drive, you wear a blindfold, and I take your firearm."

"What? No, you don't trust me?"

Sookie shook her head. Her brother was going through something that didn't exactly put vampires in the best of light. Tara's motive for the prank went over her head, but she wouldn't turn her back on family or a friend until she heard both sides. Becoming a vampire hadn't changed Tara that much. She was always a wild spirit, often provoked before she invoked her infamous temper and wit. Those provocations were the racists, sexists, or plain dumb members of their formerly quiet town. Her brother wasn't the sharpest, but that had never bothered Tara before. In fact, once upon a time the dark skinned woman had been infatuated with her brother. This complete 360 to humiliate him was strange and Sookie had a feeling that her brother was holding on to a few select details to garner her support.

"Weren't you the same man that put a gun to her maker's face?"

Jason deliberated. He wouldn't get to shoot her with a bullet. He still had his back up pistol on his right leg. "Ok," he acquiesced slowly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric and Pam were Lafayette's first encounter with the side of vampires, he and a strong majority of the human population, feared. His cousin was part of their family. He couldn't say too much about disapproving considering he was in part to blame for her induction into it. For the passed week he tried to let go of wanting to talk some sense into his cousin. She knew that Pam was danger, hell the bitch tried to kill her on several occasions.

When Jason left Merlotte's he was inconsolably angry. Lafayette sent a text of warning to his cousin that went unanswered until the late afternoon.

Encouraged by the text and their heart to heart last night, he told Terry to tend to the grill while he stepped out to make a phone call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara hadn't been awake for long when she checked her messages. She got in barely before the sun last night finishing the last touches of their plan. She slept for a while before her undead mind was plagued with restless thoughts. When she stepped out of her coffin she didn't see anyone else awake. Positioning her frame on the corner of her couch, she looked at her phone checking her Ushared account.

Ushared allowed people to post videos online with an account. One million views guaranteed a pay out of one million dollars, then ten thousand dollars for every subsequent million after that. The video was dedicated to humans and vampires everywhere, coming together under one banner of anonymity to encourage mainstreaming. The Commodore's classic was replaced by a score it took Lafayette three nights to perfect. Then in the middle of the video a man's voice took precedent over the music with Jason still dancing in the background with the smiling mask. "Drink responsibly." Then the techno music took over again fading out with Jason's shimmying.

It wasn't true revenge if only the small town of Bon Temp, with a population barely reaching three hundred, were the only ones to enjoy Jason's video. More importantly, Pam wouldn't be that impressed by a simple forward. She would have considered it a childish prank. So, Tara took her maker's suggestion and took an adult approach to the juvenile tactic. Tara created an account and with her modest savings posted viral advertisements of Jason's video on the web.

Her phone rang as soon as she checked the progress of the video. They posted in the early morning hours before she went to ground. "I told you you didn't work bitch," she answered the phone.

"Jason didn't take too kindly to being called deputy brick house all morning,"

Tara smiled, "he didn't?" she didn't sound in the least repentant.

Lafayette laughed, "No hookah, what you doing up anyway?"

"Checking the video's hits."

"How many views so far?"

"Two million or so…."

"Damn. What's my cut in this again?" he started knowing there was no time like the present to begin negotiating.

"What about shit being a reward within itself?" Tara's eyes tracked her maker who just entered the room. "I'll call you later." She hung up the phone against Lafayette's distant objections. "Hey," she greeted forcing herself to say calm under Pam's inspection.

Tara's late night recreational activities were keeping her out and about. Jessica would try to cover for her progeny, but she was aware that Tara shirked her duties patrolling for some unknown distraction. She let it slide, because nothing serious had happened because of her negligence.

"You have something you want to tell me?" The blonde crossed her arms waiting. She was fishing without anything solid. She hoped could intimidate an answer out of her childe.

Tara stood to her full height stepping toward Pam lazily. "Yea," she pushed her hands in her jeans if only to keep them to herself. "I think about you when I'm fucking Nora."

The answer surprised her maker, but she didn't let her impassive mask fall. "You sure Nora would mind that?" True to her assumptions reading her progeny and her 'aunt' the two were drawn to each other after their night together. By Pam's count they had four others.

Tara didn't satisfy Pam with shock. Their connection bore most of her secrets and having sex with Nora was a flaming beacon she couldn't constrain.

"Nora helps control my urges to throw your coffin open and rape you inside it."

Pam swallowed.

"I'm young, impulsive, and a little bit too human for your tastes. But I'm yours bitch," Tara stated knowing that would never change. She wanted to wrap her arms around the slim waist of her maker. She wanted to touch her all over to put actions with her next words. "You're mine. You can't admit it yet, but you will."

"Who knew six hundred year old pussy would give you a fucking confidence boost?" Pam forced the boredom in her tone. She stilled her panic. Pam's plan worked so well. She wanted to quell the newness of Tara's hormones without having to deal with it on her own. Pam enjoyed the vampire too much to be objective walking her through her sexual appetite. As a maker she didn't have the luxury of just enjoying her childe, not if she wanted to raise a vampire worthy of Godric or Eric's blood. Nora was an affective buffer, exhilarated in her freedom from her self imposed chains of ambition. Though, like a mother is proud to see her baby quick to take their first steps, Pam mirrored the response. Tara was developing quickly. Fortunately she wasn't one of those crazed vampire babies obsessed with playing with her food. Or worse, spending her evenings in debauchery like so many others before and after her creation would.

The novelty of everything through supernatural eyes was settling. Tara broke through the beginning haze of uncertainty to the only certainty that mattered—claiming Pam Swynford De Beaufort.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all for your reviews and the well wishes. I recently received a review that questioned my use of childe instead of child. Most of you may know this, but for those of you that don't childe by true blood definition is what a vampire calls those who he or she has embraced/turned/brought over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason hadn't thought his request through. Too worried about his pride, he forgot an important fact. Where ever Tara was her maker would undoubtedly be. And Pam wasn't a particularly forgiving soul. She hadn't retaliated for Fangtasia's burning. There would be plenty of time for revenge later. However, if he was going to waltz into their lair blindfolded like a pig lead to slaughter, she wouldn't deny serendipity.

The deputy struggled to breathe as the blondes foot pressed hard. Sookie took his gun before they came so he was unarmed. His hands rotated from fist to palm and back, but no combination would convince Pam to relinquish her hold. Tara stood behind her arms crossed and smiling. His sister, unaware of the events leading to Pam at his throat, panicked.

"What the fuck Pam? Let him go."

Pam wasn't listening.

"Tara," Sookie tried another approach garnering her best friend's attention. How close Tara and Pam had become was unclear. For her brother's sake she hoped Tara had some influence over the obstinate blonde. In any case it didn't hurt to try.

Tara locked eyes those of her pleading friend. "Pam, you don't have to kill him."

The blonde turned her head slightly to her progeny, "oh?" her foot pressed harder.

"Jason's paid for with interest. He was just coming to explain how sorry he is." Tara stepped toward the curious trio continuing, "I bet he was just so excited having over a million views on his video. He wanted to share the news with the woman who made it all possible."

Jason's speech was hindered by her foot. Tara could tell the news didn't make him happy.

Tara crouched down beside the long shapely leg of her maker. She stopped herself from reaching a hand out following its shape with her hands. The progeny inhaled her Pam's intoxicating scent. Exhaling as she rested on bent knees closer to Jason. "I bet if you lift your foot he'll say, because he wants to live," Tara eyed him purposefully in warning; though he had only her voice to read since the blindfold was still on. "'I'm a thoughtless meat suit unworthy of your sympathy, but if you could give me an audience I will attempt to make it worth your time."

Sookie balled her fists switching the pressure of one foot to other with nervous energy. It didn't look like Pam would relent despite Tara's efforts, then without warning she pulled her foot up. She tilted her ear in his direction waiting.

"Say it," Tara whispered for him to repeat what she'd just said, if only to buy him more time to breathe. Choking and with less grace than Tara maneuvering the words seductively he managed the sentence.

Walking over to a chair Pam sat in it crossing her legs. The memory of the remains of her throne caused her to close her hands around the side of the chair arm.

"What video?" Pam asked impatiently.

"Of me," Jason rested his glare on Tara.

Tara and Jason created a fabricated tale just to placate Pam. Aware Jason hadn't volunteered the video or consented to post it online or profit from it were unspoken aspects of the story she ignored. Sookie stayed silent clued in to the details putting her version of the story together. Her brother's actions in perspective she couldn't blame Pam or Tara's actions considering he had done it unprovoked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The story was extraordinary, but Jason wanting to stay alive swallowed his reservations about vampires just this once. He hated them, but he wasn't a fool. Pam dismissed them claiming she and her progeny needed to go back to ground. In her mind she filled in the blanks of Tara's absence during patrol. Pam felt flattered the young vampire had gone through so much trouble to please her. In her former life her parents denied her nothing, but their love and all its perks were gone when she was kicked out. In death Eric was her rock. The only constant she cared to have or could ever want. He opened her to another world that she was grateful to be a part of. But Tara was something entirely different neither her parents nor Eric prepared her for. That made her progeny frightening in an attractive way.

Sookie sent a look of thanks to the chocolate skinned vampire. Jason's blindfold was tightened. Tara saw them off as close to the front door of the warehouse as she could get without encountering light. Sookie helped her brother along. When he tripped on a board Tara caught him.

"How stupid could you be Jason?" Sookie seethed, as they walked the short distance.

The older Stackhouse decided not to comment.

"You're lucky Tara did what she did," the blonde remembered the state she found Lafayette in when he was in their dungeon. Eric had been unapologetic for his actions. Even worse Pamela had called him a plaything. It was wrong and cruel. Selling V was an offense they only upheld because it was expected. Fangtasia was a business that Pam loved. Sookie still couldn't believe they were walking out albeit escorted.

Tara knew Stackhouse came to tell her to take the video down. She had expected more fight or worse from her cousin's earlier warning. When Pam told her she wanted it down she would do it then. Jason didn't scare her and she rather liked him being put in his place. If it hadn't been for his sister he would be dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I would have liked to rip his throat out."

Tara smirked as she dropped to the last step seeing that her maker was sill seated. Her legs were crossed and her fingers were drumming on the chair arm.

"You've got better things to tend to with that energy."

"Like what?" The blonde rose crossing her arms as Tara came closer.

"Thanking me for one."

"You think I'm incapable of handling Mayberry's finest?" The blonde's arms dropped until her hand palmed her hip.

Brown eyes looked curiously at that hip. And then the fingers lightly stroking the waist band of her pants, there weren't many outfits that didn't compliment her maker. Pam had to have known that owning each outfit with her sexuality.

"Thank me."

The order thrilled and surprised Pam into an inward war Tara couldn't see. On the outside Pam looked as composed as ever. The sight usually calming deeply affected Tara. No moment more than this did Tara feel the need to break the ceramic mask of Pam's resolutions. In her opinion she had handled a potentially volatile situation well, while earning a profit.

Pam still hadn't answered and Tara closed the distance raising her hand to stroke her waist, like the night of her rescue. Pam's space was hers to invade.

"Thank me," she brought her other hand up to claim her waist fully, playing with the idea of pulling the woman to her.

The mask was cracking much to Tara's delight.

"Fucking thank me," she repeated the demand.

Accelerated to the adjacent chair, the back of Tara's legs gave out from impact causing her to sit on the chair arm. Pam parted her legs unkindly to fit her body between them. Tara's arousal was unquestionably matched when she felt her maker was just as willing.

Pam didn't see the harm in rewarding her favorite progeny. The kiss was slow. Pam didn't mean for it to last as long as it did. Tara's taste was too good to quit. She let the brown skinned vampire envelope her physically and mentally. Sinking into a realm where the lucidity of flesh overwhelmed her reservations—she welcomed the drowning. Pam pulled Tara's shoulder's forward. Tara grabbed the fabric of Pam's pants. Her desperate grip wanted to yank them down. Her strength coupled with a need to claim her maker would have the pants off within seconds.

They kissed and pulled at each other's clothing mindful that each wanted to rip the respective pieces off. Pam pulled away first intent on voicing her disapproval of going any further, but Tara took advantage of the exposed neck. Her fangs grazed over the pale skin reverently. Her tongue slid along contrasting from sharp to soft to Pam's undivided pleasure.

"Thank…." Pam moaned but failing to complete her thought. Her fangs shot out in pleasure.

Tara's ministrations, encouraged by her obvious sway over Pam's ability to speak, became determined.

"Thank you!" Pam rushed out pushing Tara hard into the seat of the chair. Looking wantonly at her soon to be lover the expression was accompanied by a cocky grin. The sting of her cockiness wasn't curbed by the ridiculousness of her legs hanging over the chair arm. Catching the urgency in her voice, Pam returned to the calm timbre she perfected, "thank you."

A chuckling Tara bit the bottom lip her maker had made a point to suckle then bite.

Pam recognized that chuckle.

_She stood as a voyeur. Nora was on her knees naked with her legs spread apart as much as possible on the couch. Tara behind her crushed her vagina to the willing backside. With an arm coming around Nora Tara's fingers disappeared between Nora's legs except for a lone thumb stroking her clit. One hand had Nora's hair confined in a dark fist that contrasted with Nora's pallor. From the top of the stairs she watched Nora meet and submit then meet and submit again to the authority of Tara's strokes. _

_No stranger to being a third party witness just content to watch Pam reacted with interest. Tara's stamina was remarkable and a motivating factor that kept her far away from those hands and lips. She knew would be capable enough to distract her. _

_Eric's stamina had made him a valued lover. Though, over time their relationship developed into something born more of respect than mutual attraction. Very few lovers had matched his performance she doubted many would. Watching Tara mirror Eric's enthusiasm in longevity, she almost buckled on the stairs, with no doubt that she would be welcomed._

_How could Pam have known watching would have sparked Nora's meddling side. The elder vampire sensed her. Nora bucked up turning her head so that her mouth was touching Tara's ear. She whispered how good she felt. Nora's hand kept a firm grip on Tara's hand for the next few words. _

"_You're maker is watching. She wants you," Tara failed to pull her hand away. "Fuck, show her what she's missing," Nora encouraged with a half moan half plea. _

_Nora couldn't say she was motivated by purely romantic reasons. She selfishly enjoyed her time with Tara. She read her well enough to know the mention of her maker's name excited her. She knew Tara would want to show off if she knew Pam was watching. She pounded harder, faster, more vigorously than ever for Pam her carnal impetus. _

_Tara had chuckled in triumph when Nora had begged her to stop after soaking the couch. Pam had counted each climax by the wet Nora released from being pleasured over the edge. She lost count. She knew if she encountered those two like this again she might want to do more than watch._

One or two steps forward and Pam would be just where Tara wanted her. In grasps length for the sake of resolve, she now questioned, Pam took a step back instead. Tara hurried off the arm to catch her, but Pam held her in place with a hand to her chest. Pam was mildly impressed. But there were walls Tara hadn't put a dent in yet.

"I hope you're not done thanking me," Tara had to smile straightening up again. Hurrying so she wouldn't sound ungrateful, "the kiss was nice," she down played how pleasant it was.

"Nice?" Pam didn't appreciate the inadequate adjective.

"I've had better."

"Nice," she played with the word as if its meaning were a mystery.


	12. Chapter 12

Nice bothered Pam. She didn't exude it. She didn't aspire to have it describe her. The word was a plague in itself. Pam's persona was sarcastic, dark, sensual—not fucking nice. For the first time since Tara became intimate with Nora, she was concerned that Tara may develop feelings for the elder vampire. She was everyone's type and no one had ever described her as nice. Pam wracked her brain remembering the kiss. Tara developing feels could be the only possible explanation, because she was a great kisser.

Tara's words were meant to goad her maker into finishing what she started. Unfortunately, she had become angry and gone to bed. Her arousal carried over into the dream world creating a fantasy she wished reality had fulfilled.

Pam was on top of her. She loved the feeling of being surrounded on all sides encompassed in all things female. Her breasts dangling above her mouth, Tara opened to accept the nub when her phone rang obnoxiously. Shook from the dream she took it from her pocket glaring at the name and the message. She turned the volume on her phone to silent.

_Having a bad dream?_

Tara's coffin was sandwiched between Jessica's and Pam's. Turning her head to the right where Pam's coffin sat she smiled.

_You know what kind of dream I'm having_

Pam's phone vibrated. She read the message with a quirked brow, wasted in the confines of her coffin.

_Nora?_

Tara snorted, running her fingers along the keyboard quickly.

_You. _

Moments passed in the dark of Tara's coffin. Time stretched by and Tara realized her maker wouldn't be answering her back. Laying her phone on her stomach she turned her head in the direction of Pam's coffin. Her hand brushed against the side of it in the same way she would like to touch Pam. There was so much of the vampire that she liked. They were the same and different, but they complimented each other. She could see it. It was hard for her to accept at first. When she did she couldn't see a life without Pam. She didn't want to see a life without her.

Impatient Pam got out and ripped open Tara's coffin. "I can't sleep," she accused.

"I don't do lullabies nor do I have warm milk," Tara offered too innocently for Pam's liking.

"You aren't helping with your…you know," the blonde ground out unhappily.

Tara shook her head, "this can't be the only night you've noticed."

"Go to bed."

"All that subconscious shit bubbles the surface," Tara told her idly. Pam's breasts were pleasantly rounded and Tara was curious how soft they would be in her hand. She smiled to herself knowing the answer. "Could you at least look at me like I have clothes on…?"

Tara's head jerked up. Tara locked eyes with Pam. They were beautiful even more mesmerizing than the lips she wanted to reach out and claim in a kiss. With arms wrapped around Pam's waist she pushed her against the wall. Pam could easily overpower her. But she didn't want to. She wanted more of what they had earlier. Though, she didn't plan to make it easy. She wore a bored mask that Tara's arousal would have to contend with.

"Don't go fucking with my dreams if you can't fuck me for real."

Pam was on the verge of putting up a fight.

"Fuck you Pam."

Tara desperately wanted the words to sound angry. They came out all wrong. It sounded like a moan or a plea. Pam was impossible—she was making restraint impossible. Pulling away, but still within arms reach Pam reached for her.

Tara was new to reading feelings if the context involved her. Some were plain. Others were more difficult to decipher and pin point why they were being felt. She felt a rush of wanting and then it was replaced with something else. She knew what to call it she felt the same, but love was too strong of a word to use just yet.

Swallowing Tara moved back to her coffin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The bitch shot me, ate pieces of me in front of my fucking face. Excuse me if I'm having trouble wrapping my head around the possibility that hookah can love."

"I think it's romantic. Maker and progeny overcoming old feelings of hate to find a common ground falling in love."

Tara rubbed her head. When the sun went down she immediately grabbed Jessica for patrol. She ignored Nora's gaze and she avoided Pam's. She needed time to breathe and rehash the situation with people, who were willing to listen. She couldn't say she had the best group of confidants because they were biased in their own way. Lafayette wasn't Pam's biggest fan. And Jessica was too soft hearted to look at Pam as anything more than a heroine in a love story she depicted in her head.

The duo accelerated around the town and looked over every inch of Bon Temps. They separated and went around twice more before they ended up at Lafayette's. He had called in sick. They found him on the couch or rather Tara did when walked in. He had to invite Jessica in.

When Tara looked at his blunt after he told them why he wasn't at work he answered, "I'm medicating bitch."

Tara gave him the finger.

"Shouldn't you be saving that for Pam?"

At the mention of her maker's name she was rendered useless to stop the barrage of emotions. The story was simple. Tara felt like had proved herself. Pam felt, she didn't know exactly what Pam felt. She described the feeling of warmth from earlier in the day. Lafayette and Jessica both agreed that the symptoms sounded like love. Then they went on their different tangents about love and Tara's maker.

"Ask her out on a date."

"I did."

"What happened?"

"Ginger and Jessica and a stripper almost got me killed. Other than that nothing if I'm fucking asking advice from you too," she responded annoyed. She caught both their gazes, "you just don't have the best track records with love."

"Bitch if you want our help shut the hell up," he pinched the air then took a hit. "What do you know about her?"

After a minute Tara stared blankly in her hands. She looked at expectant faces, but there was very little she knew of Pam. "She's into fashion. Her favorite hobbies are torture and shopping. She's a hell of a kisser," when she finished they still had little to work with.

"She's high fucking maintenance. You sure know how to pick them," her cousin groused getting up. He went in the back leaving the other two alone.

"I'm sorry."

Tara looked at Jessica oddly.

"For Jason and asking you to lie," Jessica helped slowly. She didn't like not being able to talk to Tara especially since they were becoming closer.

"Water under the fucking bridge," Tara accepted her apology in a way only Tara could.

Lafayette with slipper clad feet signaled his return. Handing his cousin a card he explained, "Back in my V dealing days I met a character who's the friend of a guy I was fucking with. He's got access to a house in New Orleans. And when I say access he's got the keys and when I say house I mean a nice fucking house. You following me?"

"You think you can make this happen?" Tara asked skeptically at the indirect connection.

"Ifs you wants this shit to goes down alls you gots to do is ask." Tara rolled her eyes at her cousin's antics.

Pam didn't appreciate the quaint country. She was a city girl. If Tara had a snow balls chance in hell of seducing the woman, it would be in New Orleans. The smell of and endless supply for warm blooded people milling in streets, with the colors and sounds would help to set the mood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm surprised you've let this torture go on as long as you have."

A century together exposed odds and ends in a personality that a simple glance could detect. Pam was fond of her progeny. He knew the responsibility meant a lot of patience. Pam was a selfish vampire, but when she was called to be selfless she was. For years he was only one that saw that side of her. Now, it seemed Tara replaced him in a small way. She occupied Pam's thoughts and worry. She took to her role as well as he expected, but he saw a spark of something else.

Pam stood in the middle of the charred remains of the bar. Her nail grew dark as she scratched at a soot covered chair. She felt Eric's presence long before he stated his observation.

"I'm making a point," she shrugged staring at the throne.

Glass and wood crunched under Eric's weight.

"Which is?"

Pam mulled over her point.

"You're not going to break her Pamela."

"That isn't what I said Eric."

"I didn't know her well before she was turned. But she survived you as a human. That's something to think about."

Tara's humanity seemed ages ago. The unadulterated hatred was gone, but it helped that along with the bitch Marnie dying her curse did too. She touched the side of her face with a long nail. She had been hideous. Her coveted beauty had been taken forcing Pam to retain in through needles.

Alive, in her former line of work, she was a narcissist that knew the value of beauty. In the dark she indulged in self pity knowing that she wouldn't always be beautiful. Then Eric came along and changed temporary beauty to a permanent state. He gave her eternal beauty and a life worth living because he saw her potential. Granted, she slit her wrists to show her commitment to avoiding her fate as a pariah. Still, he could have watched her bleed out then disappear in the night never to giving her corpse a second thought as it rot in her room.

Eric was a worldly gentleman. Wise and honest and cruel the best and worst of each attribute people and vampires hide and flaunt. She owed Godric for creating Eric. She owed Eric for creating her. Tara had a great name. She only wanted her to fulfill it to the best of her ability. She told her maker as much.

"I want to make her worthy of your legacy Eric."

"Do that, but don't deny yourself or her in the process. That's not fair to either of you."

Pam loved to hear him talk. His voice was calming and for a long time it had been her only certainty in a cloud of bad and good. It was comforting to have a constant like Eric. He encouraged and joined her enjoying their life. Men and women were no match for the duo, they still weren't. But Pam wasn't interested in looking for any more vaguely European looking obstetricians. She wanted Tara.

Sensing her progeny and a grateful look to her maker she sped from his sight in search of her. She arrived outside Lafayette's door. Tilting her head she looked inside and Tara, Jessica, and Lafayette were watching An Affair to Remember with Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara had lost two to one. Lafayette was a sucker for old movies and Jessica was a fucking romantic. Her cousin claimed she could learn something. That would only happen if she stayed awake for it. She didn't hate old movies or love stories. They could be interesting when she was in the mood for them.

"I'll be back," she stated to the rapt duo.

She went outside. She leaned her head back to look at the stars.

"Beautiful."

Pam stated from the shadows.

"Yea they are," Tara eyed her maker strangely. She had sensed her. The stars had been an excuse to buy her some time to talk.

"Fuck the stars."

Pam sped to Tara slamming her on the ground. Tara wasn't sure what her maker was doing. They were in the dirt. Pam was wearing jeans and a loose fitting shirt that hung on her body showing left shoulder. It started with a kiss. Hard then soft—slow then fast neither woman knew the recipe for the perfect kiss, but they would try every combination until they found out.

Tara's legs opened admitting the blonde's body between them. Pam slid her hands over Tara's body. The dark skinned woman whimpered when Pam pinched her right nipple experimentally. The hand palmed her waist then slid down to her center. Tara jumped voicing her surprise with a grunt.

Pam biting the inside of her cheek smiled at the elicited response.

"Oh yea," Tara whispered as Pam's hand went inside her pants. She could have sworn she heard her jeans tear, but she was passed caring for something as simple as clothing.

Hands met wet running along the warm getting to what Tara liked. Three fingers slid inside Tara easily causing her hips to rise to meet the appendages. "Fuck me," she moaned. Pushing her jeans down without losing contact with Pam's fingers she pushed them down to her ankles. Her legs could widen. Sitting up she looked down at the hand working inside her too fast to appreciate through human eyes. Tara watched with fascination, her vision blurring from pleasure as she ground her hips into the hand trying to get pace with her lover's speed. Her ryes struggling to say open.

Pam was fast, too fast and on the pinnacle she raised her hips flabbergasted at the pleasure of two fingers massaging her center. Three fingers pumping inside her in an unforgiving rhythm. Two fingers rubbing her clit up and down—down and up, blood tears came to her eyes falling unchecked. Tearing her legs out of her jeans ignoring the ripping sound she held both her legs up bending her knees.

She wanted to take it all, but her legs just weren't getting wide enough.

Pam intended to do just that. She pumped in and out of her begging lover until she dropped down on the dirt again sated with a pleased Pam staring down at her handiwork.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara was missing the movie. It didn't surprise either one since she had been against watching it in the first place. Though, as her absence drew on and sounds that resembled two people fucking became too apparent to ignore he had to tune out his movie. There were the sounds.

Tilting his head to the window he saw Jessica had forgotten about the film as well.

Lafayette lay back on his couch and eyed Jessica who returned his perplexed look.

"You hear that shit?"


	13. Chapter 13

Lafayette usually left the window open to let the breeze in. Nature was a comforting thing. Though, tonight when he opted to keep it closed. He was grateful for his own foresight when he heard the sounds outside. Looking out the window, which was as far as he was inspecting, two bodies were writhing in the dirt.

Lafayette peeked outside murmuring, "oh no those bitches didn't."

Jessica turned around to look out the window. She had never seen two women together before. It was an odd thing to watch. Odd, as in interesting and erotic—she couldn't understand why anyone would think this kind of love was disgusting when it was captivating. Tara was on the ground with her legs wrapped around Pam, still fully clothed in leggings and a shirt, covered her half naked friend.

"Good thing you don't have neighbors," Jessica smiled excitedly. Tara looked very happy and no one could be happier for her than the red head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pam held herself up on her arms as Tara held her in place with arms caressing her back. Her maker kissed her softly as she rode the after glow of climax.

"What are you doing?" Pam asked slowly when she tried to get up twice and Tara wouldn't let her.

"Fucking Jessica and Lafayette," Tara groaned in her lover's neck. She felt Pam's body shake. "It's not funny. We ripped my pants," Tara glared.

Pam kissed the frown before. "That's ok. I like you without them."

The woman on the bottom slyly smirked, "you and every fucking redneck and vampire in a twenty mile radius."

Pam eyed Tara. "Are they still watching?"

Tara turned her head. Lafayette and Jessica turned around quickly as if they hadn't been caught. "Not anymore."

Pam stood first then helped her lover up. The pants looked pathetic as they hung on one leg. The other had lost its shape and was just split open and useless. Pam knocked on the door. Tara hid in the bushes away from prying eyes. Pam rolled her eyes when she heard Jessica and Lafayette whispering on the other side.

"Hey stranger," Pam's fangs came out making Lafayette jump.

"Shit," he gasped.

"Pam."

The blonde smirked at the warning in Tara's voice. "I need pants."

Lafayette immediately took in Pam's leggings. Jessica behind him followed suit. Tara reading the silence rolled her eyes at what her cousin might be thinking. "For fucks sake I know you got something in there my size."

The dark skinned man stuck his head out wary to keep his distance from Pam. Her right hand sat leisurely on her hip, but he had learned the hard way, looks could be deceiving. Nothing was more deceptive than a beautiful woman with vampire strength.

"Yea, I got you hookah," Lafayette turned around quickly. "Nobody told you to go wild kingdom out this bitch anyway," he continued to mumble down the hall.

In his place Jessica stood in the doorway holding the frame looking down. "So you two talked." It wasn't a question. It was fact that they not only talked, but she could still smell the scent of how far passed talking they had gone. "So you two a couple now?" Jessica didn't ask any one in particular. Though, she knew neither woman would answer her.

In truth Tara wasn't sure what they were. She was still trying to wrap her head around what just happened. Pam had come out of nowhere. A feeling resembling electricity shot through her. Then the next thing she knew Pam was on top of her and it was hard to keep her eyes open or her legs from shaking. She lost control of her body and the only thing left to do was let go in every way possible, resulting in the wet mess dried between her legs. She wasn't complaining about Pam's unexpected onslaught. It was the best sex she ever had.

"Pants," he handed them to Pam.

The vampire threw them onto the bush and suddenly they were gone. There was rustling before Tara came out wearing them. Lafayette stood in the doorway with Jessica wearing an identical hiked brow look.

Pam got what she came for in no mood to entertain her lover's friend and cousin. "I'll see you at the lair." She gave Tara a warm look. The response wasn't expected, but Tara recovered enough to follow her down the steps. It wasn't far away from Jessica's exceptional hearing. It would be the closest thing to privacy they would have for now.

"Whoa," Tara grabbed her before she could retreat any further into the night, "what was that?"

"What?" Pam looked at her blankly.

"I don't want to go all needy bitch on you. But that came out of nowhere. One of the best fucking surprises of my life," Tara smiled widely, "I think I deserve to know what it meant."

Pam opted to stare then she looked away when she hadn't come up with an answer yet.

Deciding to meet her maker half way, "does this mean we may or may not be a couple?"

Tara was awarded with a thin smile as Pam conceded purposefully, "it's leaning towards may."

Nodding silently she wouldn't push. It was hard enough for Pam to admit that much. She had felt her apprehension, but pushed through it. She was proud of her maker. To show her she brushed her thumb along her arm. Stepping closer she moved in for a kiss reciprocated eagerly by her maker. Soon Pam's hand grabbed the waist of Tara's sweats pulling her closer.

Tara smiled in the kiss moving her head away, "oh no not again." Pam dropped her lips to Tara's neck. "Oh yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are they doing what I think they're doing….again?" Lafayette asked from his spot on the couch. He rubbed his head closing the blinds as if it would shut out the noise his closed window couldn't.

Jessica nodded focusing on the screen. Neither of them needed special hearing to know what those two were up to. If anything they needed something strong and sound proof to tune the noises out. Jessica's body responded with an urge to have the strong arms of a man around her. LaFayette was just hoping he could burn the mental images of Pam and Tara out of his memory.

Jessica wondered how she would be able to look at either one of them the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you putting on clothes?" Tara frowned when she felt her lover rise from the bed. She didn't figure Pam for the cuddling type. Though, it warmed her cold heart to know Pam would make an exception for Tara. The blonde didn't call it cuddling. She referred to it as a break. It was Pam's way to play a role that Tara rarely if ever saw fall. But in a matter of three days with a lot of one on one time Pam's mask fell at the most intimate of moments. When Tara was inside her watching her climax she saw it. When she made her motions purposeful and slow inside Tara's center she glimpsed it between her eyes closing and opening.

After it falls and Tara marvels at the only moments she would describe her maker as human, the shields come back up. Pam never indulged too long. Tara didn't mind it as long as she'd seen it—as long as Pam trusted her enough to show those few vital seconds.

"Eric texted," she kissed Tara when the dark skinned woman pulled her shirt over her head. Tara's hands sought out Pam pulling her lover to her until she straddled the younger vampire.

Pam pulled away holding her lover at bay.

"I don't want you to leave."

"You sound like a child," Pam frowned. "Spoiled," she kissed Tara, "too fucking spoiled."

Her lover leaned her forehead on her lovers glaring, "not fucking spoiled enough."

Pam rose to get up, but Tara kept her in place reaching for a nipple with her mouth. "Tara stop," she growled. Tara was relentless. "I'll say it," her hips moved to Tara's movements when the vampire slid a pink plastic mold of a cock inside Pam.

Tara smiled as the blonde rode her. "No you won't."

The patrols were becoming unnecessary, so they went farther on most nights to see the fruits of Billith's labor. Baby vamps attacks were to a minimum in neighboring town once Eric and Alcide organized the neighboring sheriffs and pack leaders. No one wanted an all out blood bath. It was dangerous times being different—that didn't need to be worsened by a coup to take over the world on the whim of a crazed relic and her vessel.

In between then thanks to her cousin, who didn't entirely feel comfortable with Tara and Pam as a couple, they had his place every night until he got off from work around twelve. The couch wasn't entirely uncomfortable when they were together. They were too focused on other things to notice.

"…Your maker," Pam struggled with words, "command," she rode her progeny harder.

Tara smiled loving when she rendered her maker speechless.

"…..you to stop," then continued in a unintelligible gibberish.

Tara sped up faster. Pam's cries were loud and eager. Her nails dug into Tara's shoulder as she held on tight falling onto Tara's shoulder when she was spent. Kissing her temple holding onto her maker, "you forgot a few words there," Tara chuckled.

Dragging her body up Pam finished dressing much to Tara's chagrin.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Pam shook her head, "no Eric and I can handle it."

Eric and Pam, they made a stunning couple. It wasn't something Tara like to dwell on for fear of thinking too much about moments like these when she left her side to run to his. Pam was free now. A broken bond didn't necessarily mean that she didn't have loyalty to her maker. Tara could understand that to an extent. When and if Pam freed her she didn't see herself going very far. She liked being by the blonde's side. She felt wanted and needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara fell on the couch face down. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. Nora and Jessica began taking over the patrols for her. Tara was insatiable for Pam and it aggravated her that her maker was called away, but Eric was one of few reasons that Pam would leave. Face down and throbbing in the lair how Nora found her.

"You smell like your maker," Nora observed.

Tara didn't bother moving, "Yea."

She played with Tara's exposed neck. The dark haired woman shivered. Clearing her throat needlessly Tara turned over. Eric had called Pam and not his sister why? "Did Eric text you?"

"No," shook her head absently staring at the skin exposed by Tara's spaghetti strap shirt.

"Uh Nora…" Nora got on her knees trailing her finger along Tara's stomach making idle circles as she continued to speak.

"How have you enjoyed your time with her?"

Tara knew who Nora was referring to. Neither woman hadn't made how close they became a secret. She slid back which was a mistake when she felt the brush of Nora's fingers on her center. "Perfect," she squeaked then repeated it in a normal voice when she cleared her throat.

Nora smiled knowingly. "Good." Then she stood up and took the seat beside Tara. "It's great that you two are finally headed down a healthy path."

Sitting up even more Tara ended up on the couch Indian style.

"You could tell she really liked you. She was so careful with you. Hell, she was so scared to break you in she asked me to do it." Nora eyed Tara's reaction.

Tara frowned, "break me in?"

Nora smiled "I don't prowl for baby vamps Tara. You were more fun than I expected when Pam came to me." Nora retold the whole story aware of Tara's reaction. Tara had been a favor fulfilled, but the dark skinned woman became uncomfortable whenever she came around. It finally dawned on her that Tara preferred the former prostitute over her.

Tara's face folded and then turned to stone. Jessica came bounding in plopping on the adjacent seat. She noticed Tara didn't look happy. Before she could question it, Tara stood up and began to walk out.

Eric and Pam met her at the top. She didn't want to be stopped so she didn't say anything other than she needed some fresh air. Eric watched her leave, but Pam wasn't far behind following.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Tara didn't answer she kept on walking, seconds away from being yanked around by an impatient Pam she sped off out of her maker's reach. Pam growled to herself following. By the time she reached the beginning of Sookie's driveway Tara had been granted entry. She stood outside the door looking at her forlorn childe.

The sun would be up soon, but she needed to know what was going on with Tara. She was closed off. The woman had practically shut down and there was no reason for it. When the blonde left Lafayette's she was happy and playful as ever. Whatever happened between then had changed her and not for the better. She knew she wouldn't be allowed in when she stepped on the porch.

"I thought we already covered this. Running away_ bad_ talking to me _good_."

Tara disappeared in the house. Pam glared peeking through as much as she could, left with the blonde haired half fairy holding the door obstructing anymore of Pam's efforts.

"I think it would best if you left."

Pam hated that Tara would put her in a position of worry. She held her hands on her hips determined to stay as long as she could.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Pam. The sun is coming up."

She didn't need fucking Sookie to tell her when the sun was coming up. She didn't need fucking Sookie intervening when she clearly needed to speak with Tara.

"I still have Eric's cubby, she'll be safe down there," Sookie offered softly knowing Pam was risking the sun out of concern. She still wouldn't let Pam in.

Clenching her fists together Pam paced shortly before looking at the exact spot she knew Tara was standing. She could have commanded Tara to return with her. She could have demanded Tara to tell her what was wrong. Did she have reservations about them as couple Pam went through all the scenarios in her head. She would drive herself insane thinking of an answer, but the only person who could answer her wasn't willing to talk to her.

"Fuck," she growled.

Sookie suddenly saw driveway where Pam was once stood.


	14. Chapter 14

Eric glared at his sister. Jessica, could always tell, when her parents were about to have a serious discussion. There was a slight pause like there was now. Then she heard Eric call her name and ask her to leave the room. It would be time to go to ground soon, so she decided to hang out in her coffin while the adults talked.

Nora held her head turning it in her brother's direction. "What?"

"Didn't I tell you to be nice?"

"I think you would be proud of me. I went above and beyond nice for the sake of your prostitute."

Eric impressively kept his tone level. Nora was a competitive sister a clever woman, who took up causes she thought were worthy. He was aware of their agreement and thought his sister ideal for the task since she didn't put much stock in her being capable of a relationship.

"Sleeping with Tara was a temporary arrangement."

Nora's lips pursed. "I know." It was an understanding the former chancellor had been fine with.

"Then what changed you fucking zealot?" Pam's fangs were out. She had heard enough of the conversation to jump in.

Tara had been in the room with Jessica and Nora before she stormed out. Jessica still had a dumb look on her face, bordering concerned, when Pam looked for the cause of Tara's coldness before she followed her. So it stood to reason that Nora had inspired Tara's recent withdrawal.

"I thought she should know."

Pam stared at her blankly hands on her hips waiting for more of an explanation than that. Nora was chosen very carefully by Pam for this one simple thing. She was family so she wouldn't be as apathetic as someone who wasn't. Tara needed care or some semblance of caring. Nora could provide that. From her brief interactions in the past, she was assured that Nora had a level head for the type of the relationship she proposed she start with Tara. She didn't anticipate jealousy.

"I've lived long enough for great love affairs to go sour," Nora explained as a matter of fact. Northman threw his arm out in time to stop his progeny from speeding towards his sister. He knew Pam had a temper when warranted. There was no greater provocation than Nora lecturing her on her lifestyle, again.

Nora tilted her head eyes slightly narrowed. "Did you plan on telling her?"

"Honeymoon stage," Pam growled stepping back from the line Eric didn't want her to cross.

"I'm sorry what?"

For a vampire centuries older than Pam she could be a little naïve especially in the affairs of romantic love. Her relationship with Eric and Godric left her unprepared, in the realm of emotions that went beyond political intrigues or familial love.

"Honey fucking moon," Pam glared. She eyed Eric and then her sister with her hand firmly placed on her hips. If she couldn't rip his sister apart or at least try she put them somewhere they could do no harm. "The passionate dare I say romantic," she groused, "starry eyed stage of the relationship where the sex is great and you fucked that up for me. What did you say exactly?" Pam was almost afraid of the answer, but it needed to be asked.

"To understand that stage Nora would have to understand being in a relationship," Eric offered sagely. His sister was a bookworm by all accounts the mystery of being a vampire being her only saving grace.

Nora scoffed, "because you have so much experience?"

Pam was no stranger to their sibling rivalry. Nora, the dutiful daughter, as opposed to the underachieving Eric rarely agreed. They infuriated the other on occasion and while it might be interesting to watch, Pam wanted to know exactly how much shit she was in with Tara. They hadn't even talked about what they were yet. Though, Pam had never been a clean monogamous relationship with anyone. When she lived she couldn't do it. When she died she didn't see the point in it. The idea of settling down so young didn't seem plausible. But, Tara didn't to know that yet. They didn't need to discuss the future.

"Great sex phase fucked up by Nora," she enunciated each syllable putting the sibling quarrel to a stop.

Nora shifted on the couch.

"I told her the truth."

"As you saw it?"

"The truth as she deserves to see it. I promise you I didn't sabotage you in anyway. I told her you cared for her when you requested I break her in."

Pam nodded with pursed lips. She was screaming in her head. How could Nora be such an idiot? She'd been around vampires for far too long, old vampires. They had control of their faculties with years upon years of practice mastering their emotions. A young vampire, like Tara, didn't have the self discipline to take in a given situation and reason it through if she was emotionally invested. Judging from her reaction she was deeply invested.

Eric's brows rose as he watched his childe sit in the chair. She crossed her legs calmly as she held her face in her hands. Nora interpreted it as a sign of defeat Eric saw it for what it truly was—disbelief. Nora lived by rationale and in her own misguided way, she was trying to help even if she were blind to specific variables someone outside looking in would consider damaging.

"Fuck me," Pam whispered, in a room a vampires it didn't matter.

"How long after the honeymoon stage would you have told her?"

Pam looked at her blankly, "two or three months after never."

"How is that fair to Tara? How do you expect to have a successful relationship with her?" Nora looked from Pam to Eric then back again. "That's what she wants. What she expects."

Pam didn't need an education on what Tara wanted. She and Tara wanted the same thing up to a point. She couldn't see eternity with one person, but for right now they were what each other wanted and needed. Why go complicating things with labels?

"That's the great thing about the honeymoon phase none of that shit comes up."

"It's dishonest to lead her on."

"Said former Authority Chancellor turned Sanguinista turned rogue vampire fighting in would be resistance," the blonde deadpanned.

"That doesn't count. I wasn't in my right mind." Nora understood Pam's argument, but she continued, "I'm sure your many years as a woman use to getting her way by means of her body—"

Pam interrupted, "said the woman who used sex to take advantage of Eric." She wondered how long it would take for her 'aunt' to bring up her former profession. If she were ever bewitched by witches and lost her memory she could count on Nora to be the one to remind her of her former life.

Eric stepped in hoping to clarify, "I wasn't taken advantage of."

Pam rolled her eyes. He would never, not in front of Nora at least, admit to being bested because of one of few weaknesses he possessed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pam's headache was named Nora. She failed to convince the woman she had overstepped. She was blinded by her own self righteous morals. She could see why someone as intelligent as she was taken in by Lilith and her religion. Knocking on Jessica's coffin she waited for the redhead to open up.

She knocked again, "I know you're up."

Jessica opened her coffin slowly and Pam grabbed a hold of the top wrenching it open the rest of the way. Pam hated going to Jessica for anything especially to gauge Tara's attitude, but it needed to be done if there was something of them that could be salvaged.

"How mad is she?"

Jessica's eyes dropped, "I don't know."

Calming her temper Pam tried again, "tell me or else."

The threat brought a conversation between Jessica and Tara to mind. When Tara told her in no uncertain terms that Pam was indeed bark and bite Jessica didn't want to be at the end of Pam's bite. She was proud that she wasn't readily forthcoming with the answer Pam sought. And what impressed her even more was Pam's patience to let her drag on with the little information she knew about Tara's disposition.

Jessica's phone had been the first thing she took out when she went to her coffin. When Pam arrived she decided to eavesdrop if only for Tara's sake. Her friend had left distraught. Their conversation went from are you ok? To 'don't text me about that bitch anymore tonight'. If Pam thought she was lying Jessica's message were a clear indication she hadn't been.

"So, you like her huh?"

Pam went through the messages between Tara and Jessica before today. Her brow quirked, "what's this about New Orleans?"

Jessica's eyes gave her away, "nothing." Pam slid her eyes over the body she could break without a second thought. Jessica took the hint, "Tara's gonna kill me if I tell you," Pam didn't care, "right, you'll kill me if I don't. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pam may not have subscribed to the notion that she was a romantic, but it would be a hard thing to dispute for Sookie at least. In the mid afternoon when Tara was in a deep sleep there was a knock at Sookie's door. There weren't many people that came to her house. Jason stopped dropping by of late. He didn't like how Sookie stood by with Pam's foot on his throat.

Greeting her at the door was a large arrangement with flowers. And then after that arrangement there were twenty others following the first. There were huge arrangements of flowers. So many that they filled the living area.

She didn't know what to think. The few people, who had the means for this kind of display, were Eric and Bill. For two separate reasons she took them out of the running. The name Tara Thornton on one of the cards put Pam in a different light for Sookie. Nothing that she knew of Pam would have inferred that she was capable of something so quintessentially romantic. This kind of thing only happened in Bon Temp if it was being shown on television.

Floors were the first thing Tara saw when she got up that night.

"What the fuck is all this?"

Tara had expected Sookie to go on about Eric trying to romance her back. She wouldn't have been surprised to hear that Sookie snagged another rich vampire on the scent of her fairy blood.

"Pam's way of apologizing for whatever it is that had you so upset earlier."

Tara followed the waitress's voice to the kitchen. She sat at the table with a warmed up leftovers. Sookie took her time chewing as Tara played with the pedals of a red and white flower she picked from the arrangement. She didn't know the name of it, but it was beautiful.

"What did she do to upset you?" the blonde ventured to ask.

Tara's eyes shot up from the flower. She looked around the room then eyed the spot where her life changed drastically. Sookie followed her gaze then went to stabbing vegetable letting Tara take it in. The room was so clean. Then she thought about every other bad thing that happened in this same exact kitchen.

"I should have left this fucking town in my rearview."

"Pam's right," she felt Tara's gaze burning into her, but she meant to continue despite Tara's ornery disposition, "You shouldn't run. And who would have thought she would be so romantic."

Tara didn't want to appear too excited about the gesture. It was an admission of wrong doing so obviously Nora clued the blonde in on what she said. Then again, it wasn't often that Pam showed any remorse for anything she'd done which made Tara suspicious. Was she apologizing because it was expected, or was this because she felt sorry for recruiting Nora to take her out for a spin?

Sookie had claimed an arrangement for the table thinking Tara wouldn't mind. And she didn't.

"No," she palmed the flower carefully, "romantic definitely doesn't come to mind."

"But it's sweet."

Tara shook her head, "it's a strategy," she reasoned. "I know how they think. Pam would never be caught dead doing something this…..mushy."

"Pam is dead."

"My point."

"Love makes vampires do strange things."

The word had once made Tara hopeful. Now, she was only concerned with surviving her relationships intact if she braved one. What she had with Pam was so raw. They hadn't talked about what they wanted or what they expected. It wasn't a conversation Tara wanted to jump into. Pam was unlike anyone that she ever had sex with in good and bad ways. Her last relationship with a vampire had been disastrous. She didn't anticipate having to crush Pam's skull in with a mallet.

What would Pam be capable of if by some strange chance she did love Tara? Sitting across from Sookie Tara indulged in comparing the softness of the flower to Pam's skin. The gateway thought, spilled images of what they had done outside of Lafayette's house and down the steps. Pam was a selfless lover she discovered. The control she didn't give over so quickly. When Tara made it more than obvious she wanted to exercise her talents on her maker the woman wasn't as forthcoming to be put on the bottom.

Tara felt her phone's vibration.

_You're not an animal to be broken in._

Looking at the name of the owner of the sent message Tara reread it.

"Is that her?" Sookie peeked over the arrangement. The chocolate skinned woman had gone silent staring at her phone.

Tara felt the vibration and a bubble of message received pop up.

_Feel free to come to the door and yell at me._

Tara jerked her head to the door. "Shit," she hadn't sensed her maker. Sookie followed her gaze to the door.

"She's outside isn't she?"

Tara nodded.

"You want me to tell her to leave?"

Tara shook her head standing. Her legs were moving on their own because if she were thinking right now she knew she wasn't ready to see Pam. She stopped at the door. Tara thought about turning the handle and walking out. Instead she stood like a statue at the door. Turning around she took a seat on the stairs.

Her phone vibrated again.

_Tell the fairy princess she needs to replace her porch light soon_.

Tara relayed the off topic message from her seat on the steps. Sookie yanked the door open to inspect the light from inside her home. The bulb was burning as bright as the day she bought it. Pam leaned against her porch with her phone in hand in the middle of writing another message she closed when the door opened. She took two steps forward pursing her lips when Sookie gave her a knowing smile.

"I just want to talk," Pam tried to persuade Sookie to let her in.

Sookie wouldn't budge. It wasn't what Tara wanted, not yet. Instead she left the door open then headed back to the kitchen. Pam supposed it was something, for Tara to be on the steps and not hiding in the house. It was a sign she would listen.


	15. Chapter 15

Tara rested her back on the wall with her legs bent on the steps. She could feel her maker's eyes on her. Pam hadn't said anything yet. The silence was filled with Sookie moving around the kitchen. Drumming her nails on the step she wondered how long it would take for her Pam to say something.

Pam didn't do apologies well. And it occurred to her, she hadn't said the words for quite some time. The phrase, if she had ever uttered it in her hundred years as a vampire, was said sarcastically. In the doorway she stopped herself from pacing. Instead she dragged one of Sookie's outside chairs to the door and pointed it toward the door.

Wiping at the seat she sat on it crossing her legs as she watched Tara actively ignore her. The woman hadn't even acknowledged the noise she purposefully made with the chair.

"When I held you under dirt in that hideous Wal-mart sweat suit, I didn't foresee me asking forgiveness with fucking flowers," she broke the ice.

Tara didn't respond.

"The annoying woman who answered the phone at the flower shop breathed through her mouth. I wanted to rip her throat out," she continued to look at the vase. "I was pissed off when Nora told you what I'd done. And to top it off I have this annoying woman asking me what kind of flowers I wanted sent. "

"And you chose amaryllis?" Tara still didn't look at her.

"Yea," she didn't know what flower to use, but she figured she might as well commit to the annoying woman's decision. She didn't need Tara to know she was lax choosing flowers.

Tara leaned her head back on the wall closing her eyes as the story unfolded in her mind. "Legend has it the amaryllis came from a nymph in love with a shepherd named Alteo. The bitch stabbed herself in the heart for thirty nights outside his door. When the motherfucker finally opened it the flower sprung from the blood of her heart."

She toyed with its long green stem letting the flower bend and dangle.

"You know that how?" Pam hadn't expected Tara to be so knowledgeable about flowers.

"I like to read."

One more detail about her dark skinned lover she didn't know. Since turning Tara she knew very little about her personality. She didn't ask because she didn't want to know. Baby vamps annoyed her and even worse they were drawn to her, for whatever reason, she didn't know. Tugging on her earring she waited for Tara to continue, but she continued to stare at the flower. Using their current topic of conversation she asked about another flower and its meaning.

"What if I chose lavender?"

Tara turned her head meaningfully, "distrust."

Pam quirked her brow as she met Tara's eyes for the first time that night.

"Asps flocked to the flowers like rednecks flocked to Merlotte's. Understandably people became cautious of the flowers."

Narrowing her eyes, "what are you a fucking florist?"

"No I'm not a fucking florist. Again I like to read."

Pam nodded her head propping her legs on the side of Sookie's house. Admiring the line of her boots, she held her chin up with her hand as her elbow rest on the arm. She had expected a warmer reception since Tara woke up to flowers sent in apology. From what she could tell, it wasn't as if Tara was unhappy with Nora. As far as both of them were concerned she was a placeholder. Pam underestimating Tara's reaction rubbed her brow wondering what more she could do to fix this. Tara lays the flower on her lap. Pam wanted to be inside.

"This breeze is chilly," Pam complained.

"You can't feel it."

"It's the principle Tara. I know you have better manners than that."

Tara deadpanned, "if I did, why would I waste them on you?"

Turning her head away from her progeny she looked at the wood surrounded Sookie's house. "I'm getting the feeling that chill isn't coming from out here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie put her plate away. She spent her time washing dishes figuring that the two were trying to work whatever was wrong out. When she was finished she dried her hands with a towel folding it absently before leaving it on the counter damp. She heard talking and then it stopped.

She walked in the room with a little bounce. Leaning on the stairs across from Tara, she looked at her friend then to Pam and back again. Pam leaned over the chair pursing her lips at the blonde. Neither woman said anything for a long time.

"Has she said sorry yet?" she whispered from habit. She knew that Pam could hear what she said.

Pam's ears perked pulling her eyes away from the gently swaying trees to her right. She heard Tara sneer at the idea. Pam frowned, knowing her progeny was being more theatric than necessary because she was outside.

"You sure you don't want me to let her in?"

"She's fine out there," Tara said louder certain that Pam had already heard the beginning of their conversation.

"It is her house," Pam leaned over hoping the blonde would give in.

Tara shook her head and Pam returned to her position dejectedly. She didn't bother to listen to what Sookie said and focused on her footsteps going up the stairs. She and Tara were alone again and they were no closer to reconciliation than earlier that day.

"When I asked Nora to sleep with you….I never meant for it to be a permanent thing."

"You just wanted a fellow vampire to try me out," Tara rushed out angrily.

"You don't know what it's like to be a maker," Pam growled impatiently. "You're like a fucking child-without the unpleasant odor," her nose folded from memory. She leaned her head back on the chair noticing spider webs dancing in the wind. "You're my responsibility. I take it seriously. I care more about you than what we become. The blood is sacred and out of respect for it you'll be the best damn vampire you can be, for our family name."

Tara took notice of Pam's reverent tone when she spoke of responsibility and blood. It was a stark difference from the usual witty cynicism that marinated her vocabulary when she spoke. She considered Pam in all her temperaments. They didn't know anything about each other. How did Tara know that the blood wasn't the only influence, outside of her incredible sexiness, that had her enthralled by the blonde? Her idea came forth in carefully worded sentences.

"I'm not forgiving you tonight." Tara stated. She stood from her seat then walked to the door at her still seated maker. She leaned on the door holding the handle to keep her balanced. "If you're sorry you'll show me. You might even take a lesson from a flower." She reached her hand out. The amaryllis dangled daintily from her hand.

Pam dropped her feet leaning forward to take it. Tara's hand was out far enough for her to take the wrist and pull her out. Then what would she do? Create an even wider barrier of distrust the dark skinned woman intended to keep open? Swallowing her first instinct she took the flower. She answered Tara's wary smile with a set frown that seemed to amuse her childe even more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Sookie awoke to a bouquet of books delivered for Tara. The novels were diverse in their genres but the themes were consistently educational. Tara's flowers were scattered around her home from the first floor to the second. Tara acted as if she didn't like them when Sookie was around, but the waitress knew differently. If Tara was completely displeased she would have thrown them out. After the first night after their fight, still uncertain of the cause, Pam had become a fixture on her steps.

She took one of the chairs outside and turned it toward the door. Tara would leave the door open and she assumed that they talked. It was different than her courtship with Bill. It was far more romantic than the strange schemes that brought her and Eric together. When she left work Tara was still asleep and when she got off she expected to see Pam in her chair. One time she could have sworn she drove up to the sound of Pam laughing. It was a pleasant laugh that felt strange to hear when Sookie was accustomed to dirty laughs, evils laughs, silky maniacal laughing not this average chuckle of pleasure.

Sharing it with Lafayette he didn't believe her, justifiably. A picture plain as horror was painted clearly for Lafayette with his experience with Pam. And watching his cousin's infatuation unfold and be reciprocated was surreal. The nights had picked up considerably that last few times Lafayette worked. Vampire attack had lessened in the area. No one knew in the restaurant knew they had vampires to thank for that.

"So let me get this shit straight," Lafayette let his hand hang while his other hand held a spoon to stir his gumbo. "Tara sitting in your house?"

"Yep."

"And Pam sitting outside your house?"

Sookie nodded while she waited on a plate.

"And they just talkin?"

The blonde shrugged when Terry handed her the ready plate, "they're getting to know each other without sex."

"I don't speak that language," Lafayette bounced his hips.

"The language of love?" Terry smiled the bass and country in his voice cut through Lafayette's musings.

"See hell naw," he turned back to stirring. "I can see those bitches in lust. Shit, I have heard these bitches in lust, but love," his face folded as she shook his head. "I got to see this shit for myself."

Lafayette didn't have long to wait. Sam was closing up early that night. The remaining staff which included the effeminate cook and the fairy waitress parted ways to go to their separate cars. Lafayette followed Sookie to her house. Picking up his cell he thumbed the keyboard with a quick text to tell his cousin he was on his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sherman Pickle," Tara frowned at the name, but she didn't have to wait long for an explanation. "He was this thin man with a thick mustache that covered his top lip. The girls fawned over him because he'd be the easiest three hundred a working girl could make."

Tara sat at the door with her touching the frame of its opening as she looked up and listened. "He was that quick?"

"That small," she stated with her quintessential smirk, "he might as well have been dry humping air. Of course air isn't as affective as two supple thighs. But, that's what it amounted to if we're talking money's worth."

Tara's phone vibrated.

_I'm on my way bitch_

Tara answered the question in Tara's eyes, "Lafayette's on his way to do what he does best. Annoy the fuck out of me."

"Do you always use such strong language for the ones you love?" Pam asked.

"Sometimes," Tara's hooded eyes met Pam's smile.

The former bartender knew what she was getting at, but it had barely been a week since Nora shared Pam's request of the older vampire. In the short time they had covered several topics that might have come up during a first date. Pam had gone so far to present a human to feed on instead of the customary box of chocolates.

Two sets of lights came up the driveway. Tara visibly frowned when Lafayette made a show of swinging his hips and staring between Pam and Tara.

"Bitch I hope you wasn't texting and driving."

Sookie continued inside stepping over Tara.

"If I was bitch….don't you know all we know is living dangerously in this family," he leaned on the door looking at Pam pointedly. "Speaking of," he drawled pouting his lips sensuously. "Play with me Barbie here ain't nothing but dangerous. I don't see you running for the hills."

Pam cut her eyes at Lafayette. He tilted his head waiting for her to jump up and grab him by the throat. At the least he expected nails sinking in his skin, but Pam didn't move a muscle. He eyed his cousin with a curious look.

"Cuz I don't know what you doing, but it's fabulous for the family name if you got this one whipped."

Pam stood threateningly.

Lafayette held his hand up, "and I meant that with the greatest respect."

"See that you do." She liked Tara. And to an extent she would tolerate Tara's family and friends. But, making the effort would be so much easier if they weren't Lafayette and fucking Sookie.

Tara knew she should have been concerned about Lafayette's well being, but Pam legs distracted her from defending her cousin. She jerked her head away when Sookie came handing Lafayette a beer with one of her own already opened and sipped.

"So what were you two talking about?"

"Men," Tara answered straight-faced.

"The good the bad and the delicious?" Lafayette's eyes glistened from memorable encounters.

Taking a swig of her beer Sookie's brows rose, "what the hell is that look for?"

Tara leaned her head back leaving more pressure on her right arm, as she took a long hard look at her cousin. She squinted in fake concentration. Then she answered Sookie's question, "Tyler Battle."

"Bitch."

Beer spilled from Sookie's nose.

Pam wasn't opposed to being amused. Taking a page out Lafayette's book her inquiry was delivered with a dry inflection. "A bitch is out of the loop."

Tara leaned her head back at her cousin as reached his foot in to kick her leg. Sticking her tongue out to tease Lafayette, "he and Lafayette were friends in school. They got real close one night."

"Tyler fell in love," Sookie helped.

Tara followed right behind her, "but my cousin with his wandering cock, wasn't interested in a monogamous relationship."

"The motherfucker cock blocked me for a year, before he finally moved his stalker ass up north."

Tara fell into Sookie's leg as she started laughing from the memory. Pam eyed her making a realization that made sitting here listening to Tara reminisce with two people she didn't care for—she was beautiful happy. She only wanted to make her happy. The thought was so unlike the former club owner, but she accepted it because anything else meant not having Tara in her life.


	16. Chapter 16

Visiting Tara just to sit and talk reminded her of her time. Suitors wearing their best would come and try to be appealing to their love interest. Pam had one or three men call on her. They were unmemorable. She forgot what they looked like or even how they acted. She could only assume that they were incredibly uninteresting, if she hadn't sought to marry at least one of them.

As often was Pam's habit of late she waited until the dawn called before she left Sookie's house. She'd forgotten what it felt like to just talk and get to know someone. Her progeny was an intellectual hiding behind a brash vocabulary and stunning body. She admitted have her own prejudices that underestimated Tara's ability to hold a conversation. Fortunately, she was pleasantly surprised at the various subjects they touched on.

Uncertain of her patience when Lafayette and Sookie joined them that night she was astonished at her own behavior. She didn't have to threaten anyone, not really. The whipped comment needed to be addressed. Luckily, he cowered away and there was no more about that. Pam wasn't whipped she scoffed to herself as she made her way to her coffin. She looked at Tara's open and empty. She enjoyed their conversations even if they were at the cost of going back to the lair alone and without the dark skinned progeny.

Her mind went to the amaryllis tale Tara shared. Was she the woman stabbing her heart at the door?

"How's it going?" Jessica came up beside her. "You and Tara any closer to making up?"

Sparing the redhead a bored look she turned back to coffin closing it, "we're talking."

Talking wasn't one of her strong suits. Short snarky comments kept her afloat when she dared to converse. Anything more or close to it she considered a struggle.

"You're good for her."

"You're fucking relentless with this girl talk thing."

"Tara's got Sookie to talk to." She lowered her head smiling, "I figure you might need somebody to bounce ideas off of."

Pam pursed her lips. "Why would I need to bounce ideas?"

"Because this is Tara, if anyone has had a terrible time with love, it's her. Bewitched Eggs, psycho Franklin," she used her fingers to name them off. "Sam wasn't so bad…oh look Sam and Pam they rhyme." Jessica smiled at her own cleverness, but the amusement wasn't shared by the vampire, who didn't appreciate being compared to a dog. Jessica cleared her throat, "and then that girl….I forget her name," Jessica frowned trying to remember the name.

Pam didn't know Tara dated another woman. When they were on the topic of men she took over the conversation with stories about her human days. The topic of women hadn't even come up.

"Naomi!" Jessica jumped up excited she figured out the answer, "they were a cute couple." Noticing the icy glare from Pam, "as a human couple," she corrected.

Naomi, the name didn't ring a bell. Then it dawned on her. Pam was hell bent on making someone pay for her face. Those were dark times for Pam, no wonder it took her a while to recollect this Naomi.

Tara and her motley crew were the first ones on her list. She could have been happy with just obliterating that bitch Marnie. Though, at the time Tara was assessable. Pam remembered prowling in the dark looking for something to maim and kill.

"You and Tara I think are a cute couple. Like, you know the candy with the white and brown swirly chocolate."

Pam rolled her eyes leaving Jessica in her own world as she got ready for bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara considered the evening a success. Neither Sookie nor Lafayette were killed and Pam actually looked like she wasn't about to jump up and kill someone. Well, except for that one time and it didn't really count. If she wanted to hurt Lafayette she would have. Instead she threatened him placated by a simple apology.

Sookie closed the door to the cubby behind her. Left in the dark with her thoughts Tara considered her feelings for her maker. They were so strong and new she couldn't help be in silent awe of her maker, as if seeing her clearly for the first time. As a human she only saw her as a monster. But being one of the undead now the former bartender had an insight to the world she didn't trust. In many ways she still didn't trust it. She was barely a few months old and her vampire life was just as fucked up as her human—maybe more.

"What are you doing?"

Tara whispered to herself.

Her feelings for Pam? They were still uncertain. It wasn't a question of liking her she enjoyed Pam more than she would admit aloud to anyone. The woman was smart, witty, there was never a dull moment around the blonde. It was more of a question of why.

The blonde bond was explained by Pam. Feelings for her maker were part of the package because they were apart of each other. That didn't mean they were required to be a couple Pam explained. There was a connection that just made both of them aware, of every feeling happy or painful and it's translated through the blood to each other.

Rubbing her hands over her face she felt the weight of the dawn calling to her. Her mind however, had different plans. Pam was a puzzle wanted figured out. Their backgrounds were drastically different. They were similar in some ways to personality. How much of that was blood and how much of how much Tara liked Pam was entirely her?

She was getting a headache. She closed her eyes. She forced her thoughts quiet, but they would haunt her in her dreams she knew. They always would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie sat on the porch soaking in the sunlight. She wondered what it was like to live in eternal darkness. To just catch glimpses of the sun before it burned away at the flesh. She knew she was dramatizing it. She wasn't as naïve as she once was. For a long time she wondered about vampires and then suddenly they were in her small town. Two ended up sleeping with her, plenty tried to kill her, and her best friend became one.

"Fucking Bon Temp," she murmured to herself before she sipped her glass of tea.

A white van came up the driveway. She received more visitors in the passed few weeks than she ever had since her gran died. Pam's determination impressed her. Until now she only been a pretty face with razor sharp wit.

"Delivery for a Tara Thornton," the portly delivery man wore muttonchops accented by a plump face and a kind smile. Sookie couldn't help returning it. He maneuvered the muddy ground. It rained the morning surprising Sookie because she hadn't heard the weather man calling for it.

She signed for the long box.

She shook it experimentally. She knew who it was from. She sat Tara's gifts out in the open. So as soon as she left the cubby they would be the first things she saw. It was quite romantic of Pam to send thoughtful reminders that she wasn't giving up. Tara told her in confidence that Pam was already forgiven. Her long time friend was only curious how thoughtful Pam could be.

Sitting the box on the table perfectly she went in search of her phone. She answered it on the fourth ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Sook it's Sam I need you to come in for me tonight. One of Arlene's kids is sick and she couldn't get a babysitter in short notice." Terry was in the kitchen tonight since it was Lafayette's night off. Sookie was a reliable employee and he knew she only had a few hours that week.

Sookie agreed. "Sure." She could use the extra hours.

She wouldn't have to be there until seven. The sun was down when Tara came up from the cubby. Sookie was nearby, excited to see what was in the box Pam sent. She made her guesses thinking it rude to peek before Tara got a chance to see inside. She was in her uniform eying the box when she realized Tara was out and opening it without her.

"What is it?" Sookie walked over curiously. "It's a dress isn't it?"

Tara shook her head smiling at the ensemble that Pam bought for her. There was a note, but there were boots. Sookie picked the ankle high boots touching the leather reverently. They were distressed and would like nicely with the rest of Pam's selection.

"Fucking A," Tara smiled to Sookie. Noticing her uniform, "I thought you were off tonight."

"Sam called in," the blonde shrugged in answer.

"Oh ok." Tara's attention was back on her new clothes. Pam sure did know how to spoil a girl.

Sookie picked up her keys telling her to have a good time. Tara smiled. She took a quick shower then tried the clothes on to see how well they fit. She kept an eye out for her maker knowing Pam liked to get their early, to take full advantage of all their time.

Tara's cell phone rang, she looked at the name.

"I got a flat tire," she heard Sookie say pathetically. She thought about changing, but decided against it. It wouldn't take long for her to help Sookie and get back to change into something more comfortable before Pam came by.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara wasn't coming outside, and Pam wasn't going inside. It was a strange predicament that Tara seemed content with. Pam on the other hand missed the dark woman's touch. She wanted to kiss her. She'd never taken stock in the phrase; absence makes the heart grow fonder. For one, love and the millions of quotes dedicated to it, abhorred her—though, she would have to change her tune soon. She was on the brink of falling into the abyss so many other jumps into on account of a woman.

When she arrived at the house the door was open. She looked inside as far as she could for any sign of Tara. She was use to the woman standing there in the doorway waiting for her like an excited child ready to see its present. Pam smiled at that, the idea of beings someone's present. She enjoyed being feared and the power of dominated something living and undead, but the joy shining from Tara's eyes when she saw her was indescribable.

She chose a grey skirt with a large belt and a baby blue tip with a low neck line as tonight's ensemble. She waited at the door impatiently tapping her foot.

"So fucking impatient."

The blonde stopped tapping her foot. Slowly turning she looked oddly at the muddy mess trudging up the steps. The outfit Pam bought her was ruined.

"If you didn't like it you didn't need to wear it."

Tara glared at her maker. The outfit was perfect. Dark skin skinny jeans, ankle length boots and a button up that hugged the woman's frame perfectly. It was all ruined by mud.

"Sookie got a flat on the way to work."

"And that turned into a mud match?"

Pam couldn't control the look on her face. Tara was a mess. She had taken great pains to get the perfect gift. Fucking Sookie.

"I won't bore you with the details," Tara groused and changes the subject, "I need to go shower,"

"By all means," the blonde jumped out of the way so she wouldn't ruin her clothes. Tara looked at her oddly.

"You don't think the mud brings out my eyes," Tara stopped at the opening of the door on the welcome mat.

Pam ensuring there was plenty of space between them, then leaned against one of the poles of the porch. "No I don't. And you smell." Her mouth curved disgustedly.

Tara turned fully on her maker scraping mud off her shirt. A dark blob of moist dirt sat in her curved hand. "You know what I realized?"

"That you're absolutely disgusting right now?" Pam smiled at her own humor.

Tara took a step toward her, "we haven't kissed."

Pam's smile fell.

Tara's advance was slow and fixed, "we haven't hugged."

"Tara," her maker held her hand out in warning.

Tara looked over her lover's clothes, "we haven't touched in a very long time."

"You…. Tara you do any of the above, I will find that hole of mud you fell in and throw you back in it."

Pam would have found Tara's pouting cute if she wasn't so concerned about the mess of a woman trying to ruin her own outfit. Tara hadn't planned on tormenting her maker. Pam's response to the dirty woman was unexpectedly adorable. The high pitch of her voice and the way she kept her hands out as if that would protect her from Tara. It was cute and girly and cute; it was another side of Pam she couldn't get enough of. So she continued following her ignoring Pam's warning.


	17. Chapter 17

Playful Pam rolled of the tongue with the ease that butter melts on a hot biscuit. It had the same comforting feeling biting into the home cooked meals Sookie's gran cooked.

Playful Pam as a contradiction for everything she knew about the vampire.

Her smiles were dark. Her words were searing if someone were susceptible to skin burns by insult. Pam was nothing and everything as she seemed.

Teasing the blonde with a ball of mud Tara never meant for to make good on her threat. Pam sped to the right then to the left. Their play suddenly became a chase. Under the most romantic setting that was never made by man, they sprinted under the night sky in a game. Pam would stop and threaten and Tara would throw back a compliment jump for a try at a hug. The older vampire was faster, but she slowed down to make it seem like Tara had a chance.

Pam had been completely concerned about the mud and in the midst of running from her determined lover she started to have fun. For a century that feeling came at the price of someone's pain. She stopped in realization her cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so hard. She took in Sookie's yard feeling off balance. Who the hell was this stranger and where did she come from? What the fuck was this warm feeling inside her. It had to be Tara's, Pam panicked even more at the thought that it might be coming from her.

Lost in thought under the light of the moon Tara was struck by the beauty of her maker. "Damn," Tara whispered the words to herself she struck dumb by the sight. Not sure there was a thought before they came out she didn't care. Or maybe she should have when Pam turned looking directly at her. Features softened by the light of the moon.

Stepping toward her like she was a skittish deer that could sprint away at any second, Tara held her hands up in surrender. The normally immaculate vampire had strings of hair coming out of her bun.

"You ok?" Tara asked concerned all playfulness forgotten with the panicked frown on Pam's face.

"You're covered in mud. We're running around like fucking children. And I'm having…."

Tara waited for her maker to finish the sentence. She had an idea of how it was going to end, but she didn't want to interrupt. It needed to be finished by Pam. Tara heard the distress in her voice.

"Fun," Pam let out in a hoarse whisper afraid of what the word meant.

Tara nodded her head stepping toward the woman slowly. "I hate this kind of shit," Pam frowned. The frowned deepened even more when Tara began to laugh. The former bartender didn't try to hide her amusement. Her white teeth contrasted with the mud caked up on her skin and her dark complexion. Pam felt like she was being mocked and didn't appreciate the effrontery.

"This is funny to you?"

Wiping at her hands Tara ignored the icky feeling of running around with mud. She would spend years like this if meant it would reveal more layers, of the woman she was beginning to love beyond the blood bond that worried her.

"It's kinda funny," Tara stifled her laughing to get the words out. "You're face," the muddy woman clarified, "its funny."

Pam narrowed her eyes on instinct her legs stepped forward. She was always a bold woman. Backing down wasn't in her nature. She advanced on everything that scared her, to let anyone know that she wouldn't be bullied by threat of pain, death, or love.

Tara clapped her hand. All it took was the impact of her hands and Pam's distance to make Tara's smiling mouth to drop into an 'o' of surprise. She had forgotten she collected more mud in her arsenal when the speed of her chasing quickened the mud to dry.

Pam with her hand on her hip stared daggers at Tara. Looking down at her stained blouse she pursed her lips returning a heated gaze on the dark skinned woman back pedaling slowly.

"That was a fucking accident," Tara pointed out uselessly. "If you come after me you have to touch me. You wouldn't want to do that to your skirt would you?"

"I don't know," Pam started toward her with unfriendly intent. "I think I've warmed up to the idea of _touching _you."

Tara worried that her outfit no longer took precedent over their game. And that's all it was a game. There was no need for Pam to do anything she'd regret later over a stupid game.

"You were having fun."

"Until you ruined my shirt."

"They're dots," Tara glared at the mess she'd made of Pam's shirt. It wasn't that bad.

"It's the principle."

Tara did the only rational thing, she ran. She sprinted into the house as fast as she could, willing to face Sookie's wrath later when she found discovered the muddy footprints on her rug. Pam was at the door stopped by the fact that she hadn't gained entry yet. This wasn't over. Tara smiled smugly inside.

"You can't hide in Sookie's house forever."

The jest had a serious intonation that wasn't lost to Tara. She met Pam's gaze following her up the stares with a smile. It fell as soon as the hot water hit her skin. Pam was right. She couldn't stay and do this with Pam forever. It was fun and different than any kind of dating than she was use to. In an odd way she enjoyed Pam like this more than she did when they were speaking with their bodies.

There wasn't much talk outside of dirty talk and moans that came out of their mouths around each other. Tonight she saw Pam let herself go. And while she was prepared to accept that she liked Pam. She knew her feeling went beyond that and it scared the hell out of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pam paced the expanse of the long porch. Tara had finished showers a few minutes ago. Now, she felt her progeny was stalling for time. Maybe to figure out what they were doing exactly. It felt like courting, but it was dangerously close to falling love. Eternity was a commitment that not many vampires knew how to make. Monogamy wasn't a practice that Eric touched on while under his tutelage. Lust was transcendent and with her own views of love the former was more acceptable to her lifestyle as a vampire.

Before Tara raced after Pam she placed her phone on one the chairs that Pam didn't sit in. The maker hadn't paid it any mind until she heard it vibrate. She looked down reflexively and the name Noami popped up with a message.

"You look so fucking serious."

Tara nodded in a short sleeved shirt and short shorts. Pam looked at the shorts questioningly causing her progeny to shrug. She thought she had more clothes at Sookie's but she didn't. Her only alternative was to raid Sookie's closet.

"Do you still talk to Naomi?"

Tara tilted her head. Absently she looked for her phone on her body ruling out where it was in her head. Then she watched Pam pointing to it on the chair. She picked up the phone. Pressing the screen to wake it up, she saw Naomi's name then a new message under it.

Tara broke it off with her. The break up didn't stop her from being concerned. Every now and again she received random texts from her former lover. She would send them to make sure that she was still alive.

"Yea," Tara held the phone up sheepishly before going back into the house. She came back out with her hands in her back pockets and her lips sucked in waiting for Pam to say more about it. When it didn't look like she would Tara ventured toward it Tara opted to change the subject.

"Wasn't she that tart that I saw you with outside Merlotte's?" Pam finally asked. Her conversation with Jessica ran warning bells. What had she said? They were a cute couple.

"She's not a tart," Tara defended.

Pam smirked painfully aware of the spark of emotion that Tara felt at the mention of the human's name.

"I'm surprised you two didn't ride off on a fucking rainbow."

Crossing her arms Tara took a step outside, "with a crazed vampire threatening to kill me and the ones I loved. Running from you wasn't the way to live," she admitted ending softly with, "not for her."

Pam hadn't realized she was the reason they split up. The old Pam would have delighted at the idea of ruining a love connection. The news was hard to hear considering her emotional investment in discovering what they had between them. "You love her," Pam said as a matter fact. She didn't want to ask the question and hear Tara's resounding yes.

"I just washed up. But, I'd be happy to get dirty again and chase after you with my muddy self if that's what it's gonna take to get playful Pam back."

The blonde turned away looking out into the trees like she did the first night she came determined to take Tara home. Tara still hadn't come with her and she held back. Perhaps this Naomi was the reason why.

"Green is not your color," Tara joked.

The blonde shook her head, "nothing looks worse on a woman than green." She turned back to Tara, "one of many reasons why I don't subscribe to it," as an afterthought, "or take up gardening."

"Good, cause you got nothing to worry about. She hated vampires as much as I use to," Tara paused, "seeing me like this—it'd be disgusting to her."

"Fuck her if she doesn't think you personify power, strength, beauty—she'd be lucky to breath in the space you occupy."

The diatribe was unexpected and appreciated. It was one of the things Tara found that she liked being with Pam. Pam had a way with words that made Tara feel like more than she was. It was daunting to be seen that way through someone's eyes. She liked it. Home was never where her mother would be. Memories of the house she grew up in were filled with Lettie Mae's drunken stupors and half assed attempts to kill her. The void left by her mother Sookie and her family and Lafayette filled as much as they could. But, there is something strong about been rejected too many times to count, by the woman that brought you into this world, at least it was for Tara.

"Am I clean enough to kiss now?" Tara took Pam by her waist not caring the vampire hadn't embraced her back yet. Pam tilted her head toying with the idea of pulling away, but when she saw Tara leaning forward slowly she responded doing the same until their lips met. The kiss was slow pushing and pulling each other, but not demanding more than either woman was willing to give. And whether they knew it or not they were willing to give it everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell happened to my rug?" Sookie held her eyes wide stepping over the mud carefully.

"Ooops," Tara shrugged.

Sookie shook her head pulling the rug out of the walkway. She'd get it cleaned later. "Besides destroying my rug how'd your night go?" she asked wiping her hands on her shorts.

Tara shrugged. She didn't offer much else and Sookie was too tired to try to wrestle dirt from her. She'd enlist Lafayette later.

Sitting under the stars Tara let her legs swing on the porch rail. Her lips still felt bruised from Pam's kiss. She smiled at the memory. Eric called Pam's phone asking her to join him at a meeting. They would use the rest of the night to travel to New Orleans then sleep and by the next night will have already been in the city for it.

Pam informed Tara that it was probably a sheriff Eric wanted her to go down there and see. Tara nodded her head warily. She'd gotten use to having Pam all to herself she didn't like that she wouldn't see her the next night. With one last kiss her maker sped away without making promises knowing she would return as soon as she could because it was expected. Pam wasn't a huge romantic and didn't want Tara to expect too much out of her when it came to voicing how she felt.

Swinging her legs again Tara looked down at the phone she retrieved in the house.

_I miss you._

Six months was a long time to be physically and emotionally committed, all that just to end in one night. And even as it was one of the hardest things for Tara to do, she knew it was for the best. She didn't think she could live with herself if by some chance Naomi had been with her the night she died. She wouldn't mind checking in on her ex girlfriend. After she stopped by Naomi's maybe she could see Pam as well. She liked the idea too much to consider it could horribly wrong.


	18. Chapter 18

"I could kill you Eric."

"It's only for one night."

Pam glared at her maker via the mirror. The suite was all Eric. Stylish and chic their tastes were similar it was probably one of the many reasons they had great chemistry. Pam looked at herself in the mirror. Eric chose her dress. A black scalloped lace dress with a boat neckline that hugged her figure with black pumps, she could kill him, but he did know how to dress her.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it" she admired herself in the mirror. A large bang covered her forehead with her hair hanging.

When Nora told me Lee was being difficult. I knew I had to bring out my secret weapon," Eric couldn't hide the admiration in his eyes. He patted himself on the back for his choice. Though, it shouldn't have surprised him since they knew each other so well.

When Eric called her away that night she had a feeling that Lee had something to do with it. She was attending to the baby vamps and patrols. Her maker needed someone he could trust nearby to keep their small fraction intact. He had talked to the northern sheriffs leaving the other end to his sister. Nora, while attractive, wasn't Lee's type observing that she didn't have that charm that left him infatuated with Pam.

They met the French man during a game of poker in Mississippi. Eric wasn't fond of the game, but Pam loved it. Lee was a middle aged man with long black hair he liked to keep on his shoulders. Pam thought his company amusing once upon a time. Though, he ended up like many fleeting pleasures in Pam's life. When Eric notified him of Pam's arrival he procured dual suites with the hopes of spending the evening with Pam without having Eric nearby. The move was purely political.

The sheriff had always been treated kindly by the authority, becoming close to Roman for a time. Lee's loyalties, compromised by Roman's assassination, put him a political limbo. Eric wisely assumed Pam's influence could persuade him to their side.

"You look ravishing if it's any consolation."

Pam looked unmoved, "I'll be reminded of that all night." In context the admission wasn't as conceited as it sounded. Lee was a notorious flirt and he promised her an evening where she would have no question how desirable she was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From across the street Tara tried to make her legs move toward the door. All she needed to do was get to the door and after that her mind went blank. Why had she come here?

Her phone vibrated

_This is incredibly boring wish I was there with you_

Tara cringed from an irrational pang of guilt when she read it. She didn't know why. She planned to seek Pam out as soon as she was finished catching up with Naomi. She even asked Lafayette to call his friend about the house he'd boasted about a week ago. Jessica wouldn't let her forget it claiming it could be a getaway place for both women to relax without distraction. Jessica's reasoning helped Tara decide to come, if only to use it as an excuse.

She put her phone away in her pocket. She didn't share her idea to stop and say hello to her ex girlfriend. She imagined how wary they would have been if she did tell them.

She saw movement from the building. Sure enough, Naomi was her coming out of the house. She started down the street shouldering her bag. Speeding across the street she called out.

"Hey."

Naomi knew the voice. Her body whirled quickly. Running to her former lover she hugged the body hard and tight never wanting to let go. Tara wrapped her arms around the woman happily. They stood like this for a full minute by the steps of Naomi's apartment.

"I've missed you," Naomi kissed the darker woman gently.

"So you text me," putting her down she pulled away licking her lips. Depositing her hands safely in her jacket pockets she realized very little had changed if at all. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"How have you been?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Good. I'm good."

"Good," smiling Tara was in desperate need of something more to say. "You fighting tonight?" she pointed to the bag on Naomi's shoulder.

The woman nodded her head, "yea," she smiled she needed to hurry or she would be late. "We can talk on the way if you want," she pointed in the direction she was heading. She didn't think Tara had forgotten though. The dark head nodded in acquiesce. Out in public that wasn't dangerous. Friends walked all the time.

Naomi eyed her quiet friend. She and Tara shared brief text messages, but they were losing track of each others life. Given a crash course about Tara's real past she wondered what other stories were included in the short time they had been apart.

"I'm glad you're alive," she heard herself say. She took the lead in the conversation when she saw Tara start and stop again. "It's been hard to get that night I left outta my head." She stopped Tara from walking with a hand on her arm, "leaving you like that."

A dark hand caressed Naomi's skin. It was soft. "I asked you to remember." Naomi took her hand noting how cold they were. She pulled the other hand inside her hand to warm them up.

"Your hands are so cold," it wasn't what Naomi wanted to say, but those were the words that came out.

Tara looked at the hands Naomi breathed on to make them warmer. Even though she knew it wouldn't help she couldn't drag her hands away from the warmth. That was what Naomi was to her. A light— something warm to settle into and bask in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pam used the reflective surface of the elevator to examine her dress and hair. She was perfect.

The bell dinged and the door opened. They walked into the lobby greeted by a stunning couple. Lee's hair, long and dark hung straight over his shoulders in a burgundy suit with black lapels. At his side a tall leggy blond, maybe a model, stood behind him. There was no mistaking that they were together, but Pamela knew better than to hope that he was hers for the night.

Knowing that maker and progeny rarely left each other's side Lee, to prepare for their visit, provided an attractive distraction for Eric.

"Beautiful," he spread his arms out taking Pam in with eager eyes that illustrated what he aimed to do by the evenings end.

"Why thank you," her southern accent deepened. Claiming her hand he fangs came out as he grazed them along the line of her vein. Kissing it he kept his eyes on her reaction.

Eric perused the empty lobby when Lee was done being charming. "Hello," the model outstretched her hand to be kissed.

The Viking took it mirroring his host sans the fangs. He made a point of smelling her, "human," he noted like guessing a fine wine.

Lee was thrilled with Eric's selection. He didn't believe Pam could look ghastly in any ensemble. He enjoyed looking at her and only one other thing rivaled that joy. The envy he saw in the eyes of men that saw her on his arm. They hadn't been together in a long while, but it didn't hurt to revel in the past especially when it was within his reach.

"You are beautiful," he whispered in Pam's ear with possessive hand on the small of her back. He led her out into the night.

She smiled indulgently. She was in her element. She and Lee had always been a stunning couple. She saw their reflection in his stretch limo, they still were.

She slid to the opposite window allowing Eric's distraction for the evening to come in next and then the boys followed. Pam took comfort that Eric wanted to get business over with. Unfortunately, Lee wouldn't have his night shortened by giving in so quickly. He like so many other vampires good with keeping their ears to the ground for all vampire gossip considered Billilth a threat. He didn't mainstream, but he saw the political genius in it. He had been one of the few personally consulted, before Roman made the existence of vampires public.

There were other vampires trying to make a silent claim for power. Eric was his first choice being an older formidable and often level headed vampire. He wouldn't spoil the night by giving him an answer so quickly. He wondered how far Eric would go for him as an ally.

"This Billith business must be serious if you've brought out the big guns," he sent Pam an appreciate leer. Women were an amusement, but Pam was his weakness. Eric was playing his cards well.

"You ally with dogs Eric. You are not the man I thought you were," Lee slid his hand along Pam's back as she stood pretending to admire the city.

"It's a means to an end," the tall blonde offered in his defense of his decision to work with werewolves.

Lee was an infamous elitist. Human were toys to be played with in any and every way he saw fit to find amusement. "Enough, all business and no play blah blah blah," he waved his hand dismissively. "Pour you something to drink a great year my friend," he assured Eric as he handed a glass to Pam. "Enjoy the view," he nodded toward the blonde Parisian he had procured just for Eric's visit.

Just as Pam thought, Lee didn't take the bait. She exchanged a knowing looking with Eric as a hand began caressing her neck passed her hair. "You smell divine," he throated as he watched her drink, his fangs rested on his lower lip mesmerized by her guest.

"You expected any less?"

"You've been wasting your freedom my love," over forty years apart he used the endearment as if nothing changed. Very few were aware that Eric renounced their bond.

"That's the thing about freedom; it's mine to do with it what I want."

"I'll just have to spend the evening showing you what you'll be missing out on," he drank from his glass leaving little room between them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara smiled at Naomi in her element. The girl could move. She greeted the familiar faces of women she'd met before and fought all of them hitting her on the back welcoming her back. Arms crossed she watched Naomi on the mat wrapping her body around a pale redhead with a close cut.

The metal, the sounds, the mat, Tara grew excited from the smell of blood and sweat in the room. It didn't make her hungry. She wanted inside the ring. She wanted to punch and hit and hurt something. It pained her to decline being put on a ticket to fight when one of the organizers offered her a spot. Claiming that she was there as a spectator, she realized she wasn't fine with just watching. No one here could match her so she made due with watching and enjoying the view.

Naomi was kicking ass. Remembering how it felt to be in the ring with her, foreplay for mind blowing victory sex.

Tara felt her phone vibrate. She ignored it mistaking it as a text message. When the vibrating didn't stop she looked at the phone. Tara took the call beside the steps she smoked her share of victory cigarettes.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tara I was in the middle of doing laundry what did you want me to do with you're clothes. I'm almost positive you're going to need to dry clean this shirt."

"Oh ok clean whatever, bye."

"Hey, wait," the blond rushed when she realized that Tara was ending the conversation so soon. "How is you're trip? Eric and Pam done with their business yet?"

Tara impatiently answered all of Sookie's questions before she claimed that she needed to go.

Putting her phone away intent on catching the rest of the match she ran straight into Naomi, "shit, you scared me."

Sweaty and breathing heavy the brunette ran straight outside to make sure Tara was ok. She unintentionally eavesdropped on her hearing the very domestic sounding conversation. Glaring at her ex lover she clenched her fist before opening them. "Living with someone new now?"

Tara nodded, "yea Sookie," she answered lightly. She told Naomi about Sookie and her proclivity for vampires. The brunette was still tense. "You won?" Tara stepped forward when she heard passing fighters and spectator's congratulate her on her fight.

The brunette's eyes narrowed, "what do you want Tara?"

Choosing the least explosive answer, "to take you out and celebrate," the dark woman avoided the underlying question with some guilt.

Naomi eyed her. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she shrugged away the part of her that wanted to press for more. She told Tara to wait until she changed and then they could go. A celebratory fuck was out of the question. That wouldn't be fair to Naomi and whatever it was Tara was building with Pam. She checked her phone. There were no new messages to read she still had yet to reply to Pam's earlier message.


	19. Chapter 19

For all of Lee's charm, intellect, and good looks it didn't redeem the one attribute that Pam couldn't reconcile with, his gambling. He drove them where he always drove them, his club. It was twice the size of Fangtasia with an underground floor, he'd regularly renovated for whatever current obsession had his attention.

The crowds parted for the foursome with Lee and Pam in the lead. Eric and his nameless date took the rear. They received appreciative gazes, from vampires and humans. The stares were taken in stride owning the beauty that people overtly coveted.

"You're doing well for yourself."

"I'm a king here," he acknowledged proudly. Stepping into the elevator he pressed down when Eric and the Parisian situated behind them. "Plenty to share with my queen," he noted. He often joked that someday he would steal Pam away from Eric like a King claiming his Queen from a frightful Viking terror. Eric took the barbs in stride. For the most part it was out of respect for Pam. She thought fondly of him, but Eric knew Pam's heart belonged to someone new.

He smiled to himself as he watched her exchange. As someone who knew Pam so intimately, he could read her as easily as he could discern his emotions. She was playing a part. Her days as a whore were far in past she barely recollected, but the sexuality she carried was palpable without trying. She was a formidable ally and he would have no one else by his side when it counted.

"This way," Lee directed toward to the right when they got out the elevator.

Pam looked over the expanse. Humans and vampires filled the seats.

Their small party headed upstairs to a private room made up of glass. It was the best view of the center of the room where the cage sat.

"You've changed it?" Pam observed. Every surface of the room was reflective. Pam admired her reflection on the table where glass tray held glasses half full with red.

Lee had varying tastes. He liked the control of change and exercised it on a whim. The last time Pam visited the glass room had a tropical cave feel. His fascination then had been boxing. The caged ring was telling. She heard of fights like these. Humans and vampires pitted against each other in a cage of silver. The cage supposedly evened the odds for humans, but they rarely if ever one. It was considered illegal. It didn't stop vampires or humans like Lee from profited from this type of entertainment.

"I'm always looking for new and interesting ways to entertain myself. And if it makes me money then perfect."

At the window Pam stood at the design of the cage. It was surrounded by an indent then a level surface where the audience was expected to sit. Holding her glass she looked at the crew preparing for another fight. The last match left blood staining the mats surface. She didn't envy them if someone actually met the true death there. She looked at the time it was only ten o' clock.

"What until you see it," the French man pressed his chest to her back whispering in her ear setting the stage. "Two bodies one goal." His eyes flicked lower admiring the curvature of her legs and behind. "They fight for the purest intention there is—greed."

"Drink," he encouraged. "This was a nobleman. My nephew I think."

"Delicious," Pam purred much to her host's delight.

Everything that wasn't Pam was forgotten in Lee's eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara and Naomi cut through the throng of people. "What happened to victory ice cream?"

Victory ice cream was a tradition they made up one evening after Tara won her first fight. It involved whatever flavor was in the freezer, so they kept a healthy stock. In the past it led to intimacy they no longer had. Tara hadn't intended for it to be a proposition. The club was unexpected, but she supposed being in a room with a crowd was a lot safer than sitting alone with Naomi. Tara had gotten as far as admitting that she missed Naomi. Admitting anything more would compromise the feelings she had sorted for Pam.

In the locker room another fighter invited Naomi to a fight club. Assuming Tara would like to tag along she agreed. The dark skinned woman frowned at the throng of people they had to cut through. Naomi held onto her hand. She took a seat near the bleached blond fighter that invited them.

"What do you want to drink?" Naomi asked close to her ear.

Tara looked at the cage match telling her company she wasn't drinking tonight.

"When did you start to get into this?" Tara asked when the waitress came by to get their order.

"It's just something to do," she ordered two shots of vodka for her and Tara. Her former lover didn't object to the drink. "These vampires they're something to watch." She nodded toward the cage.

Two vampires circled each other with their fangs drawn and fists thrown wildly. The burlier of the two fell into the cage crying out from the silver on his skin.

Tara jumped in surprise.

His assailant kicked him in the face with his bare foot. They were grappling, but somehow the burlier fighter with the shaved head got the advantage. He smashed his opponents face against the silver. The losing fighter wailed in pain covering the hiss of his skin burning.

"Shit," Tara sat back. She watched Naomi and her friends point and yell for who they wanted to win.

Naomi slid her chair closer. "The small guy, he's quick. He's the reigning champion." Naomi went to tell Tara about how vampires were using themselves as sport for humans and vampires. These brutal games were attractive to fighters like them that might one day want to be turned. Tara's eyes widened at the idea. The allure of being faster and stronger couldn't be denied for the enthusiasts of the sport.

They're drinks arrived. Tara didn't touch hers. She opted to ask more questions about the supposedly secret fight club that was popular enough to bring in such a large diverse crowd. Naomi explained human fighters were offered the chance to compete. When some heard the cages were made of silver there were a handful that jumped at the chance. Naomi confessed that she thought of Tara when the news of these fights circulated and were discovered as true.

No one in their circle had yet to try, but they watched. Mostly the fights were vampires against vampires. They beat each other senseless for prizes that reached up to five grand for a series of fights in one night. The bleached blond turned from the fight long enough to point to a man sitting to at a table in the far right. If Tara were inclined to bet he was the she needed to see. Tara turned her head acknowledging the information as something she wouldn't need.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric played with the hairs that fell out of the long ponytail of his present. Her hair was false, but he wasn't interested in her extensions. He seemed entertained, but he angled his neck to keep a close eye on his blond companion. For almost an hour she and Lee had been whispering. Her back turned from the fighting and Lee fidgeting between trying to keep her attention and placing his bets.

"Stay with me."

"No."

The French man would not be dissuaded easily. Forty years was a long time for Pam to consider what she had missed. Though, the former club had lived too long to rely on a man with a vice he couldn't shake.

Lee glared at the blond. Who was she to deny him?

"Eric I am not entertained," he moved away from Pam, who stood still looking out at the match. He threw his right arm up like a child waving it around. His bodyguards shouldered forward ready for an order.

The model moved away as if Lee's anger cued her to quit her seduction and refuse Eric's advances. Eric watched and then eyed Pam at the window. He knew the look. She was restraining an eye roll. "Look Pam the betting man wants to be entertained."

"How do we entertain him Eric?" Pam drawled.

Lee glared at their traded glances. He had made it no secret how he wanted to be the one she gave those looks to. Their affair had ended too quickly and every attempt to reestablish it was snubbed.

Eric forgot, Pam's influence, was like a two sided coin. The positive affect, Eric anticipated an alliance. The negative threatened their well being as his cool eyes trained possessively on the blonde.

"Pamela for my alliance," he stated.

Pam rolled her eyes away from the long haired French man. He knew better than to expect them to jump at the proposition. Eric leaned back on the white couch his arm stretching the expanse of the back of the couch.

"No."

The proprietor didn't hear fists meeting flesh. Too preoccupied with his guests he was neglecting his club. When he reached the window he noticed a fighter being dragged away. He looked at the pathetic newborn. His size had been so impressive he thought for sure he would last longer than two rounds. The fighters that were up next were fillers.

"Fine, we make it more interesting then. Be the prize for the evening. I have this fighter. A new born only a year old. He's brutal, but the crowds love him. His reputation makes it difficult to find competitors for him and he really is a wonder to watch. But if I had a prize," he held his knuckle on his mouth as he shut it.

"I'm not a trophy."

"If there was ever a trophy someone might fight for, it would be you in your image. Your shape, it would have your smell and your temperament. Yours is the kind of beauty no man or woman would mind facing the truth death for. Don't you agree Eric?"

"I know I've almost died for her."

Their host flipped his hair looking expectantly at his tall guest. Eric weighed the options he was offering. Pam wouldn't have him. Fortunately, he wasn't a man that thought of himself as truly concerned ethics. They could entertain him and make him money.

Turning around again, "I play Helen of Troy and you give us your influence if there is a war?" Pam knew despite his vices he was a man of his word if he gave it to them.

Placing his knuckle on his pursed lips he settled his eyes on her lips, "you have my word."

"Fine," the blonde answered drily.

Smirking evilly he signaled towards his a large thing man with a dimple at the point of his nose. Lee whispered in the ear. The man nodded his head and was gone. "Pamela," Lee enjoyed using her whole name, "won't you accompany me." He held out his arm.

Eric mused they were a striking couple. Pamela placed her hand on his outstretched arm and allowed him to lead her out into the crowd. Lee's entourage of guards were stifling, but people knew better than to get too close.

"Still paranoid I see."

"I live in the most dangerous profession there is. I surround myself with people who kill for money," he explained.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara looked around as the crowd hushed after the fight. She looked over the other newborns and the one that was just beaten looked to be the best in the group. It seemed they felt the same looking unsurely at the competitor, who smiled with red fangs taunting them to come to him.

"Look at her," the bleached blond nodded appreciatively at Pam. Tara froze.

"You ok?" A hand caressed her arm in concern. "Tara?" Naomi tried again this time getting a lost look.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yea," Tara answered hurriedly remembering to listen to the announcer.

It was a show. Pam was presented as the prize along with five thousand dollars. Tara felt herself inching toward the end of her seat keeping her head down so Pam wouldn't see her. What the hell what she doing? A rush of possession filled Tara.

The winner went home with the money and the lady. The reigning champion was a small fellow large enough to take a hit, but small enough to be acknowledged as the quicker fighter. His eyes fell on Pam and Tara didn't like the feeling. Her fists clenched she held them to her mouth as fighters looked more willing to fight. There were even one or two formidable looking fighters from the crowd signing up.

This was not happening.

Tara pulled out her phone to text her maker. After she sent it she realized Pam didn't have her phone. Pam's dress hugged her frame too snuggly to be hiding anything, much less a phone, beneath it.

"This should be interesting," she heard Naomi start, "I'd go in the ring for some of that," she joked with her friend. Tara smiled weakly knowing her companion might feel differently if she knew Pam was the one that attacked them that night outside Merlotte's.

Everyone was placing their bets. Pam's long haired friend stopped at the betting table. Pam with him scanned the fighters with an uninterested eye. Tara flicked her gaze over the crowd of people openly staring at Pam with lust. She didn't like it. It was jealousy pure and unadulterated and it filled her with an impulse surpassing her concern to be found out.


	20. Chapter 20

Tara was impressed with her restraint. She wanted nothing more than to race to Pam and speed them both out of there. What would she say? Would she start with an apology for coming to New Orleans in part to visit her ex girlfriend? No, she wouldn't. Pam would kill her on the spot.

She looked at her phone for a reply from her message. No new messages that meant Pam read it and ignored it or she hadn't seen it yet. Turning her head to the owner's box she didn't see the blond. Every once in a while when she turned around she saw her, but she wasn't there now. Growling inwardly the sound garnered the unneeded attention of the curious brunette concerned for Tara.

"You wanna go?" Naomi saw that it was almost two thirty.

Tara didn't answer at first.

"Hey," she shook her into paying attention. "You wanna go?"

Tara counted the fighters, "no," she shook her head sounding more convincing repeating; "no I wanna stay."

Six men competed for the lady and the prize. Naomi explained that the competition was open to newborns. Content with her own assumptions, the cage fighter didn't bother questioning why the owner of the club liked using baby vamps. In Lee's mind baby vamps were only a step up from humans, for the obvious reason that they were new to the world of vampires. They were clumsy and needy and expendable in his opinion. Their impulsions also helped them to be more susceptible to propaganda from seedy fight clubs such as his. They didn't have the sense not to chance their lives for a five thousand dollar prize.

The first competitor was a dark skinned man with braids. His body was chiseled denoting his conceited concern for his body's appearance. The second competitor wasn't as chiseled, but he looked strong and capable. The other fighters were a mixture of capable looking fighter and vampires who were out of their element. Each fighter went in confidently or at least had a strong delusion that they had a chance.

There was a couple at the front who were sprayed with blood when the fourth man failed. The woman screamed and went running for the ladies room. The champion liked to toy with his competitors. He bounced around the moist mat taunting every fighter. Tara didn't care about his cockiness until it came to disgusting gestures aimed at the box specifically meant for Pam.

It didn't make sense for her Pam to entertain the whim of some long haired French guy. If there was a better insult for the man Tara would have thought of it. Since she couldn't she stayed with long haired French guy.

"This is getting nasty," the bleached blond looked like she would be sick. Naomi agreed, but Tara was too focused on the dwindling number of competitors.

"Fuck," she growled her fist pressed against her mouth.

Was she going to let Pam do this? In no uncertain terms sell herself to the highest barbarian. Tara's intentions to come to New Orleans may not have been entirely pure, but it didn't justify what Pam was willing to degrade herself for him. Her foot bounced from agitation.

Number six. The last fucking one and he looked as pathetic. If she didn't act Pam would leave with a winner, none of them were worthy because they weren't Tara. The other baby vamps looked harmless easily plucked away with a single flick of Pam's finger. The animal in the ring on the other hand, was a handful she didn't want near Pam. Sure, she was a hundred years his senior, but Tara was protective by nature the instinct amplified by the disposition of her blood bond.

If Tara had a heart it would have sank when she felt the spray of the sixth and final fighter meet his true death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee smiled happily at the crowd. Six fighters and none had a chance against his favorite. When would people learn? He hoped they never did. Their ignorance made him rich. Eric took his side at the window his hand sat his pants pockets. The dark suit he wore accented well with the pallor of his flesh. Lee couldn't understand what Pam saw in him, but he would be civil to Eric since she was fond of him.

"You are so far away are you not enjoying the show?"

"That smile on your face tells me your fighter is winning. That's all I need to know," the deal was to be the prize of the new born that defeated the reigning champion. Pam's only obligation had been to be bait.

Lee screamed pumping his fist triumphantly before becoming the lone clapper in the booth. Eric moved away pouring him and Pam a drink.

"Business," the Viking began, "are you with you us?"

"I am a man of my word," he drew the sentence out slowly. His champion was no longer celebrating something outside of the ring caught his attention. A lithe dark skinned woman ate up the distance between her seat and the ring. She moved as if she aimed to fight him.

Pam eyed Eric as their host seemed to forget they were there, "are you with us?" Eric repeated again.

"I am a man of my word," he smiled widely, "but we have a seventh challenger. How about we see how she does?"

Eric wore apathetic like a tailored suit. His strides weren't as nearly impatient as he felt. Pam continued to sit on the couch with her glass. She'd forgotten her phone in the suite. She would have loved to text Tara. She was completely and utterly bored. She found herself craving Sookie's porch. Something was definitely wrong with her if she chose the country over the excitement over the city. Hell, she was insane if she wanted to be near the fairy of death.

The tilt of Eric's head indicated the astonishment his impassive face wouldn't reveal, "Pam."

The blond head lazily turned to her maker.

"You might be interested to see this."

Lee scoffed at the fighter's audacity picking up the phone he called in his bet. Eric's suggestion didn't get Pam to stand; instead it was Eric's wager on the fight that caught her attention. He bet against the favorite.

At his side and curious as to why he had more faith in this fighter than the others, her eyes scanned the crowd. She stopped at the cage where the champion baited the unknown challenger. Following his gaze cold eyes froze on the last person she expected to see. Even more disturbing than her presence was the woman she was arguing with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing?" Naomi tried to stop Tara. Her ex girlfriend without warning stood practically jogging to the ring.

In panic Naomi jumped up to stop her.

"Let me go Naomi," she tried to pull away without hurting the woman. She tried to sound calm and less emotionally invested than she felt.

"You've got a death wish," Naomi ground out the words hatefully. "That's it isn't it?" Tara stopped on the step that headed into the blood drenched cage. "That's why you didn't leave the fucking town it's because you want to die."

Clenching her jaw she turned with her fangs bared, "I'm already dead."'

Naomi stepped back immediately. She centered her gaze on the fangs. She would have remembered those. Then she thought of making love in the sun. The mornings waking up to Tara's kisses. She remembered Tara with harmless teeth that nipped at her in play. They made up one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen.

"Fuck me Tara," she whispered backing away again a hand covering her mouth as her eyes began to water.

She cared about Naomi. A part of her always would even with the gut wrenching memory of the look of disgust clouding her face. Tara had expected this, but it wasn't an easy thing to see and feel and be touched by. She almost wished she hadn't come if that was what she was going to see. Taking off her jacket a human opened the door for her, and then shut it after when she was inside and staying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee smiled evilly, "what a waste of a pretty face." He would have been less inclined to acknowledge anything concerning a baby vamp if Eric and Pam hadn't seemed interested. He didn't recognize her.

"Hmm," Eric agreed.

Pam didn't offer anything. Her head was spinning why her progeny was about to get into a silver cage. Then there was the woman Tara was arguing with. At first she was a blank. Then she recognized the woman as Naomi, Tara's Naomi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara jumped in the ring bouncing on her feet. She heard her feet splash in some places where the blood was more like puddles. She held her fists up guarding her face and her body from any blows he would try to land. She felt anger rising inside her. It was the first sign that told Tara Pam was watching.

She used the emotions to fuel the rage she already felt. She saw Pam with another man. The long haired French man that took liberties with his hands touching what wasn't his. Still in the establishing stage of their relationship they were a couple without a title. Perhaps, it gave Pam the feeling that she could do whatever she wanted with whomever without consequence.

Tara ducked a fist, but hadn't moved fast enough to evade the second one. She kept her body as close the center as possible. She preferred his hits than the burn of silver. Tara hadn't been idly entertained by the fight. She studied his movements. H e favored his left side even though he was right handed. Left and right hooks would be deadly if he were allowed to land them.

Blood covered his eyes where it a cut was still open. She tried to make every hit count, but some she just hit air. He was quick. He had slowed down some since the first fight. The champion was gripped by fatigue and she hoped that she could work him slower to get more hits in that counted.

Dropping to the ground she turning sweeping the feet from under her opponent. Using the momentum of her body she aimed her elbow at his throat. In her mind she saw him speeding out of her reach, but she landed the elbow hit. When he grabbed a hold of her arm he pulled her and threw her into the silver. Her clothes protected her since the brunt of the sting would have focused on her body.

She slid down on her head lying down awkwardly. His foot came down on her face. Dark threatened to come. He liked twisting the heads off. Tara felt her head in his hands and for a moment considered that she might die. Then she saw Pam. The life they could have together, she felt the fear and panic and she knew that this was unacceptable for both of them.

Twisting out of his grip she pushed up with her legs catching his neck in between her legs. He fingers sank unforgiving in her skin as he tried to pull her off of him. Bringing him down with her legs she held him tight squeezing as hard as she could manage. Then she sped out of the holding position and began pounding into him. If she had any chance to survive the fight needed to end soon. Blow after blow she felt his bones crushing under hers. She fell on her knees on top of him hitting when he fell away unable to sustain himself on his knees.

Tara hit him forgetting that he truly was a stranger. Instead, to her, he symbolized every person she was unable to defend herself against. He personified losing and Tara hated him because of the villain her prejudices made him.

She jumped up and kicked him. His limp body flew to the silver cage burning. His screams didn't register any sympathy. She fought like she wanted him dead because she did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bring her here."

Lee began pacing. For show his men looked like they were kindly escorting her to get her prize. In truth he had told them to threaten and come quietly. When she arrived she favored the hand that met the silver when his champion thought he had her. Fool.

Hand on his hips his jacket opened revealing an impressively wide chest.

"I don't like when cheaters come fuck with me. I've killed my own kind for less."

"I didn't cheat."

"If you're over a year old then you've cheated."

"I'm a few months old," she stated.

Lee wouldn't listen. His champion was too good of a fighter to be beaten by one so young. Tara held herself up on weak legs, but she looked the incensed owner in the eyes. She wouldn't let her eyes droop and submit to the pain.

"Who is your maker then?" The long haired French man wasn't endearing Tara to him.

"I am," Pam stepped forwardly proudly to attach her name and her blood to Tara.

Tara fought the smile that dared break the line of pain twisting her lips in an uncomfortable frown.

The blond dared her host to question her, "she is mine."

By any other person, under different circumstances, Tara wouldn't have welcomed the blatant ownership like she was property. She was in pain and she was too tired to feel anything but warmth, considering she was privy to the other emotions Pam felt. Even when the last thing Pam wanted to do was save her—she was saving her.


	21. Chapter 21

The limo ride was tense. Pam sat adjacent to her progeny. A thin fang banger on her lap with her neck arched fed the young vampire. Her hunger being satisfied filled the otherwise silent limo. They avoided looking at each other directly. Their feelings could not be denied however. The silence made them feel every bite of shame—the hammer of anger pounded in their ears. And the gentlest emotion they both felt, ignoring it resolutely as the catalyst of the other sentiments.

Lee looked intent to skin Tara alive with silver before she came to her progeny's rescue. The French man lived to be entertained and meeting Pam's childe, in the circumstances, he considered amusing. Not interested in vampire gossip, which Lee subscribed to religiously, Pam stated she let Tara make a town of New Orleans. It wouldn't do that anyone else knew Tara was so headstrong. She would unfit as a maker.

"She is stunning. Darker than I expected for your tastes, but stunning," he picked up Pam's hand. The man was a riddle of outbursts that could threaten the peace one minute and settle it the next. He inspected Tara with an adoring eye. Not because he found her adorable, it was the exact opposite. She belonged to Pam, an unlikely vampire he never would seen become maker with so many lifetimes to live.

With a firm grip on Pam's hand he kissed it gently. He showed his fangs repeating his ritual with teeth and tongue to celebrate the night and her events. Tara was weak, but she took a threatening step forward Eric halted with a hand on Tara's shoulder. The movement didn't go unnoticed by their host.

"I am no danger to your mistress," he narrowed his eyes at Tara's glare. His back stood straighter entertaining the idea of provoking Pam's baby vamp.

"Tara," Pam warned. She returned her gaze back to Pam resting them there until they left.

When Lee offered one of his to feed the wounded vampire Eric accepted the gift graciously. Eric went to collect his earnings encouraging his progeny to go ahead without him. Pam usually would have refused, but Tara was a pressing matter to be taken care of. When they arrived at the limo the scantily clad woman was waiting.

The ride would have gone without trouble if she hadn't seen a nail caressing Tara's cheek. Cool ices noted the tacky fuchsia finger nail polish. Later Pam wouldn't claim that the world went dark for her. Instead she, of sound mind, ripped the stupid cow from Tara's eager mouth. The former club owner barely registered they were still moving when she tossed the girl out into the street.

Tara's eyes widened pushing off the seat slightly to see how the poor girl landed. The human yelped from surprise and the scream seemed prolonged as she flew out into the street. She saw a head rolling. She heard the cars honking at the unidentified object, later identified as human. Pam deftly shut out the noises of the street or the human's pain.

Pam handed Tara a napkin to wipe her mouth. Wrenching her hand away as soon as their finger touched on accident Pam crossed her legs impatiently. Their eyes met for a withering second because neither of them could hold it for much longer.

They rode the rest of the ride in silence.

In the company of thoughts of one another they knew tonight's events needed to address. Betrayal, on both their parts, was an easy to commit. They were born from good intentions. Neither woman considered them guiltier than the other for reasons that their suitemates, the staff of the luxurious hotel, and all of New Orleans would hear tonight—or rather early morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Pam unlocked and stormed in her suite she let the door swing back. Tara caught it before she was locked out. Pam went straight into the bedroom climbing the single step that separated the room from the vast living area. Tara was a mess.

The hotel was vampire friendly. The fridges were stocked with bottles of true blood. The sun could be blocked out with metal shields. Tara used a discreet side entrance that led to all the floors away from guests' eyes. Lee had offered that information when he noticed she wasn't presentable to walk the halls covered in blood and vampire.

Tara's resentful eyes ran over the expensive room. Pam and Eric's host spared no expense to make them comfortable she noted. She started undressing. She needed a shower. Tara didn't bother asking and stormed in the bedroom as Pam was taking off her earrings. She placed them on the night stand delicately watching Tara undress.

Tara met her eyes with tired movements that didn't begin to illustrate how aggravated she was. The suite phone rang. Tara took her time with her clothes wondering who would be calling.

"What?"

Lee smiled at the greeting.

"I hope you haven't made too much a mess in that room," he chuckled being very familiar with Pam's temper.

Turning her back to Tara and positioning the phone to her right she worked on her other earring. "The room is pristine."

"You sound agitated. I offer my company for the evening," he drew out the invitation cautiously.

Tara had stopped undressing standing in her underwear too interested in the conversation to about her state of undress, or the shower she'd been craving. Leaning her right shoulder on the door she clenched her left fist at her side. Through the reflection of the window she saw Pam's face brighten with a smile. And she was speaking French. Though, she didn't need the conversation translated formerly. Her maker's body language said it all. She was flirting.

Turning the knob to the shower she adjusted her water how she liked it. Hot enough not be scorching. Getting in she left the bathroom door open.

Pamela with the phone to her ear walked out into the living area to investigate a curious buzzing. In Tara's sprint to the shower she threw her jacket haphazardly on the floor. She checked the jacket pockets. By the time she reached the desired object, the vibrating as stopped. The buzzing came from the phone vibrating against the jacket's zipper.

Picking up the phone she noticed several missed messages from Naomi.

She absently agreed to join Lee tomorrow night for an outing to catch up. She gave him her apologies and said she was too tired to continue their talking. Pam wanted to save her strength for Tara. Returning the phone to its hook she sat Tara's phone beside it.

Tara came of the shower grabbing a towel to dry her.

"Naomi's attractive. As much as meat can be considered attractive," she answered bitingly.

Tara focused on drying. It wasn't until she stood in her birthday suit that she realized she had nothing to change into.

"Lee's handsome," she returned. She opened a closet. Grabbing the complimentary cotton robe with the hotel emblem on the chest, she put it on. "And considerate to call just to make sure you got in ok."

Pam leaned back on her arms sinking in the soft bed a little. "Naomi left five messages. I haven't listened to them, but I wouldn't be surprised if she was curious where you were sleeping tonight." Tara found her phone near the hotel's scrolling through them and a text message in all caps.

_CALL ME_

Pam chuckled.

Tara didn't see where there was room to.

"Aren't we a pair," the blond mused. Rising in a fluid movement she bent over far enough to reach her shoes, but she didn't remove them. Tara got to one knee. Holding her by the calf she brought the shoes to her upright leg to unfasten them. The dark skinned woman made quick work of the shoes, but she kept her hands on Pam's legs. Rubbing the smooth skin she studied the paleness as it contrasted with her rich color.

She looked up hearing pleased whimper from her attention. Tara looked up. Warring emotions bubbled to the surface. Pam couldn't let things rest. They could put a band aid with polka dots over what was broken, but what did the band aid have to do with something that was fucking broken. She tried to move her foot away.

"No," she whispered.

Tara held onto her ankle tightly, unwilling to relinquish the limb, when all she wanted to do was confirm that Pam was real. And in that confirmation know that what she felt for Pam was real too. They sat like for some time.

The top of Tara's head was a submissive view that was so unlike her progeny. She enjoyed and resented it. "Did you sleep with her?"

"No."

"You wanted to."

Tara glared up, "I thought about it."

"I guess we're even," the remark left a cold burn in Tara's chest. Tara didn't know anything about this Lee person. He had come out of nowhere. Pulling away she didn't care how indelicately her maker's foot fell.

"Who the fuck is he?"

"A biblical acquaintance," Pam answered honestly. "And a powerful ally if we go to war with Bill."

"Seal the deal with a kiss right?"

"That's too PG-13 for Lee's tastes."

Tara took in her maker's outfit. It was too sexy for just business.

"Old habits die hard huh?" It was a low blow, but this was what the night built up to.

Speeding toward Tara she held her childe by the throat. Her back hit the corner of the opening to enter and exit the room. Sookie's porch seemed so far away now. It was only a few minutes sprint. It was only yesterday. Now, it seemed too far away to recover the bridges they ruined in one night.

Tara's phone buzzed. Pam sped to the phone. Another phone call from Naomi, anger deflated she threw the phone at Tara who caught it.

"The room's yours," she wouldn't sleep comfortably with Tara's scent invading her nostrils when she tried to sleep. "I'll be in Eric's room."

Tara clenched the phone the screen cracked under the pressure of her fist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric answered the door in the nude. He half expected a visitor, either Pam or Tara. Familiar with Eric in all forms of nudity she ignored it too angry to see straight. She wanted to rip Tara apart slowly. Though, after her outburst with Fangtasia' burning she couldn't justify that kind of violence again.

Fortunately, Eric didn't ask questions or offer council. She didn't feel like talking about tonight or Tara or what she may have had with her progeny. She walked away, uncharacteristically, handing Tara the reigns, not entirely uncaring if Tara and Naomi became a couple again.

She sat on the couch staring into the quiet hearth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You should have told me."

"I know."

"Are you safe…the sun will be coming up soon."

Tara smile slightly at the unexpected caring in Naomi's voice.

"Yea."

"How?"

Tara knew what she was asking. She retold the story as best she could remember with Sookie and Lafayette's accounts filling the blanks. Now, she was one of the undead. They talked into the day. The rays of the sun were blocked out by the remote controlled metal window shields. Sitting in the dark she felt more comfortable telling the story with nothing to rest on her eyes on.

Silence was Naomi's reply.

"I can't—."

Tara interrupted, "I wasn't asking. I just wanted you to know."

A heavy sigh on the other end, Tara anticipated the rejection. She didn't anticipate how fine she was with it however.

"Yea… I gotta go."

She felt like they should be saying more, or at the very least saying goodbye face to face. It was an imperfect situation. But it cleared up one thing she knew was uncertain about for the longest time. She loved Pam. Perhaps, at first sparked the progeny and maker bond, but with time it developed into something more concrete. Something she understand and pin point as honest reaction to the Pam she'd been getting to know on Sookie's porch. She wanted to jump up and run to Eric's room, but the sun made that impossible. She'd been fighting rest long enough, so she slept hoping that Pam made a similar epiphany.


	22. Chapter 22

Tara smiled thinly at the housekeeper, "what the fuck are you looking at?"

It was third time the plump curly haired maid passed her with an evil look. To the untrained eye staring at a door for half an hour looked suspect. But, it wasn't anyone else's business except Tara's who stood at the white door. To be honest she could have ignored the woman's dirty looks, if not for her cart serenading Tara's unsteady nerves with squeaky fucking wheels.

Growling, when the maid and disappeared in a room, Tara paced the short width of the hall. She took out her cracked phone dialing a familiar number.

"Where you at bitch?" Lafayette asked picking out a shirt for work.

"I'm in love with the crazy bitch."

Turning from his closet with a selection, Lafayette pursed his lips fingering the air absently, "and?"

"What the fuck you mean and?"

"_And_ I thought you made peace with this shit bitch. Why else would you fucking be talking on Sookie's porch, after you done done the nasty outside my house, for? That shit is right under the category of some shit done for love."

Lafayette was always more perceptive than Tara in matters of intuition. Her cousin didn't interpret Tara's silence as a good thing. He didn't even know why she was calling.

"I don't know how tell her," Tara's admission sounded pathetic to her ears. Her back pressed on the wall staring at the design of the door.

"Shit all you gotta do is talk from the heart."

"I don't have one."

"I'm being figurative hookah." Sighing, "Pretend I'm bad, bitchy, and blond….tell me you _love _me," he placed a cute shirt against his bare chest gauging how it looked with his distressed jeans.

Checking the hallways Tara considered what she would say. Her head connected to the wall and then her eyes closed. Tara liked to revisit Pam under the moon. The light shining on her already pale skin with her hair a mess, she liked to think of Pam as imperfectly perfect. That night she was caked and mud and her glimpse at playful Pam. It was nice, it was real, and the exact moment she knew she had fallen in love.

"I would fucking hate the idea of living forever, if you weren't there getting on my last nerves." A smile played on her lips. "The small things with you, are a big fucking deal for me, cause I know without the walls you built you're exposed. And that shit burns hotter than the sun when someone you care about sees that much, but I'm willing to burn with you. Feel everything with you. I love you. "

Tara, focused on how to word the declaration just right, laughed nervously. Dropping her head and opening her eyes Tara was startled to find Pam staring back at her. She felt relief replace surprise. Tara didn't know how long she'd been standing there, but from the look on her face the former bartender could tell that Pam heard enough. Eric's door hung open with a smug Lee standing in the doorway.

"How cute," The French man's tone was drenched in disdain.

Tara ignored him more interested in Pam's reaction, which alarmed her when the blonde grabbed her by the throat. Her phone fell from her ear, but she kept a grip on it. In the hallway, a ridiculously expensive hallway she was going to die. Pam's hold was unrelenting. She'd squeeze Tara's head off by the end of it.

She held Pam's forearms trying to pull them away. She heard Lafayette calling out her name. The last thing he would have heard her say was that she was in love with the woman trying to kill her.

It wasn't often, but Lafayette's loud words," I know this bitch ain't ignoring me," jarred Pam to the present. She released Tara, who slid down the wall holding her throat.

Snatching the phone from her Pam put it to her ear, "Lafayette," the blond drawled in greeting like she hadn't just assaulted his cousin. "Tara's busy now," she added the explanation to her sudden absence from the phone.

"Spare me the details of your kinky vampire sex. I'll see you bitches when you get back," the cook hung up the phone.

Tara stared at the gold and burgundy rug. Lee's laughing rang out in her ears. It was the only thing she heard when she started toward the elevator. Tara hit the button hard already looking around for the step s to the discreet entrance she used last night. She was fucking out of here. She walked down the hall; she didn't hear Pam coming after her. She didn't even hear Lee calling after Pam claiming she wasn't worth the time. She felt like she was going to die when Pam held her. If you loved someone you didn't try to kill them. That was a lesson she learned the hard way from her mother.

"Tara," Pam held her phone in a fist.

"Fuck off," Tara looked at the numbers on the elevator going much too slowly.

"When you said those things—"

"Fuck off," Tara hit the button cracking the plastic under a determined finger.

"You were saying them for me weren't you?"

The nosey housekeeper with the squeaky wheels came rolling by. Tara hit the wall turning in time to see the disapproving look of the maid. She stopped behind them, "is this woman bothering you ma'am?"

"You're a fucking racist."

Tara would have given the woman more of her mind, but the elevator doors opened. She was more intent on a speedy escape rather than calling the woman out for her short sightedness.

A step away from a successful retreat, she heard the beginning of a phrase that hugged imaginary chains on her free will, "As your maker I command you…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like a robot she sat in the living area of Pam's suite. She wanted to get up and run, but her body betrayed her.

"You've told your dog to sit, she will stay. Now, you owe me a night on the town."

Pam let Lee in as far as the foyer. She didn't want him anywhere near her progeny. The blond no longer felt up to entertaining or being entertained. Aware she made a mistake with Tara she needed to correct it. If she allowed her lover to leave angry, she doubted that they could reclaim what they made on Sookie's porch. It sounded like the title novel to a love story. And in fact it was there's. Pam didn't believe in jealousy. But, considering her outburst she would have to reevaluate her claim of being incapable of it. She was capable to a degree.

"Leave Lee."

"A dog Pam that's all she is. Smitten by the blood."

Pam knew Tara was filled with passion. The blood would always be an underlying bond, but Tara's agitation—their tension was born of something else.

Diplomatically, "fuck off Lee."

"I will not understand you," he held her face cryptically, "for your sake I hope she does."

The long haired club owner knew he overstepped. He knew it because of her impersonal dismissal. One last look at her dashed Lee's hope for reconciliation. The next time they saw each other there would be no question she belonged to someone else. The betting man knew the odds were always against him, but how could he not try with Pamela as the prize.

Closing the door behind him, the click of the lock seemed deafening in the quiet suite. She claimed the seat opposite of the couch. Getting rid of Lee was easy. Convincing Tara Pam reciprocated her feelings outlined a difficult path, particularly since she resorted to forcing Tara to stay.

"I thought you were talking to," she rolled her eyes preferring not to say the name, "_her_."

Tara clenched her fists. They met in the space between her knees when she leaned forward. She wished like hell she could run.

"For fucks sake Tara—I'm making an effort here," Pam read her obstinate body language.

"Try harder."

Pam narrowed her eyes.

"Say the words. I did."

"That doesn't count you were—"

Tara interrupted, "I love you bitch." Unclenching her fist with a set frown, "I'm questioning that now. Fucking feelings haven't changed though."

"You make it sound so easy," Pam didn't hide her resentment.

"_Easy_? To say that to _you_? It's the one the fucking hardest thing I've ever done."

The older vampire stood up. Pam turned her back to her progeny. She braced her right hand on the back of the chair, more comfortable with a hand on her hip.

"Goddamn, a bulldozer gift wrapped in dynamite couldn't fuck with the wall you got hiding your heart. If I had sense I would run for those hills Lafayette was talking about. Hell, I was till you went 'as your maker' on my ass."

Try harder, the phrase was a mantra that let silence marinate between them. Pam had Tara, but she was losing her all at the same time. She wondered how she had become so adept at fucking up her chances for good things.

"I can tolerate you."

"You gotta do better than that," Tara's mouth curved in daring.

"I can tolerate you—a lot."

"Hold back the waterworks Pam," the dark skinned woman pressed sarcastically.

Pam didn't like being pushed. Probably no more than Tara liked to be pushed away, especially if she was making an effort to fight for her. How many people could Pam say would do that for her? Pam thought about it. There weren't many, Eric to be exact.

Pam walked to Tara. She got on her knees. This wasn't a kinky seduction. She positioned her body between Tara's legs. Her hands rested on the cushion close to her lover's thighs. Though, nothing about her body language invited assumptions that Pam intended to distract her with sex.

"I tolerate you a lot—you might translate that as love, "she held Tara's gaze making sure she had her undivided attention. "I _want_ you to translate that as love." She hoped Tara understood her. If she had to break out in song or recite a sonnet she might sound awkward. She didn't have the emotional vocabulary of a conventional romantic. And if Tara loved her she would accept it, even if it wasn't eloquent. Though, she felt it might not be enough with Tara's silence drawing out the suspense.

And when she felt her hope wane a finger lifted her chin answering her unconventional declaration with a kiss. It was a slow, explorative, and confirming mirror image of the kiss that set in motion their unusual adventure of love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading my story. It's been fun taking these ladies out for a ride in my imagination.


End file.
